Breaking the Marble
by viralsfan101
Summary: Enjolras is unbreakable. Handsome, clever, but harsh. A face of marble and a heart of stone would be enough to deter any woman. But Eponine Thenardier isn't just any woman. She fights back. Can she break the marble and reveal what's underneath? MODERN AU FIC xxxx
1. Breaking the Marble

**Hey guys! This is a new type of story for me - a completely AU fic! Exciting! Before you start reading, I feel I must explain the premise for this. I hate Cosette as a character, but she has one line that I like:**

**'Can people really fall in love so fast?'**

**I like the idea that they can, and that's where this has come from. I believe that Enjolras and Eponine fall in love the second they set eyes on each other, but they take a while to realise it. **

**Also, I believe that they find it relatively easy to learn to trust, which I realise may be different to some opinions, but this is what I feel. I think that their problems come when someone loses their trust, because they find it hard to trust again. SO that's the premise for this fic! **

**Please review, but most of all enjoy! **

**viralsfan101 xxxx**

COURFEYRAC POV

We are all gathered around a table as usual. This has been our hang out for months now, and we're really settled into our daily routine. Generally Enjolras arrives first, and is already deeply involved in whatever tome he's reading by the time we get there. I'm pretty sure Grantaire has managed to persuade the waitress to put alcohol in his coffee as we always seem to leave carrying him. Then the rest of us appear, in dribs and drabs, but no matter what, Marius is always last. He always comes in at least ten minutes after the rest, and has a girl with him. She's pretty and obviously desperately in love with him, but he's blind and hasn't noticed. They come in together, talk for a moment by the counter and then he sits with us, while she sits at a table in the corner, waiting for him to leave, so she can go with him. Today though is different.

I'm certain Grantaire is drunker than usual and as soon as Marius sits down, he begins to question him about the girl. "She's called Eponine," Marius explains and everyone nods, suddenly keen for more information – even Enjolras looks up for a moment. He shrugs and Grantaire exhales loudly, groaning, "Well, if you're not going to tell us, maybe she will." He gets up and stands over her, but she totally ignores him, engrossed in a book almost as large as Enjolras'. When, after a few minutes, she doesn't say anything, he leans forward and says, "Hey, babe." Immediately Eponine begins to cough, still staring downward, but eventually she must have come to the conclusion that he's not going to go away, because she looks up and murmurs, "Hello. Don't call me babe."

Our group are in helpless silent laughter, with even Enjolras smiling at the situation. Grantaire ignores this and presses on, "Thought you were gonna leave me hanging there," and she smiles slightly, before saying, "Oh sorry, did I do it wrong? Go back, we'll do it again. Or better yet – don't come back. I'm trying to work." He looks bewildered and this tips us over the edge – we begin to hoot with laughter. Enjolras chuckles slightly, and calls, "Eponine, thank you – maybe he'll finally get the message that being drunk isn't attractive." She smirks and winks at him and Combeferre shouts, "Maybe you should come and get acquainted with Enjolras – the pair of you would suit each other down to the ground."

I watch as both of their smiles harden into a line, and they both look back down at the books. Having none of it, Grantaire hauls her to her feet and brings her over to sit with us. She sits on the floor, and immediately goes back to her book, which Joly takes straight out of her hands, saying, "Come on Eponine – one afternoon. Is that really too much to ask?" She nods stubbornly and crosses her arms, refusing to speak. We go back to our discussion about Prouvaire's new girlfriend, and we get on the topic of love. Enjolras comments seriously, "Love is a waste of time and energy and makes you weak. I plan never to fall in love." Eponine clears her throat and he looks at her, eyebrow raised, as she says, "What a ridiculous and naïve thing to say. Firstly, love isn't something you choose – that's why you **fall** in love. Secondly, it does not make you weak. Think of any successful male figure throughout history. I can bet you that 90% of them had an equally strong woman behind them, and you can bet your arse they wouldn't have been half as successful without said woman's support. How can you even have an opinion if you've never been in love? Do think before you speak." She looks at him with a look of utter disdain, grabs her book out of Joly's hands while he's distracted, and begins to read.

This effectively ends that conversation, but everyone is in awe of the girl, who somehow has managed to out argue Enjolras. Enjolras himself seemingly ignores everything that she has said and goes back to his book.

However, the next day, when Eponine and Marius enter the café, he drags her over to sit with us, and Enjolras looks up and simply says, "Leonardo Da Vinci. Ludwig van Beethoven. Vincent van Gogh. Christopher Wren. Isaac Newton." She stares at him for a moment, before breaking into a broad smile and answering, "So that's the sort of person you are." She sits down next to him and says, "Seriously, though, that's what, five people? Think of the most memorable people in history – they're more than likely to be married and in love! I just don't get what your problem is with that anyway." He tuts, points to her work and says, "Finish that, and then maybe we'll talk." She rolls her eyes, but she has a similar work ethic to Enjolras, and she does get to work, refusing to speak to anyone until she's finished.

Marius, who left about twenty minutes ago, comes sprinting in, breathless and bright red. Enjolras groans slightly and everyone feels similar, recognising the signs. Grantaire says, "Eponine, could you get me another coffee please?" and she shrugs but does so. I see that he has done this to protect her, because we all know that Marius is about to start ranting about being in love. Combeferre comments, "Marius, before you start, we don't care," but it's too late. He's already started, going on about some girl with beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes and perfect everything.

Unfortunately it's the exact moment that he brings out a photo on his phone that Eponine returns, and she immediately puts a forced smile on her face. She's a bad actress, but Marius is one of the most stupid boys I've ever seen and doesn't notice, instead grabbing his wrists. She winces and Enjolras, who has been watching carefully, barks, "Let go, Marius." He releases her immediately, gasping, "Eponine – you know everyone! Find her for me." This request in itself is unreasonable but what is most shocking is when Eponine nods her head slowly.


	2. Making a Mistake

**Thanks for all the favourites! Please review and enjoy! xxxx**

2

GENERAL POV

Marius kisses her cheek lightly and bounds away, leaving Eponine standing there, still in shock. The first to speak is Enjolras who demands, "What on earth did you do that for?!" She turns on him, rage in her eyes, and she spits, "I wouldn't expect you to understand. I did it because I love him and I love her and I want them to be happy." Prouvaire clears his throat and enquires carefully, "Wait a moment – Eponine, you know this girl?" They watch her eyes fill with tears as she answers with a nod, saying, "She…she's my roommate. A lovely girl." Grantaire stands now, fuming and shouts, "No, he's taken it too far. He's being completely unreasonable." She rolls her eyes and says, "Sit down, you drunkard. I can take care of myself. It's fine."

She goes to the counter and begins to talk to the manager who nods and hands her an apron, which she immediately puts on. She comes over, collects her stuff and dumps it behind the bar, without another word to us. Enjolras gets up about ten minutes after she's gone, and buys another coffee off her. Normally, he has one and then leaves, but not today.

Slowly the boys begin to leave until it is only Prouvaire and Enjolras left with Eponine behind the counter. She's working on the surface and Enjolras is engrossed in his book, so Prouvaire decides to leave. He calls, "Goodbye," and gets no response, so walks out, leaving them alone. Almost as if she can't hold it in any longer, tears begin to fall thick and fast down her cheeks, and she cries silently. It's only when he looks up about 5 minutes later that he notices, but he doesn't speak, instead rising and handing her a tissue.

She looks up at him and says quietly, "You don't like me." He shrugs his shoulders and corrects her carefully, "I don't dislike you. In actual fact, I find you to be clever, and interesting to debate with, but you have a massive flaw in that you fall in love too easily and you like that idiot Pontmercy." She raises an eyebrow and asks, "You don't like him either? Is there anyone you do like?" He smiles slightly but shrugs again and answers, "Eponine, I don't like Pontmercy because I feel that his morals are very much askew. He's very selfish, obsessed with the **idea** of being in love rather than actually being in love, and has no work ethic – all characteristics of a typical college student, I admit, but not typical of me. I feel that we are here to work and to pass our exams – everything else can come later."

She rolls her eyes and comments, "Yes, but you and I both know that it won't. You'll go straight out of college into a serious job and never get to have fun. However, that isn't my business. I am here to work as well. I have to." He raises an eyebrow and shyly she explains, "I'm on a full scholarship. I wouldn't be here without it."

"Couldn't your parents have paid for you to come?" She laughs harshly and answers with a simple, "No." He widens his eyes and she takes sympathy on him, pressing on, "They hate the whole idea of the place, and have basically disowned me for coming. So no, they wouldn't have paid for me, even if they could." He nods in understanding and agrees, "My parents are shitheads as well, if it helps. They have very strong political views which I disagree with, so they chucked me out." She narrows her eyes and asks, "What political views?"

Half an hour later, he concludes, "They want money for the rich, and I think it should all be shared equally. Everyone has rights; do you know what I mean?" She nods and smiles, thinking aloud as she says, "My brother would adore you." He raises an eyebrow and asks, "You have a brother?" and she beams as she thinks of him, telling Enjolras, "He's 11, and he's like sunshine. We've had a hard life, but he's always happy, always smiling. He's like a ray of light in the dark world we live in." He smiles and says, "Ponine, that's beautiful."

She blushes and murmurs, "Why am I telling you all this?" He smirks and shrugs, answering, "Think it's because I'm here. I'm doing the same to you, getting all this stuff off my chest, because I can, and I know you won't judge me on it." She grins and corrects, "Won't judge you **too much**." He slaps her playfully and she laughs - a joyful sound that he likes. "More coffee?" she asks and then she looks at her watch and begins to swear colourfully.

"Fuck, Enjolras, it's almost 3 o'clock. I'm sorry, I have to go, they lock the dorm at 3, and I'll be sleeping in here if I don't leave now." He chuckles slightly and says, "Eponine, let me give you a lift." She is in too much of a panic to deny him and hurriedly they jump into his car together. He drives smoothly and she comments, "This car is lovely," to which he responds with a grateful nod.

At five to 3, they pull up outside and she's about to jump out, when he stops her, saying, "Eponine. Every Friday evening, the boys invade my house and we have a sort of get together. I would like it very much if you could come tomorrow." She smiles and nods, as he continues, "Great, I'll meet you in the café. Have a good night – thanks for a nice evening." She smiles broadly and agrees, "I like talking to you. You listen well." Before jumping out, she writes something on a Post-It note and leaves it on his dashboard.

He watches her run up, and get inside just before the doors are locked. Then he leans over and picks up the Post-It note, reading, "Thanks for a wonderful evening. Here's my number – text me if you need to talk," and then a list of digits. He smiled – she's a very clever girl, and if he can, he's gonna get her over Pontmercy. She deserves a lot better.

It is half past 3 and Enjolras still hasn't returned home. Grantaire and Courfeyrac are sitting up waiting for him, and suddenly they hear a key in the lock. He enters, trying to be quiet, and gasps when he sees them both sitting there. "What are you still doing up?" he hisses and Grantaire raises an eyebrow, asking, "What are you still doing out? You're never out at this time. Ever." Enjolras rolls his eyes but answers, "I was just with a friend."

Courfeyrac leans forward, a light in his eyes, and he asks, "Were you with her?" Enjolras raises an eyebrow and Courfeyrac shouts, "Eponine! Were you with Eponine?" Enjolras rolls his eyes and lies quickly, "I was tutoring Eponine, if that's what you're asking." Their faces fall and he take advantage of the opportunity to go to his bedroom. Quickly he brings out the Post-It and texts Eponine.

Eponine is sitting in the lounge when her phone pings. The text reads, "Tell people I was tutoring you. It's much easier for both of us." She nods in agreement, even though he can't see her, and sends back, "Good idea. Night babe x" and gets a goodnight text back. Just then her roommate emerges, looking tired but somehow still perfect and she squeals, "Where have you been? I stayed up until 2 and you didn't come home!"

"Sorry, Cosette, I was with a friend. He's tutoring me." Cosette nods and says, "That's nice! Listen, I have to tell you my news. I'm in love." Eponine cuts her off, explaining, "Babe, I know. With my best friend." Cosette's face lights up and she squeals, "You know him? He's so beautiful. Oh Eponine, it's like it was meant to be!"

Eponine smiles weakly and explains that Cosette will meet Marius tomorrow in the café. She then goes to bed and cries herself to sleep, dreaming of heroes with blond hair and understanding brown eyes.


	3. Telling the Truth

3

GRANTAIRE POV

That afternoon, Enjolras and Eponine enter together, and she looks on edge. He is having a go at her about something and as they come closer, I hear him saying, "I told you not to do this. It's a bad idea and you'll only end up getting hurt." She sends him a death glare and says bitingly, "Enjolras, it is none of your business what I choose to do. Thank you for your concern, but I've said I will, and I don't break my word." He nods and murmurs "Come and get me if you need me. When you've introduced them, we can all go back to mine."

He comes over and sits by me, retrieving a book from his bag but doesn't open it, instead keeping his eyes trained on Eponine firmly. I mutter, "So she's coming tonight, is she?" He doesn't look at me but answers, "Yes. I find her company more interesting than yours, especially when you're drunk, and since you do insist on invading my home, I think I should be allowed to invite a guest. Problem?" I shake my head hurriedly and watch as a blonde girl enters and moves to Eponine's side. She asks a question and in answer, Eponine points at Enjolras who gives a mock salute, and she sticks her tongue out at him, before turning away quickly.

"She's cheeky," Courfeyrac murmurs, and Enjolras smiles but doesn't answer, watching carefully as Marius enters. His face hardens as Pontmercy and the girl are introduced and moves to Eponine's side quickly, saying loudly, "Eponine, we need to go." He waves to us and says, "Meet you back at mine," before ushering her out of the door. We watch through the window as she gets in his car, and everyone gasps.

Enjolras never lets anyone in his car. Ever. And he just let her get in there like it was normal. "Did you hear about last night?" I say and all the boys raise an eyebrow, except for Courfeyrac who explains, "He was out until half past 3 with her last night." I press on, narrating what happened, "Enjolras said he was tutoring her – but look at them. That doesn't look like a tutoring relationship." Prouvaire shakes his head and Joly says, "Guys, it doesn't matter. It's none of our business – so keep out of it."

We walk to his house quietly and when we get there, the pair of them are sitting there, sprawled on the carpet, reading something carefully. Enjolras says, "See. He was never married either," and Eponine punches him playfully, joking, "Whoa, that's like 6 out of 100000. I definitely concede." He smirks and begins to tickle her, shouting, "Say that you were wrong. Not everyone has to be in love." She screams, "Ok, fine. Not **everyone **_has_ to be married, or in love, to be successful. But now you have to admit that it's not a hindrance." He laughs and nods, agreeing, "Fine. I guess you're right – it's not always a hindrance."

JOLY POV

Combeferre gasps and they both look up at us, immediately springing apart and straightening themselves out. Enjolras clears his throat and stands, saying, "Drink?" Grantaire nods and moves to the kitchen, while he moves to the liquor cabinet and chucks the key to Eponine, ordering, "Keep that away from Grantaire." She immediately stuffs it down her bra, which makes him blush bright red, and she remarks, "Well, he's not going in there." Everyone laughs in agreement, and we settle down to have a nice evening together.

Two hours later and Courfeyrac has produced a pack of cards, so we decide to play Pontoon. To be perfectly honest, we're too drunk to play anything else. Eponine is thrashing us so far, she's such a shark, and it is actually hilarious to watch. I reckon Grantaire owes her about £20, and Prouvaire has already had to back out.

We quickly move on to Truth or Dare, and Combeferre, who is off his head by now, dares Eponine to tell us about her first time having sex. After about twenty minutes of drunken coaxing, she screams, "Fine. My first time was with some guy. For money. I sold myself to feed my family. Happy now?" and she disappears into the dark night. I make to go after her but Enjolras has moved faster than I ever knew he could and is already out the door.

ENJOLRAS POV

"Eponine! Wait! Please." I shout after her and sprint down the road to catch up to her. She's collapsed on the pavement, sobbing, and I don't know what to do. I sit down beside her, and put an arm around her shoulder, just holding her and letting her cry.

After about ten minutes, she's at the hiccupping stage and I pick her up, taking her to my car, and saying, "I'll take you home." She nods gratefully and we sit in silence until she says, "I'm really sorry. I get it if you hate me." I stop the car in my shock and turn to her, asking, "Ponine, why would I hate you?" She shrugs tearfully so I continue, "Hun, I don't hate you. I feel angry that you felt you had to hide that. I feel angry that your family let that happen to you. I feel angry that there isn't a way for people like you to be protected. I feel sad that I couldn't help you. But I don't hate you. I like you – you're my friend, and your past doesn't change that. We've all got skeletons in our closets, babe, so don't feel like you can't talk to us." She nods and instinctively I lean across and hug her.

I restart the car, and we drive home in silence. She jumps and is about to run inside when she comes back to the car window. She kisses my cheek lightly and whispers, "Thank you, Enjolras. I will always-ALWAYS- be happy to return the favour." Then she disappears inside and I stare after her for a moment. People like her are the reason I went against my parents. I want to protect her, more than anything.

**Hey everyone - I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Just wanted to explain that my Eponine and Enjolras are the movie ones. Aaron Tveit is the most perfect person alive at this time, and Samantha Barks just plays the role perfectly. Just wow. I've seen the film 9 times and they never cease to amaze me. **

**Also, how amazing were the Oscars!? I was so happy when Sam came on and she sang so fabulously, I was so proud. But when Aaron appeared - I cried so much. He was so in role, and he really showed them how to perform. They are so brilliant. Yay, LES MISERABLES! Disappointed it wasn't on the highlights though. Btw, does anyone else think that Amanda and Eddie are together in real life? They looked a little too in role for me.**

**I've decided I'm going to update every Sunday, if that's ok. Please stick with me, I'm really excited about where this story is headed. Please review, I love the favourites, of course, but it would be nice to get feedback. I love hearing your comments, critisicms and your ideas. I like to fangirl with people, so feel free.**

**Thanks again for reading**

**viralsfan101 xxxx**


	4. Question and Answer

**Hey, I know I'm updating a day early, but I had a really nice review, and I promised them that I would update today, so you can all thank JoJo127, or blame them if you didn't want the chapter :P**

**Enjoy, and please review!**

**viralsfan101**

**PS. Sorry about the mix-up! Idiot in the house, much? xxxx**

4

ENJOLRAS POV

I'm walking towards the café when I see Eponine standing alone in the middle of a corridor. "Eponine, are you alright?" I ask and she nods shakily, answering, "I was supposed to meet Marius here, that's all." My instinct is to be blunt, but I try to be kinder and I slowly explain, "I just saw him with Cosette, out on the quad." She nods and straightens up, but despite her bravado, her eyes fill with tears. "Come on," I say, "Walk with me. You have work and I want to hear more about your brother." She smiles and nods gratefully and we go together.

Hours later, Eponine is closing the shop, so it's just me and her left. She's laughing hysterically because we're shooting questions at each other across the bar and some of the answers are very funny. "Favourite colour?" she asks, and I don't even have to consider this; I blurt out, "Red." She raises an eyebrow curiously but I shrug and ask, "Worst present?" She thinks for a moment before dissolving into silent laughter, eventually choking out, "A coat hanger." I begin to laugh as well and she slaps me playfully, saying, "It's not funny! My brothers wanted to get me a present but they didn't have any money, so they took something out of their wardrobe. They even wrapped it. Ok, it is a bit funny" and she begins to laugh once more. When she finally composes herself, she asks, "Birthday?"

"21st November. And yours?" She grins slightly before answering, "20th November." I narrow my eyes, trying to assess whether she's lying and in that second she chucks her stuff behind the counter and says, "Shall we go?" I nod and get up, taking her out. She locks up and goes to hug me goodbye but I shake my head and insist, "Come on, I'll take you home." She shakes her head, explaining, "I don't want to go home just yet." I tilt my head sympathetically, but realise how patronising this is and quickly correct myself, instead demanding, "Fine, then you can come back to mine. No-one will be home, and I can show you my books."

When we enter, I'm surprised to see Courfeyrac on the couch. "I should leave," she protests, but I shake my head and drag her inside, saying, "Come on, you're gonna need this if you want to pass your exams," and without acknowledging Courfeyrac at all, I take her into my room. She sits on my bed and asks, "Is Enjolras your real name?" I look at her for a second, confused and question, "Where did that come from?" She shrugs, so I answer, "It's my surname. And before you ask, I'm not telling you my first name, I hate it." She nods, seemingly satisfied and kneels down next to me, looking at all my piles of books. She retrieves one and begins to read, and despite my better judgement, I watch her. It seems like all her cares just disappear when she reads, and her whole face relaxes. Quickly, I realise what I'm doing and get another book, settling down beside her to read.

COURFEYRAC POV

As soon as Eponine disappears into Enjolras' room with him, I'm on the phone, sending a mass message to the others, reading, "Enjolras brought Eponine home. Get here now." In about ten minutes, everyone has arrived, even Grantaire who complains, "I was so close to getting in that girl's pants." Amused, Prouvaire gives him a small shove and he collapses, causing Enjolras and Eponine to rush out, asking, "What happened?" As they take us all in, she rolls her eyes and says, "It's definitely best if I leave." Joly steps forward and says, "Don't please. Not on our account. It's just, we never apologised for yesterday." She nods gratefully but Grantaire has to ruin it.

"Yeah, I mean, don't feel bad. Enjolras' never had sex." She stares at him for a minute disbelievingly but when she speaks, it sounds like daggers in her voice as she spits, "I don't feel bad. I did what I did to save my family's lives, and that is something I will NEVER feel bad about. Do you understand me? And as for Enjolras, I don't see why that's any of your business. Tell me Grantaire, have you ever had sex sober?" He doesn't answer, just hangs his head sulkily, and she nods triumphantly, hissing, "Exactly. And I'd much rather have had my first time mean something, than drunk with some randomer. So I have to say, whether or not what you say about Enjolras is true, it sure does him a lot more credit than you actually having had sex does you. So keep your nose out of everyone else's business! Enjolras, can you give me a lift home now?" He nods and they both walk out immediately.

EPONINE POV

As soon as I walk into the cool air, I calm down, and say, "I can't believe I just did that; I should go back and apologise." Enjolras smiles slightly and says, "Just get in the car. Grantaire needed that." We drive home in a massive awkward silence, all our thoughts practically hanging in the air, pressing down on us. Suddenly, he blurts out, "It's true though. I have never had sex." This doesn't really shock me – I know Enjolras well enough that I didn't really expect anything else, and I reply, "And? I don't care, Enjolras. At all. It disgusts me that Grantaire has, because it's supposed to mean something, and he's just made it something to do when he's drunk." He raises an eyebrow and says, "You don't have to lie to make me feel better."

I shake my head and joke, "Honestly, I thought you knew me better. Come on, Enjolras, you know as well as I do that if I had a problem with it, I would tell you. Now, where did you grow up?" He shrugs slightly and answers, "Wherever I wanted to – we have houses in Hawaii, California, Vermont, New York, and Florida. I mostly stayed in California, but I went to high school in New York. And yourself?" I smile as I think of it and I admit, "I grew up on a farm in Maryland. I'm just glad to be out of there – I don't think I can afford to go back for spring break though." Just then we pull up outside my dorm, and I jump out, sticking my head in the window and saying, "Thank you." He nods and answers, "Thank you." They seem like casual farewells, but we both know the truth – I'm thanking him for listening, for letting me see his books and for telling me about himself. Likewise, he's thanking me for standing up for him, and for being honest. "Good night, Enjolras," I murmur to myself, and smile.


	5. The Little Small Things

**Hey guys! It's Sunday, which means it's time for another update! Yay! FIrstly, thank you for all the lovely reviews. I'm so excited that people are actually enjoying my story - I love writing it. Please, keep letting me know what you think and enjoy!**

**But first, I'd like to introduce you to my amazing beta, Te1234! She's an absolute babe, a star, who has been so supportive of me, and I love you very much Taylor! Kisses xxxx**

**Right, now that's done - ENJOY!**

5

COMBEFERRE POV

It's only small things at first that give me clues to how close they are. Enjolras always gives her a lift home, no matter what the time or the weather. Eponine borrows his books – something he never lets anyone do, because 'they are mine and you can buy your own'. The next week, it's her birthday – he buys her a present. This leads to a deep discussion amongst the boys.

"He never buys presents. For anyone." Prouvaire

"I don't think he even knows when my birthday is," Grantaire

"He doesn't know any of our birthdays'. He doesn't think they're important enough for him to waste his money on." Courfeyrac

"It's a nice watch as well – very expensive. Unlike Enjolras to spend money on something like that." Joly

Nothing is said in front of them, but everyone keeps a closer watch after that. The next day, it's Enjolras' birthday, and she produces a beautiful shirt, which he puts on straight away, not uncomfortable stripping in front of her. "You said it was your favourite colour," she says and he nods, hugging her tightly and saying, "I'm gonna dump some of my stuff in the car. Do you want me to put your bag in there?" She nods and he takes them both, disappearing quickly, and we pounce on her.

"Eponine! You and Enjolras are awfully close at the moment." She shrugs and moves behind the coffee counter, grabbing her apron. Grantaire leans close to her and says, "What spell have you put on him?" and immediately she begins to laugh hysterically. Enjolras enters and asks, "What's so funny?" She regains control and points towards Grantaire, explaining, "Just him being an idiot." Enjolras smirks and says, "So? What else is new?" She nods in agreement and ushers us away, saying, "I'll bring you your drinks in a minute."

When she gets a minute, she stops by our table, just as we're talking about spring break plans. She explains, "I'm staying here," and everyone awws except Enjolras, who looks unsurprised, and says, "Actually, 'Ponine, I've been thinking about that. Why don't we drive down to Maryland and see your brothers and sisters, and then you can come up to Virginia and stay in my spare house with me? That way we don't have to see my parents." She nods in agreement and answers, "Ok, sounds cool. Shall we leave Thursday afternoon, seeing as your lecture was cancelled?" He nods and she walks off, leaving everyone staring at Enjolras in shock.

"Shall we go down to Maryland and see your siblings?" Joly quotes, bewildered, "I didn't know she was from Maryland. I didn't even know she had siblings. How do you know so much about her?" Enjolras shrugs and retrieves a book from his bag, ignoring us for the rest of the afternoon. At about 6, he takes Eponine home and I go out with the fit waitress, Amelie, from the bar across the road.

At 2.30, I drop her back to her dorm room and notice a figure on the grass. In the dark, I can't make out her face, but I catch a glare of a silver watch and begin to swear. "Eponine, Eponine babe, can you hear me? Call an ambulance," I shout, and Amelie does, before running inside to get help. I phone Enjolras immediately but he doesn't answer, so I call Courfeyrac instead.

"Courf, where is Enjolras?" Me

"He's in his room. He hasn't come out all evening; said he had some essay to write." Courfeyrac

"I need to speak to him!" Me

"I'll put him on, Combe, calm down." Courfeyrac

I hear snippets of the conversation from down the phone, and laugh harshly as I hear Courfeyrac say, "Combeferre's shouting."

"Combeferre, what is it? I need to finish this." Enjolras

"No, Enjolras – you need to check your phone." Me

"My phone? Oh shit, 14 missed calls?! What happened, Combeferre? Are you with her?" Enjolras

"Yes, Enjolras, outside the dorms. I don't want you to panic but I think you should meet us at the hospital." Me

"No, I'll be there in a minute." Enjolras

Literally a minute after I hang up the phone, his bright red car comes zooming out of the night and he's beside her on the grass in seconds. "Combeferre, what happened?" Just then Amelie emerges from the dorm and says, "Cosette's on her way. She was just unpacking Marius' boxes when she heard." Enjolras and I both stiffen visibly and she shrinks away from us, as if she's said something wrong. "Pontmercy moved in with them?" Enjolras hisses and she nods, terrified now. I shake my head, reassuring her that he's not angry at her, and she smiles slightly.

Suddenly, the couple appear and Enjolras loses it, jumping on Marius and beating him up. Cosette is screaming, and I'm trying to stop him, so only Amelie notices when Eponine comes around, and she shouts, "SHUT UP! Eponine's waking up." Immediately, Enjolras is by her side again, supporting Eponine as she tries to sit up, and she dissolves into tears on him. He comforts her warmly, forgetting where he is or who can see him –his only priority is making sure Eponine is ok.

The ambulance arrives and Enjolras is obviously going with her but before he leaves, he warns Marius darkly, "You get your stuff out of there before she gets back." Cosette begins to sob and Marius looks at me, bewildered, and he asks, "What's his problem?" I respond furiously, "You are. And you're my problem too now, and that's not ok. So get your stuff out of Eponine's apartment, because you know as well I do that Enjolras can tear you apart. Cosette – how dare you? First you start going out with a boy that your roommate is so in love with. And just as she's starting to get over it, you rub salt in the wound by moving him into her place of sanctuary. I don't think so."

I begin to walk away, but Marius runs after me, shouting, "Eponine is in love with me?" I roll my eyes and reply scathingly, "Yes. She is – and this was obvious to everyone except you. Because you're a self-centred prick. Get over yourself, Pontmercy, and leave Eponine alone. If we're lucky, she'll get over you and fall for Enjolras, because they really are perfect for each other. But we can't do that until she gets over you, and the least you could do is stay away from her." And with those words, I walk away, without as much as a second glance. I think it is safe to say that Marius Pontmercy has been fully excluded from our group of friends.


	6. Trip to the Thenardiers

**Hey guys! Everyone has been soooo sweet to me about this story, sending realy lovely reviews, and they make me so happy! I want to take a moment to recommend a really good fic to everyone, by my awesome friend unicorn24601, called A World You Long To See! Everyone read it and review it, because its awesome! **

**Ok, because you guys have been so lovely about this, I'm going to give you two chapters today! Yay!**

**Love you**

**viralsfan101 xxxxxxx**

6

ENJOLRAS POV

We are speeding down the freeway towards Maryland. Eponine is drumming her hand on the dashboard impatiently, and I can tell she can't wait to see her siblings. But I still have something I need to ask her – "Eponine, are you going to tell me what happened that night?" She stops and thinks for a moment before explaining.

_I went back to my dorm room when you dropped me back. I walked straight through the door and saw Cosette and Marius on the couch. Kissing. Surrounded by boxes. I put two and two together and realised what was happening, and I couldn't control myself. So I ran out before they noticed me and went to sit on the grass outside. I tried to call you, and Grantaire, and Courfeyrac but none of you were answering your phones, and by now, I was in a bit of a state. I was crying a lot, and I sat down on the grass to try and calm myself down. Then I started hyperventilating and I guess I passed out, because the next thing I remember is waking up and you were there._

I apologise again but she cuts me off, saying, "Enjolras, it's not your fault. I got myself in a state over nothing, and I can't expect you to just be there every time I call." I answer slowly and carefully, "Eponine, it wasn't nothing. While I still think being in love is a stupid and ridiculous notion, I realise it is something you can't always control, and I'm sorry I wasn't available to support you. However, if it helps, Combeferre had an immense go at Marius, and he won't be bothering you anymore." She just says sadly, "Oh," and I glance at her, asking, "Is that a problem? This will be good for you – a chance for you to get over him." She nods and explains, "It wasn't his fault – he didn't know I was in love with him." I roll my eyes and force myself to ignore this comment, instead looking at a sign and saying, "We're almost there."

She nods and immediately becomes all business-like, explaining, "Right, a few things. One, keep an eye on your wallet and phone at all times. Keep them where you can see them, not just feel them. Two, don't let my parents touch you, they will definitely try and steal your things. Three, from all my family, there will be a lot of questions – don't give any straight answers. You're into politics; that should be easy for you. Finally – don't talk about college. They'll immediately hate you."

I nod, taking all the information in, and we pull into the driveway of what can barely be called a house – maybe a shack is a better word. "Actually, keep an eye on your car keys as well," she adds as an afterthought, and we get out of the car together. Suddenly three children come flying out of the house and jump on Eponine, hugging her tightly and knocking her to the ground. They sit there in the dirt for a few minutes, laughing and all talking over each other, leaving me to stand to one side awkwardly. I examine her carefully as she interacts with them, and I see her as truly beautiful for the first time. She looks happy, all tension and sadness gone from her eyes, and any worry missing.

When they finally let her stand up, she introduces me, "Guys, this is Enjolras – he's my best friend from college. Enjolras, this is Azelma, Dion and Gavroche. Remember I told you about them?" I nod and shake each of their hands in turn. "Azelma," I greet, kissing her hand lightly and watching as she blushes scarlet – maybe they don't have manners round here. I shake Gavroche's hand firmly and see him beam back at me massively – Ponine was right, he really is like sunshine. Then little Dion, who can't be more than 6, hugs me round the knees and says politely, "Won't you come inside?" He's sweet and friendly, and I find myself warming to them all as Eponine grabs my hand and drags me inside excitedly.

"Mother, I'm home." A middle-aged woman emerges from the kitchen and her face lights up as she squeals, "Eponine! You're here – I've missed you so much!" Eponine's face softens and she embraces the woman, saying, "I brought a friend with me. Mother, this is Enjolras." She looks me up and down and grins, commenting, "Rather handsome boy isn't he, Eponine? You've done well for yourself there, girl." Eponine slaps her lightly and she beams, introducing herself as Eliza Thenardier.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mademoiselle Thenardier. A French name, no?" and I kiss her hand lightly. She blushes and nods, explaining, "Yes, my husband's family are originally from France. Nice to meet you, young man. You're welcome here." Just as I am about to answer, a young man enters, shouting, "Liza, I've done the chickens and…" when he catches sight of Eponine and gasps. "Eponine, my girl, is that you? You look so well!" She grins cheekily and hugs the man, answering, "Yes, Parnasse, it's me! I've missed you so much – how's Maryland treating you?" He nods, eyeing me carefully before he answers, "Well enough. And college life? It looks as though it suits you. Now, why don't you introduce me to your boyfriend?"

She rolls her eyes and corrects, "Just a friend, Parnasse, no need for your green-eyed monster, if you please. This is Enjolras." Then she grabs my hand and Gavroche's and says, "We'll be out by the river if you need us. Come on kids!" And together we run, through the fields. I watch her again, and she seems free, like there's nothing tying her down and she could just fly away.

The kids play in the river and we sit on the bank, just staring at the sky. "Your family are nice," I comment and she chuckles, answering, "That's because 'Papa' isn't home. That reminds me, we need to get going soon, before he comes back." I nod and she continues, "I used to spend all my time out here. In the summer, I could bring my books out and work here, and in the winter, I slept in that tree." I laugh, just imagining her all curled up. Before I can respond, she springs to her feet, and says, "Time to go," before getting the children out and hugging them tightly. She waves goodbye to her mother, and hugs Montparnasse quickly before we get into the car and pull out of the driveway. As we speed down to Virginia, I see Eponine trying not to cry and say, "It's ok to miss them you know." She nods, and a tear rolls down her cheek as she stares out of the window defiantly.


	7. Mr and Mrs Enjolras

**Here's chapter 7 - with a nice surprise at the end :) (if you like angry Enjolras)**

7

ENJOLRAS POV

"So what's the deal with you and Montparnasse?" I ask, as we speed down the freeway. She rolls her eyes at even the mention of his name and replies, "He's my ex-boyfriend. I dumped him when he became really possessive, but he's doubly pissed at me because not only did I go away without telling him, I come back with a boy." I raise an eyebrow and ask, "You didn't tell him you were leaving?"

She shakes her head sadly and explains, "If I had told any of my family where I was going, they would have come and got me. So I said goodbye to my siblings and my mother and booked a car to drop me off in Ohio, so I could fly off to college without them tracing me. It was for the best." I squeezed her wrist reassuringly and we sat in silence until we reached my house.

We pull into the driveway and Eponine, who has been dozing, wakes up and swears. "Fucking hell, Enjolras, you didn't tell me you were so rich!" I smirk slightly at her reaction, and answer, "I don't really use much of the money we have – disowned, remember?"

As we walk inside, I see my butler, Charles, waiting at the foot of the stairs and his face breaks into a broad smile as he says, "Wonderful to see you again, sir." I nod and return the greeting and then he turns to Eponine. "Made a lady-friend, sir? Your mother will be delighted." The mention of my mother catches me off-guard and I raise an eyebrow, which forces him to explain, "Your parents arrived yesterday – they're expecting you in the living room. Both of you." She gasps and runs her hands through her hair, saying, "Enjolras, your parents are going to hate me!"

EPONINE POV

I can't meet his parents, not right now; I'm not ready for this. He pulls me into a hug and murmurs, "Pretend we're in a relationship. I'll explain later, I swear, just do it for me?" I gape at him for a moment before nodding slightly, and he takes my hand, leading me into the living room. It's very grand, and very beautiful, but is nothing compared to the people sitting on the couch. Enjolras is good-looking but his parents are stunning, almost overwhelmingly beautiful.

His mother must be at least forty, forty-five, but she looks like she's in her mid-twenties. As I examine her, in a manner I can only hope is subtle, I realise she is what Cosette will grow up to be. And if his mother is Cosette, his father must be Marius. He's handsome, striking even and as he rises to greet us, I find myself paralysed.

"Father. Mom. This is Eponine Thenardier, my very best friend." I link my hand through his and squeeze tightly in gratitude, and his father leans forward to shake my hand, saying, "Delighted to meet you, Eponine. I am acquainted with your father." Almost instinctively, I blurt out, "Oh, sir, I am sorry. I realise he's not exactly fit to mix with society." His parents chuckle, a very posh laugh, and Enjolras, who has not relaxed since we've entered, changes the subject quickly.

"Mom, you said that you were going to be spending your spring break in Hawaii. That's why we came here." His mother stands and moves over to us, hugging her son tightly and completely ignoring the question as she says, "I've missed you very much. If I'd known you were bringing a girl, I would never have asked Felicia to come down and visit." Immediately he answers, "Mother, you can tell her not to come right away. I don't like Felicia. Now, we'll only be here a night or two and then we'll get out of your way."

His father clears his throats and all formalities come back, as he says, "Very well. Dinner is at 7, I expect you both to be here. If you are in a relationship, as you say, you can share a room. You may go." As we stalk out, Enjolras looks at me with apologetic eyes, and I soften slightly – I can't hold him responsible for his parents' behaviour. If everyone did that, nobody would like me.

"Eponine, I'm so sorry about that. We have to pretend, or else she'll try and fix me up with someone again and I can't bear it." I nod in understanding and simply say, "Can we please leave tomorrow?" He nods and says, "Maybe we can go to a hotel?" I shrug and answer, "That would be nice."

The next morning after a simply hellish dinner, and a night on the floor for me, we set off. We spent at least twenty minutes arguing about who would sleep on the ground, but I won, making the point that I'm used to it, and he had to drive, which means he does not need an injured back. Dinner was awful – they didn't stop questioning me for the whole meal, and I discovered that posh people seem to have a knack for making people feel awful about themselves.

"Where do you wanna stop?" he asks and I shrug, answering, "Maybe…um…somewhere in Pennsylvania, before we get back to New Jersey. I love going to school at Princeton, but I think I need a break." He nods and agrees, "Sure, Pennsylvania's fine. Why don't you have a rest, while I see if I can find us somewhere?" I nod and quickly fall asleep.

"Ponine, wake up. We're here." We climb out and he guides me into the reception, sensibly keeping an arm around my waist to make sure I don't collapse. We ring the bell and suddenly we hear a shout from behind us, "What are you doing here?!" He winces slightly, and murmurs, "Of all the hotels in Pennsylvania?! What are the chances of that fucking happening?!" and then we turn slowly to see all of them there. Grantaire, Joly, Courfeyrac, Combeferre and Prouvaire stand in front of us all smiling broadly, and immediately we spring apart.

"I thought you were going to Virginia?" Prouvaire asks, and Enjolras gives him a look, before answering, "My parents were there. What are you guys doing here?" They all smile and Grantaire jokes, "They have alcohol," before moving over to hug me. We may have only been apart for a few days, but I've really missed them. Combeferre hugs me too, and explains, "After you two left us out of your spring break plans, we made our own and decided to come here. So are you two gonna share a room?" We both shake our heads and they all frown slightly but say nothing, for the manager has arrived, and Enjolras begins to sort out accommodation, while I go and sit in the bar with the boys.

"So, is this hotel nice?" I ask, but they barely acknowledge I've spoken, asking hurriedly, "How's your time with Enjolras been?" I shrug and respond, "Fine. We had a pleasant time." Grantaire rolls his eyes and Joly puts a hand on his arm to try and restrain him, but he bursts out, "Have you had sex yet?" From behind me, I hear a dangerous voice say, "Grantaire. A word. Now," and everyone freezes. Enjolras comes up behind me, puts his hand in mine for a moment, and then the pair of them disappear. We can hear the shouting coming from the lobby, and Joly smirks, "He's so screwed."

I open my palm to discover a room key and a small note reading, "Sorry about this." I smile slightly and Prouvaire pounces, "Look, they're even passing cute little notes." I roll my eyes and tease, "I think you guys need to get some action and stop being so interested in my love life. It's just a key, Prouv, nothing else. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm very tired, so I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast?" They all nod and I walk off, wondering why they are so obsessed with me and Enjolras getting together. Don't they know that relationships make everything so much more complicated?


	8. It Must Be So

**Hey guys, I know I said I was only going to update twice today, but I just got an absolutely gorgeous review from J91 and I felt like I should treat you guys - so here's chapter 8! Do keep reviewing - it makes me so happy, and you guys get something out of it as well :P**

**Hope you like this chapter, I couldn't stop smiling as I wrote this!**

**Love you all **

**viralsfan101 xxxxx**

8

JOLY POV

Courfeyrac and I arrive downstairs to find Enjolras already up, and reading the newspaper with a bowl of cereal. We greet him and he waves a hand, barely acknowledging us. Only a few minutes later, Eponine enters and his reaction couldn't be more different. He breaks into a full smile and stands. She says, "Good morning!" in a very sing-song voice and he responds, "Sleep well?" She nods slightly and moves to get some food, noting, "You need to eat something proper, Enjolras. You haven't been eating well for days now. And cereal doesn't count!" interrupting him before he can protest.

He sits bad-temperedly, but doesn't protest as she puts a plate in front of him, and he begins to eat it just as Grantaire enters, and he asks, "Can I get served?" She slaps him lightly and responds, "I'm only doing it because I know he won't do it himself. You, however, are obsessed with food and can manage by yourself, if only you stop getting drunk." He hugs her and says, "I've missed you, 'Ponine, you're like an awesome mom." She wisely ignores this comment completely, turning to us and asking, "Do you guys want to come swimming with me today?" We make plans to meet by the pool and each go our separate way.

COURFEYRAC POV

We're all in the pool when she emerges, even Enjolras who amazingly has admitted that he quite enjoys swimming. Grantaire is sitting on the edge splashing a bit, because he is still hung-over and we haven't managed to convince him to get in yet. She comes into the room and literally everyone's jaws drop open.

She's wearing a pretty purple bikini, and her body is amazing. Her boobs are a lot bigger than they look normally, and her stomach is completely flat and we just stare until she puts her hands on her hips and clears her throat loudly. "Problem?" she asks and everyone shakes their heads apart from Grantaire, who nods, "Yes. If Enjolras doesn't do you soon, I'll have to." Enjolras dives under the water, probably to hide his blush, but Eponine smirks, kneeling down beside Grantaire and saying, "You'd like that, would you?"

He nods keenly and she kisses him full on the mouth quickly before shoving him into the pool. "That's enough of the sex jokes, I think, Grantaire. Or else I won't be so nice with my punishments." Enjolras, who has resurfaced, laughs and swims to the side, pulling her in quickly. She shrieks and jumps on him and they play in the water for a few minutes, laughing and joking. I can't help but feel that if they had stayed in Virginia, they would be doing exactly this, and they barely seem to notice we're there.

After about an hour of watching Combeferre, Eponine and Enjolras all try to lap each other, I decide to call it a day and Joly, Prouvaire, Grantaire and I change and go to the bar. Grantaire's already on his fifth drink by the time they emerge and she has changed into a little black dress which makes her look even more stunning than before. Enjolras has his hand on the small of her back as he guides her over to us, something which everyone picks up on.

All throughout the evening, men approach our table to talk to Eponine. Enjolras watches her carefully…maybe jealously is the wrong word, but certainly protectively. She slowly gets drunker, because she's sitting next to Grantaire, and by 11, the men are flocking to her, which she rather enjoys. He's definitely about to get up and drag her away, but Joly puts a hand on his arm, saying, "Just for one night, let her enjoy being the centre of attention," so he stays put. Even so, when one tries to make a move on her, he looks ready to interrupt, but Eponine does it for him.

"What do you think you are doing?" she shouts, and the man steps back, shocked. "I'm not just some common whore you can have a one-night stand with. And I'm not blind – what would your wife say if she could see you now?" She runs over straight into his open arms and breaks down on Enjolras' chest, sobbing as memories of her prostitution days come rushing back. He lifts her up, clearly aware she is no fit state to walk anywhere in those shoes, and says, "We'll see you in the morning. I think we need to set off at about 10 if we want to get back to school tomorrow." Everyone nods and bids him goodnight, and he sets off, with Eponine practically unconscious in his arms. Grantaire, who surprisingly is still awake, comments, "They're very sweet together. As much as I hate to say it, at the moment their relationship is very much like a brother sister one would be." He's right of course…

COMBEFERRE POV

Enjolras and Eponine come down together next morning, and everyone knows that he stayed in her room last night. He smiles slightly as a greeting, but keeps one arm around Eponine. As she rubs her head, I realise why – she is still very hung-over and looks like she's having trouble even walking. She sits down and groans, "Grantaire, how on earth do you do this every day?" He looks up at her amused and teases, "I have no idea," causing her to throw a pack of butter at his head.

Enjolras brings her breakfast, including a strong cup of coffee and she eats it gratefully, but as soon as Grantaire's early morning Bloody Mary appears, she runs out of the room, ready to throw up. Courfeyrac raises an eyebrow at him, and Prouvaire asks, "Was it really necessary for you to order that?" Grantaire shrugs and Enjolras stands abruptly, saying, "I'm gonna check 'Ponine's ok, and then we'll meet you back at school." We all nod and he exits immediately.

On the car journey back, I'm in a car with Prouvaire and Joly – Courf definitely drew the short straw driving alone with Grantaire. We discuss how different Enjolras has been over the past few weeks. "I mean, he's been the same cold-hearted bastard with us, but with Eponine, he seems kinder. Like he actually cares," Joly says and Prouvaire snorts but I interrupt their laughter, arguing, "Well, of course he does. She's the perfect girl for him. Leaving aside all the emotional problems that they seem to have in common, she's an absolute genius if you strip back all the bravado, and the only person I've ever known to fight with Enjolras and win. She fascinates him, and he interests her, so they get on very well. But more than that, she's obviously done something to make him care about her, told him some secret or shown him something that makes him want to be a big part of her life. I know we all still remember the birthday present thing. He never gives presents – so she must have done something to make him want to give a present. It didn't seem to me like he felt he had to either; Eponine isn't exactly the sort of person to get offended if you don't give her a present, so he obviously had to prove something to her. Maybe it's about trust – if they have mutually high expectations when it comes to proving you're worth trusting, that would make sense." When I finally stop talking, they look at me shocked and Prouvaire says, "You really get them. It's nice. So you agree they should be together?" I nod determinedly and answer,

"For the sake of them both. It must be so."


	9. A Lover's Tiff

**Hey guys! Happy Sunday - is anyone else crazy excited for the deluxe soundtrack coming out tomorrow? I can't stop smiling!**

**Hope you like this chapter - thanks to everyone who has sent me such sweet reviews - I love you all!**

**viralsfan101 xxxxxxxxxx**

9

PROUVAIRE POV

A week later and normal school life has resumed. Grantaire is always off his face drunk, Joly barely sleeps in his frenzy to pass his med exams, and Courfeyrac and Combeferre seem to only be interested in one thing – dating. I'm spending a lot of time working with my new lab partner, and Enjolras and Eponine are spending a lot of time together, as per usual.

It seems they have a routine. Every evening they meet in the café and talk quietly for about half an hour, before she starts her shift. When it finishes at about 9, he sits with her but refuses to talk until she's finished her work. Because they're on the same course, he's always ready to help her, but other than that they've completely abandoned all pretence of tutoring. Then when she finally puts her pen down, they sit together and just enjoy each other's company. It doesn't matter if they're reading, arguing or sitting in silence; they always seem to be happy.

Then one day, she doesn't come in. We see them argue for a few minutes outside and hear him shout, "You're being ridiculous. She doesn't deserve your pity, you stupid cow." She stares at him for a moment in shock before furiously storming off. He puts his head in his hands and then comes into the café, and we all have to pretend we didn't see. He's in a simply frightful mood, and it takes us about half an hour to broach the subject. "Enjolras," Grantaire begins but he is quelled by a death glare and promptly retreats to the toilet. "Oh, for Christ's sake, Enjolras," Courfeyrac bursts out, "What on earth is the matter?" He hesitates for a few minutes, apparently considering how to explain before he answers, "Eponine is with Cosette. She and Marius have broken up, and we had a row because Eponine believes the stupid girl deserves sympathy for expecting anything other than a self-centred bastard when she fell in love with Marius. I disagreed, so we fought."

Combeferre tilts his head and says slowly, "Enjolras, she can do what she wants." He turns on him in a simply furious rage and shouts, "Yes, but she's just going to end up getting hurt again. She's managed to convince herself that Cosette actually cares about her, and she should support her, but she seems to have forgotten that this same so-called friend screwed her over only a few weeks ago, and will do so again. Why is she so desperate to go after people who don't care about her, when she has so many friends that actually do?" Joly puts his hand on top of Enjolras pityingly and says, "Maybe you should tell her."

Enjolras promptly falls off his stool in shock and stands, stuttering for a few minutes before he manages to choke out a coherent sentence – "I meant you lot. I don't…I mean, Eponine's just…just Eponine. I…I don't…" Grantaire, who has returned, comments, "Whatever you say mate, but I seriously think you do." I nod in agreement and clear my throat so he pays attention as I say, "Dude, you miss her when she's not here. You get, like, INSANELY jealous when she talks to other guys. Even the mention of Pontmercy's name and you're practically ready to kill, and don't even get me started on your car. Just ask her out – the worst that can happen is that she says no." Combeferre nods in agreement and thinks for a moment, before adding as an afterthought, "He's right – get your claws in before someone else does. Because she won't wait forever." Enjolras shakes his head and says, "The time's not right yet. But I do need to apologise. I'll see you later." He runs off and Courfeyrac looks at us gleefully, bursting out, "He practically admitted he's in love with her!"

EPONINE POV

I've just managed to calm Cosette down enough to get her to sleep when there's a hammering at the door. I rush to try and shut them up and standing there is Enjolras. We left things on a really bad note before and we both blurt out at the same time, "I'm sorry." He shakes his head and insists, "No. It was my fault. I was being stupid. But I just realised something… I like you, Eponine, a lot. And I can't stand to watch you let yourself get hurt. I realise that you're not a child, but… I don't really know what I'm trying to say, but I am really sorry."

I lean in and hug him tightly, murmuring, "I'm sorry too. Sorry I'm too stubborn to see when someone's genuinely trying to help me. And I'm sorry…I'm just sorry. And thank you – for looking out for me." He smiles warmly at me, and then walks away, waving as he gets into his car and drives off. I close the door and lean against it, sliding to sit curled up in a ball as I think 'Where would I be without him?'

The next morning it's raining and I grab my umbrella when I go out of the house, but I'm greeted by a pleasant surprise – Enjolras' car waiting outside the dorm. He honks the horn and I jump in happily, hugging him and saying, "Thank you. I would have had to walk in this crap if it weren't for you." He smiles warmly and shrugs the apology off, driving me straight to my first class. "See you in the café this evening?" he asks and I nod, blowing him a kiss and thanking him again.

That evening, I meet him in the café and we talk about the new movie that's just come out. "Come on, come and see it with me," I beg, and he gives an exaggerated sigh but says, "Ok, IF you come to the museum with me. I want to show you something." I nod happily and hug him, saying, "Thank you!" Just as he's about to say something, Grantaire bursts in and says, "I'm throwing a party!"

Immediately Enjolras responds, "No you're not. Not at my house." Grantaire deflates for a moment and everyone laughs but he soon perks up, saying, "Joly, Combeferre, we can have it at yours." Before they can argue back, he moves on, rushing through details, "Everyone can come – I'll put up flyers! We can have it on Friday." Both Enjolras and I protest, "I'm not coming," but he bullies us for about an hour before I give in, getting my revenge early by whacking him round the face. Then I turn to Enjolras, and plead, "Please come with me. We only have to stay for an hour." He nods slowly and says, "Just for you."


	10. Party Hard

**Hey, I know this is the second chapter of the day but I just wanted to get posting this chapter over with. Please don't hate me too much. I cried when I wrote this, but it is important to the story line, I think.**

**viralsfan101 xxxxxx**

10

JOLY POV

Enjolras and Eponine arrive together, and the whole room falls silent. Besides from the fact that both are normally very attractive, they look amazing together. She's wearing a dress the exact shade of red that Enjolras likes the most, with a pair of massive heels, and he's actually smiling for once, at someone other than Eponine. Almost the instant they get in, they are separated by crowds of people, and I watch her as she gets more and more drunk.

Enjolras reappears about an hour later to see her dancing with a group of boys very provocatively indeed. His whole face hardens and he goes over to her, trying to pull her away. Grantaire tries to intervene, but they begin having a massive row, and Enjolras storms off. She comes over to me and takes off her shoes, tears pouring down her cheeks as she says, "What is the point? He's never gonna notice me." I have so much I want to tell her, like how much he actually does care, but I can't find the words, and so instead I hug her tightly, murmuring, "Let me take you home."

When I get back, the whole house is empty except for our lot. Enjolras is sitting on the floor, head in his hands, like a naughty child, and everyone is sitting speechless around him. I ask, "What happened?" and he looks up at me, despair in his eyes as he explains, "Joly, I've made a massive mistake. What am I going to do?" I'm still confused and Combeferre murmurs quietly, "He slept with Cosette." I freeze and everyone groans – just hearing it again hurts, because this will kill Eponine.

"Why did you let me drink?" he asks Grantaire, who shrugs and remarks, "I thought it would be funny. I never imagined that you would do this." I rub my eyes, trying to make myself believe this and I ask, "Where's Cosette now?" Enjolras shrugs and Courfeyrac looks up, sadly answering in a voice that slowly grows in panic, "She went home. Shit, she went home to Eponine. Eponine knows." Enjolras swears and shouts, "She's gonna kill me. No, she's gonna hate me forever. What the fuck am I going to do?" Everyone shrugs helplessly – I've never seen him like this, so full of remorse, but I don't know what he can do to resolve the situation now.

EPONINE POV

"You did what?" I ask carefully, trying to keep my voice controlled as Cosette claps her hands joyfully and says, "I slept with Enjolras! He really helped me get over Marius. Well, I'm worn out – night!" As soon as she closes her bedroom door, I begin to cry, like really actually sob and I just slump on the floor. I think of yesterday when Enjolras and I were so happy, and wonder where it all went wrong.

I think I stay on the floor all night, just crying and not knowing how to stop. At about 7, I get up and wash my face and brush my teeth, and then sit on the couch and try not to cry all over again. Suddenly I hear a knock at the door, and open it to see Combeferre standing there. Any strength left in my body crumbles and I collapse on him, sobbing. He puts his arms around me and takes me back inside where we sit on the couch, him cradling me and stroking my hair.

COMBEFERRE POV

Enjolras was waiting in his car. He dropped me here, and he must have seen Eponine breakdown. I hope he realises just how much he's hurt her. I'm sitting in her living room, just stroking her hair and letting her cry. Seeing her so distraught puts a massive lump in my throat and I have to hold back the tears. When she reaches the hiccupping stage, about 3 hours later, I say, "Babe, you need to talk to him." She looks at me, eyes full of desperation and grief, and she pleads with me, "Tell me how to forgive him. Give me a way, and I will." When I don't speak, she hangs her head, and sobs, "I get it. You can't. I just…Combe, I don't know what to do. How am I supposed to let this go? He slept with her! He lost his virginity to that bitch, who just keeps screwing me over, and I don't know how to stop imagining them together…I just…"

"So what are you gonna do, Eponine?" She shrugs tearfully and lapses into silence, laying her head on my lap and crying as she thinks. "I need to talk to the dean," she says, "Can you go and get your car? I need you to drop me off at the airport." I shake my head, protesting urgently, "Eponine, running away isn't going to help anyone," but she cuts me off, explaining slowly, almost as if she is trying to persuade herself.

"I feel like I need to clear my head. I need to get away and spend time with my family. Sort out my priorities. I think I've realised that…well, this wouldn't hurt so much if I wasn't in love with him." I gasp and hug her tightly, murmuring, "I'll go get my car."

EPONINE POV

I watch him walk away and then run to the phone. I have a long talk with the Dean, lying that my brother is ill, god forbid, and I need to go to him. He allows me permission to leave for two weeks, which should be enough time and I gratefully thank him. Then I hang up, pack up my stuff and write Enjolras a letter, explaining why I have to leave, and…just everything. Then Combeferre arrives, with Grantaire, Prouvaire and Joly in the car. "Courf sends his love," Joly explains, "but he had to stay with Enjolras."

They all bid me farewell at the gate. "Do you want me to come with you?" Grantaire asks, but I shake my head, replying, "Thank you, but no. I need to be alone. I love you all – tell Enjolras… that I love him. Always will…just…I don't know. Tell him I said goodbye. And give him this." They all hug me, and I walk through onto the plane. As it takes off, I begin to cry. Never could say goodbye.

GRANTAIRE POV

We watch her walk onto the plane and Combeferre begins to cry, saying, "I hate seeing her so upset. She deserves to be happy." Joly rubs him on the back and Prouvaire, who also seems close to tears, says, "Let's go talk to Enjolras. This is going to be difficult."

We get back and Courfeyrac tilts his head questioningly. Practically as one, we nod and his face falls. Enjolras straightens up and asks, "How is she?" Combeferre is still crying, Prouvaire walks off and Joly sits down, head in his hands, so it's left to me to explain, "She's gone. She's gone away from here." He begins to cry but I continue, "She said to tell you that she'll always love you and goodbye. And she asked us to give you this."

As he opens it, I realise that it is a letter. As he begins to read, I realise that this is her goodbye. Not for these two weeks. But forever.


	11. Goodbye - The Letter

**Hey guys! I hate this chapter so much, I just want to get it posted and done. **

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews, I'm glad you don't hate me!**

**viralsfan101 xxxxx**

**PS I think you should listen to ****_Explosions _****by Ellie Goulding when you read this. Hope you enjoy it.**

11

EPONINE'S LETTER

Dear Enjolras,

You know, Monsieur, I think I was a little bit in love with you. No, I was a lot in love with you. I don't even know where to begin to say goodbye to you. You're my best friend, and I love you more than anyone in the world. When we first met, I was a stupid naïve little girl who thought she knew what love was. You set me straight. You showed me all the ways a person could care for someone. So thank you for that.

I miss you every second you're not there, and now that I come to think about it, I don't think I've spent a day without you in months. Just goes to show how much I need you. We've become such close friends, and you're a person I felt like I could tell anything to. And somewhere on this magical journey that we've undertaken together, I fell in love with you. You became the only person I could imagine spending my life with. But that all changed last night.

I guess it's my fault for getting drunk and dancing with those boys. I guess it's my fault for not telling you how much I love you. I guess it's my fault for arguing with you, and being my usual stubborn self. But it's also your fault. It's your fault for not telling me that you loved me as well. It's your fault for getting drunk and sleeping with her. It's your fault for not understanding how much that would hurt me…more than any other girl would have hurt me – or maybe you knew that?

I used to think of you as someone who could never ever hurt me. And now, I can't stop picturing you with her. But I don't blame you – how can I be angry at you when we were never together in the first place? It's just one of those things we should have done, but didn't…and now it's too late. I can't be your friend any more. I can't even bear to think about you. So I'm going away to clear my head, and when I come back, hopefully it'll be like you never existed.

But before I can remove myself from your life completely, I have to tell you the truth. I LOVE YOU. More than life itself. Forever and always. I love your eyes and the way they always shine when you're making fun of me. I love your hair and the way the curls hang down over your eyes. I love your lips, and the way they're so perfectly formed. I love watching you read, because you become so deeply involved in the words. I love how you become so passionate about everything, because it makes you happy and that makes me happy. I love how you mess around with the boys but love them anyway. I love how serious you are about your work, and I really hope you become successful one day. I love everything about you, and I'm just sorry I didn't realise it sooner.

Dearest Enjolras, I have to thank you as well. Thank you for letting me into your life, and telling me things about you that no one else knew. Thank you for listening to me, when I whined about my petty problems, and when I just wanted to tell someone about my family. Thank you for dropping me home every night, because I know how difficult it was for you to let people into your precious car. Thank you for taking me to see my family, and to that hotel in Pennsylvania, and for supporting me when I got really drunk. Thank you for being completely honest with me, about Marius – you're the only one who told me the truth. Thank you for just being you.

If you were here, I think you'd be telling me that Cosette didn't mean anything, and that I was the one you wanted. I just want to let you know that for what it's worth, you were the one I wanted as well. But if she didn't mean anything, you wouldn't have slept with her. I get it, you know, she's pretty, and rich, and funny – the type of girl who your mother would love. Your father would like her too – she's got proper parentage and money. Whereas I'm the type of person they could never accept.

So all of this means that I have to say goodbye. Forever. When I come back, you'll never see me again, and I promise you it'll be like we never knew each other. I'm moving dorm, and this is where I need your help. I need you to pass on some messages to people I have hurt or who have hurt me.

Tell Cosette that I'm sorry about everything and that I just can't bear to be around that apartment any more. Tell Grantaire to sober up, and that one day, when he's stopped drinking, we'll meet again and I'll be so proud. Tell Combeferre to stop crying and that I love him so much. Tell Joly to stop being such a hypo and wish him luck with his exams. Tell Prouvaire to ask his lab partner out. Tell Courfeyrac to make sure that he finds a nice girl that can really make him happy; he deserves it. Tell them all that I'm crazily sorry and that I really really love them.

So that just leaves you to say goodbye to. And I promise you that if I was strong enough, I would have done it in person. But I never would have managed it – you and I both know that one look at you would have been enough to stop me. So here goes:

Enjolras, I love you. So much that it hurts sometimes. So much that I'd do anything for you. And I wish there was another way for me to do this, because this is tearing me apart. But it really is for the best, and in time, you will come to understand that. So promise me something – work hard, pass your exams and become a really successful lawyer. Never drink again, and focus on your studies – it's best for you. But most importantly, forget about me. Make it so that you could walk past me on the street in a year, and we could smile at each other and walk on.

Thank you for so many good times. Thank you for being my support for so long. Sorry for every bit of pain I've ever caused you. I love you. Goodbye, my love.

Yours, forever and always,

Eponine.


	12. Clean Break

**Hey everyone! Happy Sunday! So at the moment I'm really depressed because it's been two days since all of you in America got your Les Miserables DVDs. Here in England, however, we don't get that day until the 5th of May. I don't think I can wait that long! **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. It's how they cope after she goes (sob!)**

**Please read and review! Enjoy**

**viralsfan101 xxxxxxx**

12

GRANTAIRE POV

He finishes the letter and crumples it in his hand, collapsing on the floor in floods of tears. While I move to support him, Joly grabs it and reads it quickly. "She's gone," he repeats and I feel so helpless. How will he ever survive without Eponine?

AZELMA POV

When the cab pulled up in front of the house, everyone was confused, but suddenly Eponine stepped out, and I felt so happy, until I saw her face. Her eyes were red and swollen and she had tear tracks all down her cheeks. Papa keeps the boys inside, while Mom and I go out to greet her. She says only six words, "He slept with my roommate, Momma," and dissolves into floods of tears. Both of us flounder for a minute, but she runs past us, straight up to her room.

When we go up there later that evening, she and her duvet are gone, and I see her from her window, sitting by the river. That's where she spends the majority of the first week, rain or shine. Some days she cries, some we hear the most awful agony-filled screams and others she just sits there. That first night, we wait up until midnight before she comes back inside, and when my alarm goes off at 5.30, she's already back out there. She repeats this for seven long days.

We all try talking to her, or even making her eat, but she has only one saltwater cracker a day for the whole time she's here. Papa goes out and tries to practically drag her inside, but she remains still, unmoving. Mom goes out and tries to make her talk but she remains silent, tears rolling down her cheeks. Gavroche goes out and tries to make her laugh, but she doesn't react. I go out and sit beside her quietly, but she doesn't even acknowledge my presence. It's almost as though she's in her own little world, and she can't see or hear us at all.

Then, on the eighth day, she sleeps in her room for the whole day and the next night. We begin to worry she has passed out, and call the doctor but he declares that she is fine, just worn out. The next morning, she wakes bright and early and prepares us all breakfast, back to the Eponine who we knew before she left for college, always happy and ready to serve. But when she thinks we can't see her, I catch a glimpse of her eyes. They look dead and dull, all happiness gone from them.

Over the next few days, she really throws herself back into our lives. She helps us with our schoolwork, sews with Mom and even chats with Papa when he gets home every evening. He doesn't lose his temper once, being all sugar and light because Eponine is around. On her final night, she insists on making us all food, even Montparnasse, who she invites to visit. It's a warm family dinner, but there's an air of sadness hanging as we all know we have to say goodbye to her.

When we wake the next morning, she's all packed, and she hugs us goodbye, before rushing away. Eponine never did deal with goodbyes well, so none of us stay to wave her off. It's what she would have wanted.

COURFEYRAC POV

It takes Enjolras ten days to stop crying. He sleeps for two days after that, but on the thirteenth day, normal life resumes. He finally goes back to his lecture on the fourteenth day, and about half an hour after he's left, there's a knocking at the door. Grantaire sighs, "That better not be him. We only just got him out." He swings open the door to reveal…Eponine.

"Eponine! You're back!" we both yelp and hug her tightly. She smiles wanly and says, "Put this book back in Enjolras' shelf. Don't make a big deal out of it." We nod and invite her in, but she shakes her head, insisting, "Clean break, remember?" She's about to walk away, but something strikes her and she says, "I'm going to tell you something that you cannot tell ANYONE, ok?" We both nod and she explains, "I'm staying in the dorm next to the law block, ok? You can come find me in the case of a dire emergency but ONLY then. OK?" We nod, hug her once more, and watch her walk away sadly.

That afternoon, we walk into the café, where Enjolras is arguing with the new barista. "Look," he shouts, "Can you just tell me when Eponine is next scheduled to work?" The barista shouts back, "There is no Eponine on this rota. Sorry mate, I don't have any idea what the hell you're talking about." Enjolras goes bright red and looks as if he's about to explode but just then the manager appears, and takes Enjolras to one side, leaving the bewildered barista alone.

He explains quietly, "Look, Enjolras, Eponine came in this morning and quit her job. Said she had to start somewhere else, start afresh. I'm sorry." He breaks down in tears and we move over to him, sitting him down and he cries despairingly, "She really meant it. How can I live without her?" Both Grantaire and I look at him uselessly and he just slumps over his knees, heart breaking. "I didn't even get to tell her," he whispers, "that I love her as well."

Just then, Grant has an absolutely brilliant idea and he says, "Write her a letter. A goodbye." I murmur, "Might not be the best idea; her resolve is weak as it is," but he shrugs and replies quietly, "Then she'll come back to him. Come on, Courf, this is an emergency." I nod in agreement and we both turn to Enjolras, who has already started writing. When he's finished, I take it to her block and leave it for her in reception. I miss her almost as much as he does and I hope this cracks her.


	13. One Day More - The Letter

**Hey, thanks for all the lovely reviews and follows! To PhoenixGirl97, you need to create an account so we can fangirl about Virals and Les Mis together! Thanks to everyone who's sticking with this, and I promise it does get better!**

13

ENJOLRAS' LETTER

Dear Eponine,

I can't begin this letter thinking of it as a goodbye. I love you and miss you too much. So I just want you to know, before I even start, that if you ever need me, I will always welcome you back with open arms and love you like you deserve to be loved.

You started by saying that when we first met, you were stupid and naïve. Eponine, you were NEVER stupid – you're one of the cleverest people I've ever met, as I think I told you, and one of the only people brilliant and actually brave enough to argue with me. Naïve is the wrong word – you were uneducated in the world of love, through no fault of your own, but I think…so was I. You taught me what it meant to love, so thank you for that.

When we first met, I was an arrogant prick, who didn't show his emotions and was too focused on his schoolwork to do anything else. You quickly snapped me out of that, and taught me how to enjoy myself. You taught me that nobody's perfect, even though you were pretty damn close, and you taught me that love doesn't make you weak. Thank you.

I miss you too, my love, more than anything. I need you more than Grantaire needs alcohol, or Joly needs sanitizer. You're just so…so perfect for me. So funny, and smart, and beautiful. And I think that I always loved you; it just took me this long to realise it. The boys always teased me, joking that I had found love at last, and I realise now how right they were. And I would have married you, Eponine, and we would have had children, and grown old together, just enjoying each other's company. But I had to fuck it all up.

You are not to blame for any of this. It's mostly my fault – it was my choice to sleep with the bitch. It was my choice to come to the stupid party in the first place. It was my choice to start drinking. It was my choice to start a fight with you – I should have trusted that you wouldn't have done anything stupid. It was my choice to let you walk away without telling you how I really felt. It was my choice to let her kiss me, and to take her into that room. It was my choice to not rush straight over to you and tell you the truth – that I loved you and I was really sorry. I can always try and blame Grantaire, for letting me get drunk, or blame Courfeyrac for not watching out for me, but I know in my heart of hearts that it was all my fault, and it is too much for me to ask you for forgiveness.

I sort of wish you did blame me – that would give me some hope that there was a relationship there to be salvaged. But I want you to know that if you come back to me – it's never too late. Whatever you want from me, a friend or a lover, I'll be waiting. I just can't bear to think that I messed up my one chance to be with you. Because I can't forget about you, Eponine, and I'll spend my whole life waiting if I have to.

I never had the chance to tell you how much I love you as well. I love your eyes and the way they shine when you're talking about something you believe. I love your hair and the way you get frustrated with the tangles, even though it always looks perfect to me. I love your lips and the way they curl up at the corners when the boys do something stupid, and you pretend not to laugh. I love the way you interact with your family, and how open you are, not hiding anything from them. I love how involved you get in your work, or your reading and how you can not look up for hours but still seem to follow the conversation. I love listening to you laugh, and how infectious it is. I love how beautiful you are, but how you don't seem to know it yet. I love how you're not afraid to throw your shoes at Grantaire, just because it's unladylike. I love everything about you, and I'm sorry I never told you.

When I got your letter, and realised that I would never have a chance to talk to you about this, it was like the world had broken in two and I had fallen into the gap. It felt like my whole body was on fire and there was nothing left to put me out. I cried for ten days straight. Did I ever tell you that I'd never cried before I met you? You're the only person I've ever cried over – does that not prove how much I love you?

I need to thank you too. Thank you for accepting me for what I am, and not trying to change me. I changed without even realising it, because you allowed me to see what was wrong with me. Thank you for listening to my shit, and for not hating me for my family. Thank you for talking to me and telling me the truth about yourself. Thank you for making me love you. Thanks for just letting me be your friend.

I need to apologise as well, but I don't really know where to begin. You're right, if you were with me right now, I'd be trying to persuade you that she didn't mean anything and that you are the only important one. But in truth, I don't even know how to apologise for this. It was the biggest mistake I will ever make, and I will regret it for my whole life. I guess I did it because I wanted to make you jealous. You had spent the whole evening making me jealous, not on purpose of course, and I wanted revenge. But I was drunk and stupid and I will never do anything like that ever again. And I'm so sorry for it – I love you, not her, and I don't give a shit about her parentage, her money or whether my family will accept her. All I want is you.

I'm sorry that I never got a chance to tell you all this. And I'm sorry that you feel like you have to say goodbye to all your friends because I messed up. I passed on all your messages, but I don't want you to lose them, because I've been stupid. So don't feel like you can't drop by.

So now we have to say goodbye. I wish I'd had an opportunity to change your mind face to face, but I didn't, so I'm going to try and do it through my letter. Eponine, I love you more than my own life. I love you so much that it will kill me every day for the rest of my life to know that I blew my shot with you.

If you think this is what you need, then I will do it. And I swear, I will make you proud. But I can't forget you. You're the only person I will ever love, and I can't bear to think of…never mind. I love you, Eponine Thenardier, and I want to give us one last chance. Give me one last chance to change your mind, and if after that day, you can't forgive me, and know for certain that we can't move on from this, then I promise I will let you go and try my hardest to move on. But I can't do that without knowing that I tried.

So I will give you a month. A month to respond to my letter, to give me another chance. And if you don't reply, I'll take that to mean that you can't let this go. And that's fine too.

'Ponine, I love you so much. I hope this isn't goodbye. But if it is- I love you and I'm so so sorry. For all the wrong I did. For all the rows and the stubbornness. Thank you for making me who I am today. Thank you for proving that love really does make you stronger. I will never forget you. Just please Eponine. One day more.

Yours, because who else ever had me really?

Apollo

Xx


	14. One Day More

**Hey guys! Special update for you because I'm on holiday! Yay! I'll post two more tomorrow like normal, and then one update on Wednesday, because then I'm going to New York to stalk Aaron and won't be able to post :( **

**Ok, everything's getting better now; I'm seriously sorry i made so many of you cry! I promise it gets better now - enjoyy!**

**viralsfan101 xxxxxx**

14

GRANTAIRE POV

It's about three weeks after Courf posts the letter that it happens. She comes into the café, eyes red and she comes straight over to us, asking quickly, "Where's Enjolras?" Everyone is about to greet her excitedly when they catch the seriousness in her eye and I answer, "On his way." Immediately, she sits down, and begins a conversation, like she never left. Soon enough, everyone relaxes and we begin to laugh together.

Suddenly she freezes, and we all look outside the window, to see Enjolras coming towards the café. She blurts out, "I shouldn't be here. I need to go," and she makes to rise but Joly and I push her back down and Prouvaire says, "The two of you need to talk this out." He walks in and as he catches sight of her, his jaw drops open. She rises and they stand opposite each other, just staring.

"You signed your real name," she says and he gives a sad smile, replying, "Only for you."

A tear rolls down her cheek and she takes a step closer as she says, "You said I was right."

He nods and shrugs his shoulders, answering, "When have you ever been wrong? You told the truth," and he steps towards her.

She nods slightly and says, "Had to. You slept with her."

He begins to cry as well now and he tilts his head, answering, "I'm sorry. Biggest mistake of my life. You left without saying goodbye."

She smirks slightly and takes another step, replying "I'm sorry. Biggest mistake of my life."

With that, they close the gap and he hugs her close as they cry together. His vest becomes soaked, as does her hair and they stay like that for about ten minutes.

All of a sudden, they go all bipolar on each other. She pulls away and slaps him round the face, shouting, "What are you doing to me? You slept with that cow! How could you do that?" He goes bright red, and cries back, "You're one to talk! Dancing with those guys – come on, Eponine, you're better than that!" She lets out a squeal of frustration and shrieks, "But I never would have done anything with them! Ever – and that's the difference between you and I. I NEVER WOULD! Ugh, I should never have come here." She makes to storm out, but he grabs her arm, pulling her close and kissing her passionately.

Combeferre grins and Joly and Courfeyrac high-five each other, but when they finally come apart, we all look away hurriedly. We hear her murmur, "One day more. Prove to me that you're worth it." He must have agreed because next thing we know, they're gone.

EPONINE POV

Enjolras and I walk side by side through the campus, and reach the city's park. We hire a boat, and go out to talk. I say nothing until we're in the middle of the water and he begs, "Eponine, say something. Anything. Tell me what you're thinking." I look him directly in the eye and all the rage swells inside me as I burst out, "How was she?" He looks at me, shocked and confused, and I shout, "You wanted me to talk, let's talk. How was she? Did you enjoy yourself, Apollo?" He waves his hands looking for inspiration for a moment before he shouts, "No, I didn't. Of course I didn't, because I thought of nothing apart from how much you would hate me." This makes me so angry and I shriek, "LIAR! If that was true, Enjolras, you would NEVER have done it."

He yells, "What was I supposed to do? I thought I'd fallen in love with my best friend, with no hope of her ever loving me back. I wanted comfort. It was stupid, I know that, and I regret it so much – but I can't go back and redo it, so please let's just move on." I gasp and repeat slowly, "Let's just move on?! Move on? Like this is an argument over who ate the last cookie? No, Enjolras, this isn't just something we can brush under the carpet. You're being so unfair!" He stares at me in shock for a moment, before roaring, "I'M BEING UNFAIR?! You left without saying anything, didn't even give me a chance to talk. How is that fair?" I scream straight back at him, "LIFE ISN'T FAIR, ENJOLRAS! You slept with someone else! I couldn't even breathe, I was crying so hard. I thought that was it for us, there was no hope, and I didn't know what else to do! I loved you too much to face seeing you every day, and pretend that it was all ok." He yells, "I love you too! And if you really loved me, you'd be willing to fight for this. To fight for us!"

I freeze for a moment, and my throat closes up, so I can only whisper, "I want to fight, Enjolras, I really do. I just don't know if I'm strong enough. I don't think I can take this going wrong twice, and I don't know if I can be in a relationship with someone I can't trust." He's about to reply when there's a massive crack of thunder and the heavens open. It starts to rain really hard and we're soaked in seconds. As I look up at the sky in shock, I do the only thing I can think of. I begin to laugh. Seriously laugh, for the first time in weeks. He does as well, and I finally feel free. Not happy, because I'm still hurting, but back where I belong, laughing with Enjolras.

I catch his eye and his whole face softens. "I love you," he says, and I nod, leaning in close to him, so our foreheads rest against each other and reply, "I love you too." He kisses me lightly and asks, "Do we fight?" I nod and he smiles, happier than I've seen him in weeks. I begin to cry again and he makes me look at him as he says, "I'm sorry. Please forgive me." I think for a moment, and finally respond, "Forgiving is easy. It's done. But forgetting? Trusting? Hard. I don't know if I can do that any time soon." He shrugs and smiles broadly, pulling me into a hug and answering, "We have time. Forever."


	15. Moving On

**Happy Easter! I hate this chapter, it's a total filler, but I guess it had to be done...Sorry if you hate this, but I promise next chapter is slightly better.**

**viralsfan101 xxxx**

15

JOLY POV

I'm over at Musichetta's dorm when I get the shock of my life. We're sitting in the living room, when the door opens and her new roommate walks in, soaked through. "Hey, hun! What happened to you?" Chetta asks, and I gasp. It's Eponine, mascara all down her cheeks and clothes sticking to her body. "Oh, hey Joly," she says casually and is about to go into her room, but I stop her, asking, "Eponine? You live here now? With my girlfriend?" She shrugs and nods and tries to leave again, but Chetta says, "Go and get changed, babe, and then you can tell us what happened." She rolls her eyes slightly and then nods, and goes into her room.

When she re-enters, she's wearing a massive t-shirt, pyjama bottoms, and UGGs and she has a towel round her shoulders. She sits down in a chair opposite us and she has a broad smile on her face. "Well? How did it go with Enjolras?" She practically beams at just the mention of his name, but she says coyly, "Well enough. I think we'll be able to work things out." Both Chetta and I raise an eyebrow and she's about to explain more fully when there's a loud knocking at the door.

I get up and open it to see Grantaire, Prouvaire, Courfeyrac and Combeferre all standing there. They fall in through the door, and sigh when they see Eponine. "We thought…we thought something had happened. Enjolras came back and didn't say anything, but he put on some music." I do a double take, but Eponine smirks and comments, "One day you boys will learn to stop expecting him to be predictable. Enjolras does what he wants, when he wants, and he's not someone you can anticipate the actions of." Immediately they rush over to her and Grantaire pleads, "Tell us what happened! Did you talk it out?"

She tilts her head and says, "We shouted it out. What was said is between me, him, and anyone who was in the park earlier. But I think we'll be ok. We just need to rebuild trust before we can think about a serious relationship. I love him and I always will, but it's gonna take me a long time to forget about this. I don't need any of you interfering either. Just keep out of it. Be happy that I don't have to say goodbye." Combeferre grins broadly and hugs her tightly, murmuring, "I couldn't be more happy, babe. I love you, and I'm proud of you for talking to him. I know how hard it must have been," but she shakes her head, explaining, "It actually wasn't. I love him, and if I want to be happy, I need to learn to move on from these things and be strong."

Immediately, Prouvaire jumps on her and hugs her close but she puts a hand up, saying, "There is one thing though. I haven't told him this yet, but I don't want him drinking ever again. I would be grateful if some of you could support me on this, because I know he's not addicted to it, like Grantaire here, but he does like a drink every now and then, and I want to stop that." Everyone frowns slightly, especially Grant, who clearly thinks this an awful idea, but Courfeyrac nods and says, "I'm in." Slowly, everyone agrees until it's just Grantaire who remains quiet. He thinks for a moment, before answering, "I'm not going to quit drinking, because I'm pretty sure I'd die, but I promise to cut back." Eponine throws herself into his open arms and says, "Thank you, babe. I'm so grateful. To all of you, for helping me, even though I don't deserve it."

COURFEYRAC POV

The next day, we sit at a table of six in the café. Enjolras is amazingly actually smiling and he keeps glancing at the door, waiting for Eponine to arrive. She comes in about ten minutes after we've all sat down, and sees there is no chair for her to sit in, but she simply shrugs and sits down on Enjolras' lap, kissing him lightly and asking, "How was your day?" He grins and answers, "Wonderful now you're in it. And yours?" She smiles and turns away, acting like he hasn't spoken. Grantaire looks up at her, and he has massive bags under his eyes. She pulls a face and says, "When was the last time you had something to drink?" He shakes his head, and begins to count on his fingers before answering, "16 hours ago." Immediately she runs over and throws her arms around his neck, squealing, "Oh, you sweetheart! Thank you!" Then she turns to Enjolras and explains, "We're all giving up alcohol, babe; even Grantaire is cutting down." He nods slightly, not even questioning her and pulls her back down on his lap. I can see that for a long time, she could ask anything of him, and he wouldn't be able to say no.

After a lot of pleading and wheedling, Eponine manages to get us free drinks as a goodbye present from the manager, who admits that she was a good waitress and he'll be sad to lose her. She pulls up a chair, but basically doesn't let go of Enjolras' hand the whole time they're here. Subconsciously, he strokes it lightly, savouring the feeling of her being with him, and she has a constant grin on her face. Combeferre is talking about some girl he bedded last night and Enjolras' face hardens, worried how she will react to even the mention of sex, but he calms as she pretends to disapprove but her eyes are laughing. Grantaire stands, clearly almost ready to pass out, and he starts to bid us all goodnight, when the door swings open and she enters. Hair golden like the sun, and eyes burning with a fiery passion, she speaks in a girlish voice, "What are you two doing together?" Cosette has arrived, and shit is about to go down.


	16. Shit Goes Down

**Sorry sorry sorry! I'm so sorry I didn't update again yesterday - it may have something to do with my butt being glued to the sofa by laziness. Yeah...I fell asleep. Sorry!**

**Hope everyone had a good Easter - are we ready for shit to go down? This has been a long time coming!**

**Enjoyyyy!**

**viralsfan101 xxxx**

16

GRANTAIRE POV

I'm standing, because I was ready to leave, but Cosette's entrance practically forces me to retake my seat. Eponine stands and speaks quietly, in a tone we have all learnt to recognise as danger, as she says, "Excuse me? What are we doing together?" Cosette nods, unafraid, and answers, "Yes. I am Enjolras' girlfriend now, and I don't want him sitting and holding hands with other girls. Not even ugly ones like you." All of us make to stand now, protesting against the rudeness of her words, but both Enjolras and Eponine put out their hands, gesturing for us to sit down, without ever taking their eyes off Cosette. I suddenly understand – Eponine has waited far too long for this to just let us interfere.

"Your boyfriend? Wow, I'm starting to see why Marius dumped you. Just because you sleep with someone else's boyfriend doesn't give you automatic claim to them, and bitch, there is no fucking way you get to win this one. You've won your whole life and it's time someone told you no. So no, Cosette. He's not your boyfriend and he's not your property. He's the love of my life, and we're going to be together for a very long time. Do you know what that means, you whore? It means you slept with my boyfriend, so I suggest you get out before I bitchslap you back to the trampy hole in the ground in Iowa that you came from."

Cosette gapes at her for a moment but doesn't move from her spot, firmly standing her ground, so Enjolras stands to add insult to injury. "Bitch, you need to go. And know when you do, that I would not go out with you if you were the last person alive. Sleeping with you is the biggest mistake I ever made, and I will never go back there. You…repel me." She bursts into tears and runs out, and the whole café bursts into applause as Eponine kisses him lightly and murmurs, "Thank you." He simply nods, and says, "Pontmercy, you can go after her. You're welcome." Marius rises from a table in the corner that I didn't even notice and sprints out after her without a word. I wonder about how many days he's been sitting there watching us.

They sit down and resume the conversation as if the little scene never happened, but I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders and I grin. Giving up alcohol will all be worth it if it means these two stay together. They're just unstoppable.

JOLY POV

Eponine moves away to take a phone call and we all watch as her face lights up, and then falls and then she stiffens, paralysed by something I can only identify as fear. She comes over and says brightly, "I have good news, bad news and very bad news." Enjolras raises an eyebrow and she explains, "Good news is that Azelma, Dion and Gavroche are flying out to see us." He smiles broadly and says, "That's great news, 'Ponine, it'll be lovely to see them," but she presses on like he hasn't spoken, "Bad news is that Montparnasse and my father are coming too." He goes ghostly white and asks, "Did you…did you tell them?" She gives a small nod of her head but continues, "Very bad news is that they're all pissed off and they'll be here in two minutes." Her eyes suddenly fill with panic and he yelps, "Two minutes? What are we going to do?" I've never seen Enjolras like this, so afraid, but I realise that these are the people that made Eponine sell herself, and I wonder if he's scared for himself or for her.

"Eponine, they're gonna kill you if they know we're together. Especially Parnasse." She nods again and hugs him tightly, then asks, "You'll stand by me?" He nods solemnly and replies with conviction, "Always." Immediately, Combeferre puts in, "We'll protect you as well. I promise." Everyone murmurs in assent when suddenly the door swings open and in walk two menacing men. Behind them is a young girl, about 14, 15, a boy who can't be more than 9, and a four year old boy, who immediately shouts out some nonsense. The children run towards Eponine and hug her tightly, Dion hugging Enjolras' knees while the elder two both throw evil looks at him until she reprimands them, "Now, guys, we'll have none of that. We have talked it over like adults and we're all better now. So you say hi to him like you did when he came down to ours." The girl, Azelma, hugs him tightly and he grins broadly, murmuring, "I'm sorry." She nods in forgiveness but her brother, Gavroche, is harder to crack.

He turns to Enjolras and says, "Do you have any idea what you did to her? She cried, she screamed, she had days where she was practically comatose. We all had to watch that. My mom…it was like you ripped her heart out. And now just because she's stupid and in love and wants you back, we're expected to forgive you." Enjolras bows his head slightly before crouching in front of the boy and explaining, "I know I hurt her. I didn't realise it was that bad," and at this point he shoots a sideways glance at Eponine who blushes, before he continues, "but I'm truly sorry. And believe me – I'm willing to spend the rest of my life making it up to her. And I promise you, 'Vroche, that I will never hurt her again." Gavroche nods solemnly and sticks out his hand, demanding, "Swear it." Enjolras shakes it firmly and answers, "I swear." Immediately the little boy relaxes and comes over, sitting by us and introducing himself. We all greet him absentmindedly, at the same time, keeping an eye on the ticking time bomb that is her father.

Enjolras steps forward bravely and says, "Good evening, sir. I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you, although I believe you are acquainted with my father." Thenardier gives a rough nod and barks, "Let me tell you, son, you must be pretty special to have my daughter interested in you. You must be pretty stupid for making a mistake like you did. And let me tell you, you're pretty screwed for hurting my daughter." Enjolras visibly pales but stands firm, and Montparnasse says, "Eponine, you're in a relationship with this stuck-up rich bourgeois?" She nods and steps forward, linking hands with him and answering, "Yes, Parnasse, and if you want to hurt him, you're gonna have to hurt me as well."

Her father stiffens slightly and says, "Eponine, darling, may Montparnasse and I speak to you outside for a moment?" She freezes and looks around at Azelma, who shrugs, before turning back and answering, "Yes, Papa." The three of them go outside and Enjolras makes casual conversation with Azelma, Dion and Gavroche, all of them keeping both eyes firmly trained on Eponine. Suddenly, he lets out a groan and they're all off outside. When we look, we see the two men bundling her into a car and they speed off. Enjolras jumps in his car and drives after them, leaving the children standing on the pavement. We go out to meet them and she says, "He really seriously loves her, doesn't he?" We all nod, murmuring slightly and Gavroche asks carefully, "Then why would he cheat on her? I don't understand?" I shrug and Prouvaire explains, "They weren't exactly together at the time. He was very drunk. Completely out-of-it. They had a row, and he wanted to make her jealous. But he will never do it again. Mainly because she's forbidden him from drinking." They both smirk and we all think, 'Typical Eponine.'

Just then my phone rings, and its Enjolras. He's sobbing down the phone and he shouts, "Joly, I need you to help me. They beat her and dumped her on the side of the road, and I'm pretty sure her ribs are broken." I ask, "Why don't you just take her to hospital?" but both her siblings shout, "NO!" I immediately pass the message onto Enjolras, who is on the verge of a breakdown, but I manage to calm him down enough to explain, "Dude, your place's nearest. Take her there and put her on the kitchen table. Don't do anything else, leave her be before you do her any more damage." I hear a choked reply and say, "Someone needs to get me to Enjolras' house now."


	17. Discover and Recover

**Hey guys! Happy Wednesday! I'm sorry but this will be my last update for a while because I'M GOING TO NEW YORK! Did I tell you about my plan to hunt Aaron down and marry him? :P**

**Leave me lots of nice reviews to come back to! **

**Enjoyyyy**

**viralsfan101 xxxxx**

17

JOLY POV

Prouvaire and I, being the only ones studying medicine, race through the door, and straight to the kitchen where Eponine is unconscious on the table. I stop dead at the sight, shocked at what I see before me. She's covered in blood, with bruises already forming on her exposed skin, and I dread to think what injuries she has that we can't even see yet. Enjolras is standing next to her, and when we enter, he looks up and Prouvaire gasps. His eyes are bloodshot, he has tear tracks all down his cheeks and he looks like he's gonna collapse. Immediately he asks, "What can I do to help?" I shake my head and exchange a look with Prouvaire, who moves out of the room to fetch Combeferre and Courfeyrac – we're gonna need their help.

"Enjolras, we can work better without you in here." He shakes his head immediately and begins to insist, "I'm not leaving her," but I cut him off, trying to guide him towards the door. Prouvaire enters again and tries to help me, but Enjolras punches him in the face and throws me off. Immediately Courf and Combe are in and they wrestle him out of the room, allowing us to lock the door. We're both panting, and we compose ourselves before turning with dread to Eponine's body.

The first thing we do is remove her clothes, except her knickers, so we can see the full extent of the damage. She has at least 17 open cuts on her back, which look like she's been hit with a belt or a stick. There's heavy bruising round her abdomen and at least two of her ribs are broken, while the rest are almost black with bruises. She has a thin cut on her neck and both cheeks are bruised badly. Her legs are pretty bad too, but the thing that concerns me most is the blood around the top of her thighs. "She's been raped," Prouvaire breathes and I nod sadly, answering, "We need to protect her." He nods, and we get to work, starting with her ribs.

COURFEYRAC POV

When we wrestle Enjolras out of the kitchen, Combe, Grant and I quickly discover that we have to sit on him to stop him breaking the door down and getting back to her. After about four hours of this, Joly and Prouvaire finally emerge, both sweating heavily. None of us move from where we are, so from the floor, Enjolras asks, "How is she?"

Joly bows his head slightly and so it's left to Prouvaire to explain, "We've bandaged her up and put her in some nice clean clothes. She's heavily bruised, and has a lot of cuts, as well as two broken ribs. But…um, Enjolras…you need to remain calm…but…we think, we THINK… he may have raped her." Immediately all of us gasp and this moment of weakness is enough for Enjolras' who jumps up and is about to storm out of the house when a small voice says, "Enjolras, stop."

He turns to see Gavroche giving him evils, arms folded menacingly. "If you leave now, you're just deserting Eponine all over again, and you promised not to do that. She needs you here. Montparnasse can wait." Enjolras tenses for a moment, before he breaks down into tears and sobs, "I promised to protect her. I've let her down. I hate myself so much." Grantaire moves to hug him tightly and in that moment, I lean over to Joly and say, "I'm gonna get her a morning-after pill. Only thing worse than rape is pregnancy from rape." He nods and I'm about to walk out when I hear the most heart-wrenching sound ever. Eponine is screaming.

GRANTAIRE POV

Almost before we hear the scream, he is gone and in the room beside her. We arrive seconds later to see Eponine, still screaming but unconscious. There is panic in Enjolras' eyes, but Joly takes charge and tells him, "Hug her. Make her feel safe. Calm her down, like you would if she was awake." Enjolras takes her in his arms and holds her close, rocking her gently, all the while with tears rolling down his cheeks. She stops screaming and he kisses her forehead lightly, and all of a sudden she begins to cry as well. Her eyes open and she kisses him sweetly before murmuring something we don't catch. He looks at her pained and she nods slightly, and buries her head in his chest.

We leave them alone to comfort each other, and wait in the living room. I look at the clock and realise that it's been over 24 hours since I last had a drink. I can't help but feel a sense of accomplishment, and make a note to tell Eponine when she is feeling better. Suddenly, Enjolras emerges, her in his arms, and he gives us a tight smile before explaining, "I'm gonna take Eponine to bed." Joly stands and says, "Can I speak to her first?" He gives a tiny nod, eyes flashing dangerously to warn him to be kind to her.

"Eponine, my darling, I hope you are not feeling too awful. You have some very bad bruising, especially to your stomach, so be careful with that. You won't be able to move too much, because you've cracked two ribs, and I've had to stitch up some of your cuts and I do not want you ripping those out. Also… you need to take this pill. Let me know if you need any painkillers, but I think rest is the most important thing." She nods gratefully and comes over to hug me, murmuring, "Does he know? About the rape?" I tilt my head slightly and she frowns but doesn't say anything, taking the pill quickly and disappearing into his room without another word.

We're all huddled around the table, talking quietly when Azelma stands and says, "Is there somewhere Vroche, Dion and I can sleep tonight? We were gonna stay in a hotel, but we can't exactly go back to Dad now." I immediately nod my head and say, "Take my bed," and she smiles gratefully before they both disappear. Combeferre growls quietly, "If I have my way, they will never go back to that monster again." Everyone nods in agreement and we are decided – we will do everything we can to help Eponine and her siblings. Whatever it takes.


	18. The Truth

**Hey guys! I'm baaaaaaack! Did you miss me? Don't answer that. Ok, so I didn't quite find Aaron, but I did see someone who looked just like him, so that was quite exciting :D America is amazing, but bloody hell it was hot. I didn't pack for hot! Someone's doing this on purpose.**

**Ok, so here's the next chapter. I actually hate this and it is rather fillerish, so I'm so sorry for the disappointment :(**

**Hope you don't hate it too much!**

**Love you all **

**viralsfan101**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

18

EPONINE POV

I wake up in Enjolras' arms, and remember. I remember the attack, the rape, the tears and I mentally slap myself for being so weak. I promise not to cry over this again, and slowly manoeuvre myself out of bed, without waking him up. He looks exhausted and I dread to think what he went through while I was out of it, but I don't want to disturb him. I make my way into the kitchen, where almost everyone is sitting round the kitchen island.

Joly comes over and takes my pulse. When he seems satisfied, he hugs me loosely, avoiding my injuries carefully. In response, I kiss his cheek lightly; do the same to Prouvaire and say, "Thank you for yesterday, guys. I'm really sorry about everything; I'll get out of your way now." They all immediately shake their heads and try to force me into a seat, but a sudden thought strikes me and I gasp, "Oh my god, where's Azelma? And Gavroche? And little Dion? My babies, oh, I can't believe I just fell asleep; I'm such an awful person!" Grantaire forces me to sit then, and he smiles slightly, despite the bags under his eyes, as he explains, "I let them sleep in my bed. It's cool, it's all dealt with."

I feel myself well up and I choke, "I don't deserve friends like you guys, you're too awesome." Combeferre frowns slightly and says, "You're the most incredible person I've ever met. So brave, and clever, and beautiful." I smile gratefully, but a voice from behind me shocks me, saying, "Careful, there, Combe, I might think you're hitting on my girlfriend," and I promptly fall off my chair, straight into his arms. He catches me before I hit the floor, and pulls me up into a searing kiss.

Enjolras asks, "My love, are you ok? I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." I beam and kiss him again, replying quietly, "Better now you're here. I love you." He nods and I hook my legs round his waist as he answers, "I love you too. So much." Courfeyrac makes a throwing up sound and I kiss Enjolras again, flipping Courf the middle finger without coming up for air. Suddenly a voice says, "That's far too much to be seeing first thing in the morning."

I immediately jump down and move to hug Dion and Gavroche, who laughs, "Its ok, Eponine, I'm fine. How are you?" I nod to reassure him but quickly ask, "How's Zelma?" He chuckles slightly and whispers, "Completely infatuated with Prouvaire, but fine. Asleep." I laugh out loud and answer, "Thanks for reminding me," before turning back to the group and ordering, "If my sister makes a move on any of you, you let her down gently and move on. Do not hold it against her, or give her any hope. Deal?" Everyone nods and only minutes later, Azelma emerges, looking tired but ok, until she catches sight of me and bursts into tears.

"I'm so sorry, 'Nina, this is all my fault! I should never have come here, and I certainly shouldn't have brought them with me." I immediately shake my head and pull her into a tight embrace, murmuring, "It's fine, babe, I'm glad you came. Now they know the truth." As she hugs me back, my ribs hurt and a bolt of pain shoots through me, causing me to involuntarily hiss. She lets go straight away, and Joly and Prouvaire are by my side in a second, trying to see the damage, but I slap them away. "I'm fine, guys; seriously, I just need to be a bit more careful."

About half an hour later, we're all sitting round the island, laughing and chatting, when Vroche jokes, "Can I have a Bloody Mary?" Immediately everyone freezes and slowly all eyes fall on Grantaire, who has stiffened and closed his eyes, trying to control himself. "Grantaire," I breathe, "When was the last time you had a drink?" He begins to count on his hands and all of a sudden his eyes fly open and he says proudly, "36 hours ago!" I hug him tightly and squeal, "Oh, babe, I'm so proud of you! You see, guys, we can do this. Now, I'm gonna go take a shower!" I turn to Enjolras, and raise an eyebrow and immediately he gets up to help me.

PROUVAIRE POV

I watch Grantaire's face fall as she leaves the room with him, and something in my head clicks. I make a mental note to speak to him about it later, but Gavroche gets in first, asking, "How long have you been in love with Eponine?" Everyone looks at Grantaire, shocked by the boy's bluntness, but clearly not by the question. A lone tear rolls down the man's cheek and he says, "I'm not in love with her. I'm in love with him."

Courfeyrac puts an arm around his shoulders and he continues, "Guess I always have been. I know that there's nothing I can do about it – he doesn't swing that way. And I couldn't be happier for them; she's brilliant and so much better for him than I am, but it still hurts. Do you remember Eponine helping Marius? That's how I feel, and that's why I was drunk all the time. It nulls the pain. And now…I want them to be happy. I just need to move on."

Combeferre bows his head now and says, "Well, if we're confessing things. I'm desperately in love with her. I love her… but she doesn't even see me; she only has eyes for him. Ever since they first met, even when they argued, it was like no one else existed. And it's not fair. She's beautiful, but she only wants him, even though he hurts her so much. I love that they're happy, but I can't help but hope that they break up, because I want her to be mine."

"Want who to be yours?" Eponine's voice comes from behind us and this time it's Combeferre who falls off his chair. He hits the floor with a thud and stands up, blushing scarlet as he tries to cover it up, arguing, "No-one, I'm fine, we were talking about…celebrities. I want Samantha Barks to be my girlfriend." She smiles and begins to talk about her celebrity crushes. We all become involved in the discussion, but it seems so awkward now that it's mainly her speaking. Combeferre and Grantaire exchange a look that just says 'If only,' and immediately they both walk out. "What's up with them?"

_Little you know _I think _Little you see._

**P.S OVER 100 REVIEWS - squealing! I love you all soooooooooo much! **


	19. Cracks Begin to Show

**Hey guys! Happy Sunday! I love hearing about how much you look forward to my updates, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Today you guys get two updates, and you can thank FluffyWerewolves for that! Enjoyyy and please review **

**viralsfan101 xxxxx**

19  
COURFEYRAC POV  
It's exam time now, and everyone seems stressed. I haven't seen Combeferre in days, because he's confined himself to his room to study. Prouvaire is desperately trying to finish his coursework and Joly is throwing up every five minutes, due to nerves. I haven't been out in weeks, and I've actually seen Grantaire with a book in his hands. Weirdest though is definitely Enjolras and Eponine. They come into the café at normal time and work for hours, from 4 straight through til 11, without saying a single word to anyone, not even each other. Then, when 11 comes, they close their books and resume normal life as if nothing has changed. It's their way of coping, I've discovered, to block themselves off from it for a time. These exams are especially important for them, because this is their last year of college, and it all depends on this whether they come away with honours or not.

One afternoon, the exams are finally over and the pair of them go in for their results with Marius, who we are starting to speak to again, now he's back with Cosette. He comes out first, an expression of awe on his face, and they follow, bickering as usual. "Well?" I ask, and they glance at me for a moment, answering, "100," before going back to their argument, which seems to be about graduation. Marius shrugs and says, "It's like they don't even care. I scraped my honours, I got a 90, but they both got 100, full marks on the hardest exams we ever have to take, graduated far and away top of the class, and they're arguing about Eponine's parents?! I mean, what?" I grin and turn back to them, saying loudly, "Well done, guys, I'm very proud of you."

They both shrug slightly and Eponine jokes, "I'm only sad I didn't beat him. He never would have forgiven me." He shoves her playfully and begins to tickle her, causing her to shriek with laughter. When he finally stops, he turns back to me, saying, "Now we're arguing, because Ponine here wants to bring her mom to graduation." She shrugs and I raise an eyebrow but he presses on, "I believe that if she comes, her father will come too, and I don't want him anywhere near her."

She kisses him lightly, sliding her arms around his waist and she answers, "Baby, it's ok. Seriously, I can take care of myself."  
I can see he is about to argue back, but I interrupt, "Come on, guys, we have much more important things to discuss. We ALL passed. Even Grantaire got his degree, so now all we need to decide is how we're going to celebrate." Marius nods enthusiastically and Eponine gives a small smile, which quickly disappears as Enjolras jokes, "Yeah, like how drunk we're gonna get." She raises an eyebrow and says dangerously, "Who said anything about alcohol? You quit, remember? This most certainly is the last thing that Grantaire needs right now, and there is no reason to drink. We can have fun without being completely off our faces. And you…" At this point, she turns to Marius and says, "I can tolerate you, although I'm still extremely angry at you for trying to move into my house. Your girlfriend, however, is a different matter, so we'll need to deal with that."

Immediately she begins to walk away, but Enjolras steps in front of her and says, "You can't just dictate what I do with my life!" She stares at him for a moment, slack-jawed, before she straightens up to her full height and spits, "I was never proposing to do so. I asked you to do one thing, ONE THING TO PROVE HOW MUCH I MEAN TO YOU, and that was to give up alcohol. Maybe that's too difficult, maybe I'm not worth it. Do you know what, Enjolras, don't even bother! I give up on you, this is just too hard." Seemingly forgetting all about Marius and me, he grabs her arm to stop her walking away and shouts, "What, so that's it? You're just running away again, like normal? For fuck's sake, Eponine, no one said this was gonna be easy. Yes, it's hard for me to give up drinking completely. Can't we make an exception?"

Inwardly, I groan and watch carefully as Eponine goes bright red and rips her arm out of his grasp, before shrieking, "It's difficult for you? Do you have any idea what I gave up for you? I gave up my family! I have lost my father, probably forever because of you! I took a beating and a rape for you, and I cracked two ribs, remember, but I didn't care because we were together and in love and blablabla. **, ENJOLRAS! So if you can't do this one, small thing for me, we can't be together. And it's even easier this time, because I can go away and get a job. And you can fly off to your fancy house in Hawaii and forget I even existed. Just forget it, I give up. Goodbye, arsehole!"  
Before he can say another word, she storms off, and I find myself running after her. She dissolves into tears and I know better than to cross her when she's in a mood, so instead I call Joly.  
"Joly, dude, are you at Musichetta's?"  
"Hey, Courf, yeah, course I am. How was it, did they pass?"  
"Yes, of course they did, 100 each. But they had a massive row, over Enjolras' drinking and I'm pretty sure they broke up. We need to give them time to cool off and then lock them in a room together and make them talk this out once and for all. Until then, I need you to talk to Eponine, I'll get Prouvaire to talk to Enjolras, and then I'll keep Combeferre and Grantaire out of the way. I love them both but I worry they'll say something they regret."  
He groans slightly and answers, "They're so stupid. Yeah, I'll deal with her. Oh wait, here she is." Down the phone, I hear Musichetta say, "Eponine, honey, what happened? Did you not do well?" and then it cuts off. I call Prouvaire and then head round to the coffee shop, where Grantaire and Combeferre are waiting.

I quickly explain the situation and they both groan, agreeing that Enjolras is an idiot, Eponine is being very stubborn and, albeit reluctantly, that they should stay away from the pair of them. Now, all we can do is wait for Joly to call and say that Eponine has calmed down enough to talk to him.


	20. Compromise

**Enjoy and review please xxxxx**

20  
JOLY POV  
Finally Eponine has stopped ranting and she goes to take a shower which gives me an opportunity to call Courfeyrac. "Hey, Courfeyrac. I think she's ready. Get him round here; I'll mediate." Courfeyrac barely replies before he's on the phone with Prouvaire and about ten minutes later, Eponine finally gets out the shower and collapses onto me, crying silently. I hug her tightly and say, "Don't worry, sweetie. We're gonna sort this out."

About half an hour later, there's a knock at the door and I say, "Eponine, go and sit at the kitchen table. I'll be in in a minute." She glowers at me for a second and slowly rises, commenting, "Whatever you're planning isn't going to work. It's over for good this time." She exits and I move to the door, opening it to find Enjolras standing there, practically held in position by Courfeyrac. He looks at me sheepishly, and asks, "Is she still pissed off at me?" I nod honestly and answer, "Of course. But you need to get this sorted now, sooner rather than later." He nods reluctantly and says, "Can you remove all sharp objects from the room first? And anything she can throw? Maybe we should do this outside?" I chuckle slightly and shove him into the kitchen, going in and locking the door behind me.

Immediately, she frowns at me and says, "I don't want to do this now. Come on, Joly, let me out." I lean against it, fold my arms and answer, "No. You're talking this out, and we can stay in here all night if we have to." She thinks for a moment and Enjolras shoots me an evil glare, which I only understand when she starts screaming. It means you've unleashed the beast and I can't help but laugh inwardly as she shrieks, "How could alcohol mean more to you than me?" I see immediately that they're very caught up in their row, and sneak out to sit in the living room with Courf and Chetta, who winces at every scream.

"I NEVER SAID THAT, NOR EVEN SUGGESTED IT! YOU HAVE COME TO THESE CONCLUSIONS ALL ON YOUR OWN ACCORD! ALL I WANT IS TO MOVE ON FROM WHAT HAPPENED WITH COSETTE AND THIS WHOLE THING! COME ON, EPONINE, SHE MEANT NOTHING TO ME!"

Suddenly there's two successive smashing sounds as Eponine cries, "And yet she was worth jeopardising our RELATIONSHIP!" and yet another smashing sound comes.

"I bet that's my good glasses," Chetta groans and I pat her on the leg lightly but Courfeyrac says, "He said she would throw things. He knows her better than all of us put together."

"I didn't think there was a relationship to jeopardise! I thought I was in love with my best friend, with no hope of her ever loving me back, if you remember? Because we're both too stubborn to say what we really feel. You, I mean, come on, Eponine, you're a scared little girl who won't admit the truth about her feelings." There's a sharp slapping sound and then silence. Chetta comments, "Exactly what I would have done," but suddenly out of the quiet, we hear the sounds of both of them sobbing.

"What about you, Apollo? Eh? A man made of marble who's so afraid of getting hurt that he won't even admit his real name to them. Tell you what, I'll tell the truth if you do." He evidently nods because she continues, "When I heard that you slept with Cosette, I wanted to die. I actually contemplated suicide. I couldn't bear to even think about you anymore, but I didn't know how to live without you. So I thought about it."

He murmurs, "When I heard you had gone, I was going to drop out of school and go to Hawaii. I was going to find the highest cliff and jump off it or the tallest volcano and throw myself into a pit of lava, I don't know. All I know is that I wanted to die for hurting you like that. I'm desperately sorry, Eponine, I just don't know how to make it up to you now. You know?"

"Babe, I don't want you to make it up to me… I know you're sorry, and you regret it and whatever, and I understand that. I do forgive you. I just don't know how to trust you again." He shouts, "Come on, Eponine, how drunk must I have been to do something like that? I love you so much, I would never do that sober!" All three of us groan as we spot the hole he's digging but it's too late, because she explains quietly, "Exactly. I trust you sober, completely and unequivocally. But I don't trust you drunk, which is why I wanted you to give up drinking. But it seems you can't manage that so I don't know what to do…"

I know Enjolras well enough that I can practically picture him running his hands through his hair and then he says, "I'll quit drinking. This time I really will. I swear to be tee-total for the rest of my life. I love you more than anything in the world, and you're all I need to be happy. So I don't need to drink. Ok?" She clearly nods and kisses him because we don't hear anything for about five minutes.

Just as we are about to go in, we hear her speak quietly, "This is it now. No more break-ups, right?" We all cross our fingers and listen intently as I just picture Enjolras hugging her tightly and he murmurs, "I sure as hell hope so, love." They stand and open the door to see us all listening carefully. He smirks and snaps his fingers, arm still around Eponine's shoulders. We jump slightly and he jokes, "Entertaining enough for you?" I shake my head apologetically, as does Musichetta, but Courfeyrac begins to cackle loudly. When we ask what's up, he chokes out the words, "Wait until Grantaire hears that your name is Apollo!"

Everyone freezes, waiting for Enjolras' reaction, except for Eponine, who dissolves into silent laughter as well. He straightens himself up to his full height and looks at Courfeyrac for a few moments. He freezes as well now, and suddenly Enjolras breaks down into sobs of laughter. Eponine lets out a squeal of happiness and throws herself into his arms, kissing him passionately and saying, "I knew you had a sense of humour buried somewhere in you." He hugs her close to his chest and replies, "You bring it out in me." They smile at each other, and in that moment it seems like nothing else matters to them. Not us, not their families, not their grades, just them, holding each other and never letting go again.


	21. Decisions

**Hey guys! Happy Sunday! Ok, so it's not long until Les Miserables comes out on DVD, and I'm soooooo excited! But unfortunately, it's not long until I go on study leave and then my GCSEs start and I dieeeee. I probably won't be updating much during that time, so I'll try and get this story finished before then. Which means that you can have FOUR chapters today as a special special treat! **

**Enjoy**

**viralsfan101**

21

GRANTAIRE POV

We're all sitting in the café one evening when Joly says, "I think we should go out for dinner. We have a lot to celebrate and it'll be nice for us to get dressed up." After Prouvaire promptly quips, "What are you, gay?" everyone agrees and we go our separate ways. Eponine is staying at ours with Azelma and Gavroche and Dion – that's a lot of kids in one flat. Enjolras, for a wonder, allows me in his car with the pair of them and she comments, as we're driving back, "Enjolras, I think we need to buy a house." I gape at her from the backseat, but he nods in agreement, casually replying, "Yeah, sure, I've been thinking that for a while. We can start looking Monday."

It's just small signs like this that tell me how serious their relationship is. They're both fully ready to commit to each other. It's heart-breaking for me but it's so nice to see them so happy. That evening, Courf and I are waiting as he emerges from their room first and comes downstairs, looking slightly disgruntled and he says, "Eponine chucked me out. She still won't let me see her body." I raise an eyebrow slightly and ask delicately, "You haven't slept together yet?" He shakes his head and blushes as he answers, "I don't wanna push it. The rape must have really affected her. Plus, she…she seems, like, lacking in self-confidence. It's like she doesn't realise how beautiful she is." He seems really pained by this and as much as I hate them being together, I try to be comforting, suggesting, "Tell her. Tell her the truth."

Just then, she emerges at the top of the stairs and my jaw drops. Even as a gay man, I find her attractive right now. She's wearing a beautiful navy blue dress, with a low-cut sweetheart neckline, with a pair of silver heels. Courf and I immediately straighten up but it takes Enjolras a few minutes to tear his eyes away. She walks up, clicks her fingers in front of his face and clears her throat until he comes back to focus and kisses her passionately, murmuring, "You look heavenly." She rolls her eyes and jokes, "All you boys are so easily distracted."

Courfeyrac opens the door and takes us to the car we've booked, answering, "As if you wouldn't be distracted if Enj was shirtless right now." She blushes and retorts, "I'm not saying I wouldn't be, but I'm not shirtless." All of us try for a moment to think of a response, but we take too long and she folds her arms smugly. Enjolras pulls her into his chest and comments, "It's amazing how you can look like an angel but still be as infuriating as ever." She kisses him lightly and agrees, "It's a gift."

When we get to the café, it takes Combeferre a few minutes to compose himself enough to come over, but Eponine and Enjolras don't notice; they only really have eyes for each other. Prouvaire kisses her lightly on the cheek, and Marius' eyes bug slightly but he doesn't comment, instead tightening his grip on Cosette's waist. She smiles at Eponine and says, "Hey, babe. I'm really, really sorry. About everything." Ponine shrugs her shoulders and hugs her loosely, replying, "It's fine, hun. I forgive you. I'm happy now, so it's all behind us. Seriously. Shall we eat?"

We have all ordered when Marius proposes a toast. Believe me, this is one of the most awkward things ever when only two of you are drinking. Cosette and Marius hold up their champagne, while we lift our water glasses, and he says, "Here's to us. I'm proud of everyone for succeeding with their exams. I'm proud of everyone for getting through school. I'm proud of us for resolving our issues. But most of all, I'm proud of Enjolras for being brave enough to let someone in. I'm proud of Eponine for getting over me," at which she stiffens, "and finally finding love. I'm so happy that my best friends have settled down together. And now, Cosette and I have an announcement to make. We…are getting married."

Everyone gasps, except for Enjolras and Eponine, who look at each other, and suddenly she bursts into laughter. Cosette asks, "Care to share the joke?" and they both immediately shake their heads. She clears her throat and buries her head in Enjolras' chest, choking the giggles back. Enjolras smiles slightly and turns to Marius, congratulating him, "That is great news, mate. I'm really happy for you." Eponine nods and agrees, choking out, "Yeah, congrats, guys!"

Enjolras comments, "Well, it seems we're all taking steps tonight. Eponine and I are buying a house together." Combeferre stiffens slightly and stands, saying, "I'm really sorry, but I have to go. I'm not feeling too well." I rise as well, saying, "Come on, dude, I'll take you home."

EPONINE POV

We watch Combeferre and Grantaire walk out and I say, "I think we need to go too, Enjolras. We need to talk." He nods solemnly and replies, "Sure, love. Night, guys. Come on, honey." We walk out arm in arm and as we climb into the taxi, I say, "They're so predictable. At some point we need to put money on how long that marriage will last. But first…Enjolras, do you think I'm a tease?"

I watch his face drop and he immediately replies, "Eponine, my love, why would you even think that?!" I shrug my shoulders and look down so he can't see the tears in my eyes, but he lifts my chin up, forcing me to look at him and he says, "Sweetheart, I love you. Whether we have sex or not, I want to be with you." I feel a tear drop down my cheek and don't speak until we get back to our apartment. When we walk through the door, I take his hand, and whisper slowly, "I think I'm ready."

"Eponine? Are you sure, hun? I can't take this back." I nod and kiss him lightly before repeating, "I'm ready." Almost instantly, we're in his room, and he slams me up against the wall, kissing me passionately. "I love you."


	22. Confessions

22

EPONINE POV

When I wake in the morning, I am naked and in Enjolras' bed. I feel my cheeks warm as I remember the events of the night before, and laugh as I look at his neck and see it covered in hickeys. He opens his eyes at the sound and chuckles as well. I look down and see my chest covered in similar marks and then my breath is cut off as he kisses me hungrily, all down my jaw and back up to my mouth. When he finally pulls away, he says breathlessly, "And those are the only marks I ever want to see on you. Marks of pleasure."

I kiss him back, but eventually pull away, groaning, "Come on, babe, we need to get up." He frowns and says, "Couldn't you just stay here all day?" I nod, thoroughly amused, and answer, "Of course I could. But I have to get Azelma, Dion and Vroche up, and we need to think over how we're gonna afford a house." I jump out of bed and begin to dress, getting clothes out of the drawer he's dedicated to me. He stays still and when I turn to him, raising an eyebrow questioningly, he comments, "Just admiring the view." I throw a pile of his clothes at him, commenting, "Pig!" We both hurriedly dress and he chases me out of the room, shouting, "I'll get you for that." We run together, laughing, into the hallway and both stop dead as we see Grantaire trying to sneak Combeferre out of his room.

"Did you two…?" I ask and Grantaire blushes scarlet before raising an eyebrow and retorting, "Well, I can see you two did." Enjolras pulls me close to him and says, "Looks like we'll be wearing scarves for a couple of days. Now, we'll ask again. Did you two…you know?" Combeferre nods, practically crimson with embarrassment and he says, "I think…think it was comfort sex." I look at Enjolras, confused, and he asks, "Comfort from what?" Looks of utter panic spread across their faces for a moment before they blurt out,

"I'm in love with Marius." Grantaire.

"I'm in love with Cosette." Combeferre.

Immediately I shake my head and respond, "You're lying. I know you're lying. What can possibly be so bad that you can't tell us?" Combeferre hangs his head in shame, but Grantaire squeezes his wrist, and he confesses, "I'm in love with you."

GRANTAIRE POV

Immediately all hell breaks loose. Eponine begins to cry and Enjolras loses it completely, flying across the hallway at Combeferre's neck and I have to step in to pull the pair apart. Combeferre screams, "You don't deserve her. She's worth ten of you." Instantly Enjolras punches him in the face and the next second, Combeferre is unconscious on the floor. He barks, "I want him out. I don't want him near her ever again." However, before he can go any further, Eponine steps in and interrupts, "No. I love you. Only you. You see these marks? They mean that I am yours and yours alone. And no declaration of love is going to change that. We need to help Combe, not hurt him. Ok?"

At this point, I put in, "It gets worse. Because, Enjolras, I'm in love with you." She gasps slightly and moves in to hug me, murmuring, "You've been so brave. And I'm so fucking sorry for doing this to you. We'll move out as soon as, and hopefully, it'll make it easier for you." I hug her back tightly, answering, "Don't you dare. Don't you dare blame yourself. None of this is anyone's fault; it's just the way love goes, I guess. But let me tell you, Eponine, that you two are perfect for each other. And both Combe and I are happy just seeing you happy." I kiss her hair and then pull away, turning to Enjolras, who shrugs at me and says, "Mate. I'm sorry. I don't really know what to say. I love you like a brother, but…I don't know."

"Enjolras, its ok, dude. I'm getting over it. Trust me. Just promise me this won't make things awkward." He nods in agreement and hugs me loosely, murmuring, "I don't want to lose my best friend over this." Eponine smiles slightly and then, once he's pulled away, says determinedly, "Apollo, I want you to wake Combeferre. I want you to apologise and tell him that you're still cool. And then I want you to bring him downstairs where Grant and I will be having breakfast."

We go downstairs and see that Azelma has cooked us all breakfast. "She's a sneaky child," Eponine explains, "She notices everything, even if there's nothing there to warn her. For example, she knew that Combeferre was here. She knew that Enjolras and I slept together, because she left a morning after pill in my bathroom. She knows everything." I chuckle slightly and dig into my food, which is incredible. "Now, Grantaire. I know you don't wanna hear this but…you and Combeferre make a nice couple. Don't cut yourself off from relationships just because you're in love with someone else. If I had done that, I never would have got together with 'Jolras."

I incline my head, acknowledging her words, but do not speak until she places her hand on top of mine. "Grant. I won't tell anyone. But you need to know that you can confide in me. About anything." I nod and hug her close, murmuring, "How did you cope when this was you and Marius?" A tear drops down her cheek and she replies, "I did what you are doing now. I made sure he was happy, so that I could be happy. And I hated myself for it, but I couldn't stop." I tilt my head slightly and ask, "So what do I do?"

She smiles warmly then and says, "Talk to Combe. I think he, more than anyone, understands what you're going through." I nod in agreement, and just then Enjolras and Combeferre enter, laughing together. For the first time since I've met Enj, my heart doesn't drop as I catch sight of him. But, to my surprise, it does skip a beat when I see Combeferre. And maybe, just maybe, Eponine's right. Because maybe…maybe this is my chance to move on. And to be happy again.

ENJOLRAS POV

I watch Grantaire stiffen slightly and wonder how I never noticed it before. But I watch carefully and see how his gaze is fixed on Ferre. I see Combeferre wink at him and watch Eponine grin broadly. She moves over to me, slipping her arms around my waist and she whispers, "I think we're gonna be ok." I kiss her hair lightly, and hug her close to my chest, before responding, "Come on then, love. Let's find us a house."

Hours later, we finally finish arguing about money. "Eponine, I'm buying the house for us and that's final." She looks worn out from all the arguing and she says, "If I agree, can we stop this for now? I'll pay you back eventually, but you can pay initially, because we need to get in there as soon as possible. But for now, my love, I think we need to go to bed. Because you are extremely attractive when you're angry, and I don't think I can take much more of it." Immediately, Azelma, Grant and Combe groan, while Gavroche and Dion look at us, confused. She winks at them, and kisses me lightly, continuing, "So, I'll be in your room."

I'm about to follow her up when Gavroche says, "Enjolras, can I have a word?" I nod and we move into the sitting room. He sits down on the sofa and says, "Enj, do you love her? Like, really love her?" I nod instinctively and answer, "Gavroche, your sister is my life. I swear to you that I love her more than anything and I will never hurt her. Never again." He looks at me for a moment and then admits, "You know, I admire you. You're amazing. And I can see that you really love her. So, whenever you're ready, whenever she wants, I give you my blessing to marry my sister and make her happier than we ever could. Now go, do whatever you do that makes her go 'Eeeee!'." I feel my cheeks warm as I snort slightly and hug him close, whispering, "Thank you Gavroche. I love you, you know, like my own son. And you are going to be a wonderful, brilliant man. And I will be so proud." He grins broadly and gets up to exit the room. He turns back to face me, and says, "Night, dad."

I make my way up to my bedroom where Eponine is lying on the bed. She smiles slightly and says, "Did Gavroche do his boyfriend talk?" When I nod, she winces slightly and crawls over to me, asking, "Was it awful? He can be very … menacing, to say the least. He even scared Parnasse." I shake my head, suddenly extremely pleased with myself and I answer, "He was lovely. He gave me permission to marry you. And…he called me dad." She gapes at me for a moment before squealing slightly and throwing herself into my arms. "He seriously likes you, Enjolras; this is a big deal for him! Oh I'm so proud of him for doing that." I kiss her passionately and say, "Eponine, you know what? I am too. I love him like a son, and I'm just glad he feels the same way. Do you know what else he told me?" She shakes her head and I continue, "He knows your sex noise." She blushes scarlet and then her eyes darken with lust as she jokes, "Wanna make me make it again?"


	23. Family Day

23

ENJOLRAS POV

Both Eponine and I rise early that morning, going to sign up for our next law course, before heading down to the supermarket to pick up stuff for a picnic later that day. We wake Azelma. Dion and Gavroche at 11, and explain our plans. "Babe, I just wanna spend some quality time with you all," Eponine says, and Azelma rolls her eyes. Dion disappears immediately, running all over the house, whooping joyfully, while Gavroche hesitates for a few minutes before getting up and agreeing, "I'll go and get dressed and then we can leave about half past 11." Azelma flops down for a moment and then rises, stomping up the stairs, grumbling continuously, "Stupid fucking zoo. Stupid fucking park. Stupid fucking picnic. Stupid fucking family." Eponine tilts her head slightly and goes to the bottom of the stairs, shouting, "LANGUAGE! Language, Zelma!"

About an hour later, we're walking hand-in-hand in the middle of the zoo. Azelma, despite herself, is excited to see the big cats, Gavroche loves the monkeys, Dion likes the zebras and Eponine adores the little penguins. I insist on dragging them over to see the giraffes, and I must say that I enjoy watching them all have fun more than seeing the animals myself. Finally we've seen every animal in the blooming park, and we make our way to the picnic area.

I sit on a rug with Eponine in my arms and we watch Dion and Azelma chase Gavroche all the way up the climbing frame, and they scream with laughter, which makes me laugh as well – it's almost impossible not to. "We never had this, when we were kids," she comments, "We were busy stealing and selling ourselves, far too busy to have fun." I stroke her hair lightly and promise, "That's all behind you now. I promise. They will never experience sadness again, I swear. I just want this to be their lives now." A tear drops down her cheek and she cries, "What did I do to deserve someone as beautiful and brilliant as you?"

I kiss the top of her head lightly and murmur, "Be beautiful and brilliant. I love you, sweetheart. Now, we should do this every weekend – not this exactly but just some family time. Deal?" She nods and turns in my lap, kissing me passionately and whispering, "I love you so much." Gavroche sneaks up behind us and pours a bottle of freezing water on top of us. Eponine lets out a shriek and Azelma jokes, "You look like you needed cooling off." An evil expression spreads across Eponine's face and she gives my hand a slight squeeze before jumping up and chasing them around, screaming all the while. It makes me laugh to see her behaving so childishly, and I remember that she never had this. I just want her to be happy.

GRANTAIRE POV

We're all sitting round a coffee table when Enjolras and Eponine enter. They're soaking and almost tripping over with their giggles and if I didn't know better, I'd say they were drunk. She has one arm around his neck, and they move together, like magnets, which is bad news if one of them falls over. Despite the red faces, and leaking eyes, they both look stunning, even more so together. She looks happy and more alive than I've ever seen her and although it's stereotypical, Enjolras just radiates life – he looks like he's finally found where he belongs.

Just then, Azelma, Dion and Gavroche enter behind them, also laughing and Enjolras hugs him round the neck, joking, "You need to stop saying that, son, it's a bad word." Gavroche whispers something in his ear and Azelma practically bursts into tears of laughter, while Eponine gives him a flick round the ear and sends him off to order the drinks.

They come over and sit with us, holding hands tightly, while Azelma sits on the floor between his legs and Eponine pulls an almost asleep Dion onto her lap. He strokes Zelma's hair and whispers something in her ear, then leans over to Eponine and says quietly, "Your kids are tired. We need to go home soon – family time is more taxing than you might think." Joly raises an eyebrow and says, "I thought they were your siblings, 'Ponine." She looks up and glances at Enjolras, grinning slightly, before explaining, "They are. But we're a family now, and it's pretty much the same thing. We'll just have a quick coffee, Jol, and then take off."

Just then, Gavroche comes over and hands Eponine her coffee. He notices that there are no empty chairs and promptly sits down on Enjolras' lap. His arms automatically slide around Roche's waist, even as he jokes, "Was that really necessary?" Gavroche sticks his tongue out and turns to Eponine, asking, "What are we gonna do about money?" She raises an eyebrow and reprimands, "Vroche, you needn't worry about that. We're not, are we, hun?" Enjolras immediately nods in agreement and expands, "I have a lot of savings, plus my parents are pretty well off, so it's all good. That reminds me – Eponine, we need to go see them soon. I don't want to rush you, but my horrendous mother keeps sending me pictures of rather unattractive but very rich girls." She grins cheekily and says, "I wouldn't want to deprive you of that experience, my love. But yes, you're right. We can go down this weekend if you like. We just need to find someone to babysit these three!"

Courfeyrac sticks up his hand but Enjolras shakes his head and says, "No, they should come too. I want my parents to meet my family, and all of it. That way, they can get used to it BEFORE I announce we're getting married. I love you, but my parents are shitheads and even though I don't care what they think, they do deserve to know." She nods and kisses him lightly, before lifting Gavroche off his lap and onto her back, shouting, "Race you home!" Enjolras swears colourfully as she disappears out the door, carrying both Dion and Gavroche, and grabs Azelma, crying, "Come on, babe, we can do this!" They disappear and Combeferre gazes after them, gaping. Prouvaire shakes his head slightly and just asks, "Who was that?!" Joly snorts slightly and I nod in agreement, commenting, "I've never seen Enjolras act like that before. He's like a whole new man. And I've got to say, while I do like it, it's not nearly as much of a turn-on."


	24. Acceptance and Planning

24

ENJOLRAS POV

I watch out of the window as we finally pull up outside my house. Eponine grins slightly as Azelma swears under her breath and Gavroche gapes unashamedly. She murmurs, "They've never been anywhere near California before. This is lovely, babe. Are they expecting us?" I nod and kiss her lightly, whispering, "I love you. Remember that when they're grilling you." We climb out of the cab, Eponine carrying a sleeping Dion, and make our way up the front steps.

If Charles is shocked to see us with three kids in tow, he doesn't show it, instead greeting, "Apollo, wonderful to see you, sir. I assume you are well?" I nod and shake his hand firmly, answering, "Better than I've ever been thank you. And yourself?" He nods but ignores the question, instead explaining, "I'll take the children to their rooms. Your mother and father want to see you and your beautiful partner in the lounge immediately." I roll my eyes but nod gratefully and kiss Eponine once more before squeezing her hand tightly and leading her into the main lounge.

"Apollo, my son, delighted to see you again. How is Princeton treating you?" My father rises to shake my hand, but I roll my eyes and comment, "Wonderfully as you well know. I wrote you six times about passing my course, and getting my honours, but heard nothing from you. I've come down to tell you the truth about something." My mother raises an eyebrow and gestures for me to continue, but Eponine interrupts, "Excuse me, madam, but allow me. Last time we saw you, Enjolras and I were not together. However, we were very much in love, and since then we have come together and explored that love. Hopefully, with your blessing, Enjolras and I will spend the rest of our lives together, with our kids, and be very happy."

My mother stands and asks, "Your kids? You mean those 'gamines' you brought into our home? They disgust me." Eponine is clearly about to start shouting, so I step in front of her and spit, "How dare you? How dare you judge them? You have no idea of the suffering they've gone through. They are like my own kids, and I will support them forever. Eponine, Azelma, Gavroche and Dion are my family now. So you can accept that, or forget about me." I honestly think my mother is going to start shrieking now, but instead she murmurs in a very controlled voice, "I'd like to speak to Eponine alone. Go to your kids."

MOTHER ENJOLRAS POV

I watch as Apollo squeezes her hand tightly. She looks at him with an expression that I can only call fear and he pulls her close to him, murmuring something and kissing her lightly, before leaving the room. She gazes after him and even when she turns back, her eyes are glazed over. Love.

"Miss Thenardier, what exactly is your business with my son?" She smiles slightly, obviously considering her answer, before explaining, "I love him. I love him so much, more than anything in the world. And I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I'd die for him, ma'am, and with all due respect, I've fought way too hard and for way too long to just give up on him now. Because me and him…we're meant to be together. There is no other way."

My husband grins warmly and sits down, obviously won over but I want a little more. "And how do I know you're not just with him for the money?" She raises an eyebrow, definitely offended, and comments, "I've gone my whole life without money. That's the last thing I'm looking for in a man. Did you know that on Friday, I argued with him for the whole day because he insisted on buying us a house? I don't want to be a burden to him. And as soon as I qualify fully, I'm gonna get a job and pay him back every penny, I swear." I tilt my head slightly and say, "That won't be necessary, Eponine. Tell Apollo we'd like to see him now."

She disappears and a few minutes later, Apollo enters, still laughing over something the kids have done. "Hey, Mom. We cool?" I raise an eyebrow and he sits beside me, carefully explaining, "Eponine is my life. I love her more than anything, and I'd do anything for her. For the first time in my life, Mom, I see someone who I actually want to marry and settle down with. Someone who I want to have kids with and grow old with. I've fought so hard to win her over and I'm not losing her now. She's my soul mate and I honestly can't live without her."

"Apollo. I like her. She's fiery but kind-hearted, passionate but so beautiful, and so clever. She's perfect for you. I give you my blessing." My husband sits back with these words and waits for me to speak. I stare at him intently for a moment, before saying, "I've never seen you so happy. I like the girl a lot, she's everything I wanted for you and so much more. Except for the small problem of money. But that is something we will solve, in time. Now, go and get the kids. I want to meet my grandchildren."

He breaks into the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face and hugs me tightly, saying, "I love you so much. I'll go and get them now." He practically skips out of the room and from upstairs, I hear a loud squeal. I listen carefully as they laugh happily and can't help but feel proud of what my son has become.

They quickly return and for the first time, I see how truly in love they are. Unconsciously they move together, and he always keeps one hand on her. Whenever they sit, they hold hands and the teasing comments she makes show how strong their feelings are. The three children stand in front of us, all grinning cheekily, and after they've introduced themselves, they run over to me and hug me tightly. I find myself hugging them back, and out of the corner of my eye, I see Apollo and Eponine kiss. "So sweet," I breathe and Azelma, the oldest, giggles before commenting, "I know, right?"

That evening, after dinner, Eponine and Apollo decide to take a walk in the grounds. She looks gorgeous, obviously happy to be in the warm weather, and he looks so happy to just be with her. They stay close, always holding hands, but obviously talking intently about something. In front of them, the two oldest children dance about happily, chasing each other. "Love, come away from the window," Adrien, my husband, says. I turn to him and speak slowly, choked up suddenly, "Didn't you always worry that Apollo would end up alone? I never thought he'd find love like this." He pats me on the shoulder warmly and explains, "All he needed was the right girl."

I hear screams and look out of the window to see the sprinklers have come on. Azelma and Gavroche are running through the jets of water, laughing hysterically, but Eponine only has eyes for my son. He leans in and kisses her and I see it again. I see their eyes and it's almost as if their world has stopped. Nothing else matters in that moment, except each other, and it's beautiful to watch.

About an hour later, they come inside, soaking wet, and say, "We need a word." Immediately we nod and he says, "Dad, you're a lawyer, so you can help us. We want to get custody of Azelma, Gavroche and Dion. Do you think we would win?" Adrien considers this for a moment, and then grabs a pad of paper, asking, "How often are the two of you out at the same time?" Eponine grins broadly and answers, "I think, twice a week, for our lectures. But we have someone to look after them, when that happens, and it's only for an hour at a time." He smiles slightly and says, "Where will you live?"

"We were going to buy a house anyway, right, Eponine? I have my savings and we can afford a five-bedroom near the university, so their living conditions will be much better with us." Eponine nods in agreement and explains, "Back in Maryland, they all had to share a bed, and went to the bathroom in the yard. We didn't have enough money for food, even after my parents made us sell ourselves, so they often went hungry. All we want is for them to be happy and healthy, and they can have that with us."

Adrien looks up now, and says, "I don't see any reason why you wouldn't get custody, guys. I wouldn't want to take this to court unnecessarily, so I think we should talk to your parents and see if we can't reach some sort of settlement." Eponine looks worried now and asks carefully, "You mean, buy our children? Because they might not go for that. If we go to court, would we win?" Immediately he nods, and explains, "Yes. From what you've told me, the court wouldn't let your siblings stay with your parents. However, I don't think it will come to that. Lawyers are expensive, and it would be a drastic waste of money." She nods happily then, and shakes Adrien's hand, before turning to Enjolras and kissing him gleefully. He pulls her close to his chest and murmurs something, which makes her laugh, and then they bid us goodnight, saying, "Thank you so much. We have to take off first thing tomorrow, but we'll be in touch about the custody thing. And thank you for being so accepting of our relationship. Goodnight."


	25. One Year Anniversary

**Hey guys. I got some upsetting reviews today and I wanted to post the next chapter, hoping you lot can cheer me up. **

**I hate to depress you but there are only 10 chapters left after this, plus an epilogue. **

**Ok, I really hope you guys like this, because there are some nice chapters to come and then a load of crap that I don't really like, so please let me know what you think. **

**Love you all lots **

**viralsfan101**

25

ENJOLRAS POV

A few months later and we've finally unpacked all the boxes in our new home. In the end, we decided on a six-bedroom house, so that if ever one of the boys need a place to stay, we have somewhere for them to go. Eponine looks out of the kitchen window, which overlooks the garden, and watches Gavroche push Dion on the swing set they insisted we buy. "He's a brilliant brother," I say, slipping my arms around her waist. She turns her head slightly to kiss me, and murmurs, "He's an even better son. When do we tell them about the court case?" I shrug my shoulders slightly, and suddenly there's a voice behind us, asking, "What court case?" Azelma is standing there, gaping at us, and Eponine stiffens. "Zelma, sweetie, it's nothing bad, I swear," she says and I comment, "Maybe we should tell them now, 'Ponine. It's as good a time as any."

We call the boys and move into the living room, where she slowly explains, "We love you all very much, and I can't bear the thought of you ever having to go back and live with Mom and Dad. So…we're applying for full custody, so that you can stay with us for as long as you want." Azelma gasps, while Dion throws himself into my lap, and Gavroche hugs Eponine tightly, whispering, "I love you too…Mom." A lone tear rolls down Eponine's cheek as she kisses his forehead and then he says, "Come on, Dion, let's go on the trampoline."

"Azelma? Is this ok with you?" She looks at her hands for a minute and asks, "Do you promise you'll never leave us?" I nod immediately and she presses on, "But what if you split up?" Eponine tilts her head sympathetically and says, "I can understand why that would concern you. But, babe, I love Enjolras so much, and we've been through so much together that I can't see that ever happening. Ok?" She thinks for a moment and then hugs me tightly, answering, "Enjolras, I love you so much. I already see you as a father. So this is cool. Now, I'm going out with Grantaire, so I'll see you later. Lemme know if you need help with the court case!" Both our heads jerk up and I ask, "You're going out with Grantaire? Why?" She laughs slightly and explains, "He's having boy trouble. We're going shopping as well." I fish two twenties out of my wallet and say, "Buy something nice – you deserve it." She grins, squeals happily and is about to run out of the room when I say, "Back by 5, yes?" She nods and disappears.

Eponine straddles my lap and says, "You are the most brilliant dad to all of them. I love you so much." She kisses me hungrily and continues, "When do we hear from their lawyer?" Just then the phone rings and I pick it up to hear Thenardier's voice saying, "We'll settle for $300,000." I smirk slightly and correct, "$100,000." He lets out a groan but agrees, and slams down the phone. I turn back to Eponine and say, "And just like that, they're ours. For $100,000. We won, baby." She kisses me happily and jokes, "When we're together, we always win," and she kisses me again.

As I kiss her back, something hits me and I pull away, saying, "Do you know what day it is?" She raises an eyebrow and suggests, "Saturday?" but I shake my head, counting for a moment and then realising, "It's the one year anniversary of the day we first met." She grins broadly and says, "You mean it's been one year since the best day of my life?" I nod and kiss her again, saying, "I have to sort a couple of things out – I'm taking you out tonight. Can you meet me at the café at, say, 7? I'll get a babysitter." She nods, bewildered, but I'm already out the door. I have a lot of planning to do.

EPONINE POV

That evening, I'm in my room with Azelma helping me dress. I put the finishing touches on my make-up, run the straighteners through my hair once more and turn to where she's laid six or seven different outfits on my bed. Immediately, I point at the strapless red maxi dress and explain, "It's his favourite colour." She goes to my jewellery box and finds the ruby necklace he gave me for Christmas and then produces a beautiful pair of strappy silver heels. I hug her tight and say, "I never thought my life would turn out like this." She smiles sweetly and jokes, "Well, I, for one, am happy it has."

As I go downstairs, I see Gavroche, Dion and Prouvaire waiting. Gavroche gasps slightly and Dion breathes, "You look like a fairy princess." Prouv comes over and squeezes my hand tightly, murmuring, "You look gorgeous. Now go out there, my darling, and knock him dead." I kiss his cheek and say, "Thank you for this. We'll be back by midnight." He waves away my thanks and pushes me out the door, where I see Grantaire waiting. "I thought you might want a lift?" I hug him tightly and say, "Sure."

"You know I owe you so much?" I say, and he raises an eyebrow, inviting me to expand. "Well, I was thinking back to this day a year ago, and I'm pretty certain that if you hadn't been so drunk and come over and introduced yourself, I never would have met Enjolras. And then…you let me have him. Just…thank you." He reaches out and squeezes my hand, a gesture which, to him, means _you owe me nothing_.

I jump out of the car and go into the darkened café. "Enjolras? Babe, where are you?" I call as I walk through the door, and suddenly I see the millions of candles all around the room. Enjolras is standing in the middle of them all, and I gasp, "What is all this?" He grins but completely ignores the question, commenting, "You look breath-taking." I smile and feel my cheeks warm, which makes him smile even more, but suddenly he comes over all serious and he says, "I wanted to surprise you." Suddenly he kneels and I gasp, as he says, "Eponine Thenardier. You are the love of my life, and I can't live without you. Ever since you have come into my life, exactly one year ago, you have changed the way I see the world. I never thought I could be this happy. But you have made me who I am; you have made me a man. I love you so much." He produces a beautiful ring and asks, "Will you marry me?"


	26. Engaged

**Hey everyone! Happy Sunday! Ok, so you're gonna get quite a few chapters today, because I need to finish this story by next Friday, because that's when my GCSEs start *horrified scream* and I don't need any distractions.**

**Ok, some of these chapters are NOT my best work, but i'll explain that as you go along. Also, please read the A/Ns because they'll be quite important!**

**Love you all lots**

**viralsfan101 xxxxx**

26

EPONINE POV

"Will you marry me?" I don't even think about my answer, as I shriek, "YES! A million times yes! Oh I love you!" I fly into his arms and we fall together onto the floor, kissing passionately. "I love you too," he murmurs, and just then the café door flies open and **everyone **enters. Cosette, Marius, Grantaire, Courfeyrac, Combeferre, Joly, Prouvaire, Azelma, Gavroche and Dion all pour through the door and shower us with congratulations. I feel myself begin to cry and Enjolras pulls me close to his body, asking, "My love, what is wrong?" I just shake my head and kiss him again, explaining, "I'm so happy."

We quickly agree that we're all going to go out to dinner, and after a few minutes of arguing, we agree that the best place for a group of 12 who can't drink is fish and chips in the park. We sit under the stars as we eat and I basically spend the whole evening crying, unable to stop the tears rolling down my cheeks. Enjolras keeps one arm around me at all times and at one point, Dion comes over and says, "Mama, why are you crying?" I shake my head and ruffle his hair before answering, "I don't really know, baby. I'm really very happy." He hugs me and then runs after Gavroche. I groan as they run close to the lake but Prouvaire says, "I've got it," so I don't have to move.

Azelma and Cosette come over, practically crying as well, and Zelma says, "I can't wait to start planning your wedding. I have so many ideas that I never in a million years thought I'd get to use." Cosette nods excitedly and adds, "Me too!" Enjolras raises an eyebrow and leans forward, away from his conversation, asking, "Why didn't you think you'd get to use them?" I smile slightly as they both flounder, searching for words, before I explain, "Neither of them ever thought I'd get married. It's fair enough; I didn't either, but then again, I never thought I'd have such a brilliant boyfriend. I never thought I'd have such awesome friends. I never thought I'd be strong enough to take this lot away from our parents and support them. I never thought I'd be a motherly figure to anyone. I never thought my life would EVER turn out this way. And I guess all those things are down to you, Apollo. I love you so much – thank you for making my life be so incredible."

He kisses me ardently and I hear a chorus of 'Aaah's' from behind me but all I concentrate on is him. His eyes that are so full of love and passion. His lips that are so soft and fit mine perfectly. His hair which I run my hands through. I marvel at how natural it feels to have him in my arms and when he finally pulls away, I breathe, "Every time we kiss, it's like I'm falling in love with you all over again."

Just then, he swears colourfully and springs to his feet, explaining, "I promised I'd call my mom and tell her what you said. She predicted you'd say yes, as did all of these guys but I still swore I'd let her know as soon as you answered." He disappears in the bushes and even down the phone, I hear the screaming voice of his mother. He emerges bashfully and says, "Sorry, love. She wants to speak to you."

"Hello, Mrs Enjolras?" A squeal comes down the phone and she shouts, "Thank you! Thank you so much for marrying my son! Oh, I never thought I'd see the day." I chuckle slightly and Enjolras raises an eyebrow, but I simply reply, "Your son was always going to marry someone. I'm just lucky that it's me. We'll see you at the wedding, miss." I promptly hang up and a wave of laughter overwhelms me and I begin to giggle helplessly. He grabs me by the waist and pulls me close, asking, "What did she say?" I shake my head, refusing to answer, so he begins to tickle me mercilessly, until I scream, "OK, fine! I'll tell you!" He stands back, raising an eyebrow until I admit, "She said she'd never thought you'd get married. We're the same, babe." He stares at me, gobsmacked for a second and then he begins to roar with laughter as well.

About an hour later, we finally decide that it's time to turn in. "Right, Enjolras and I are gonna go for a walk before we go home. Joly, please will you take the kids home? Prouvaire, stay away until I have a chance to talk to you, please." Enjolras turns to me in surprise as Prouv goes bright red, and to his horror, Azelma does too. I shake my head, warning, "Leave it, babe, we'll deal with it later. Nothing can ruin this evening. Night everybody – thanks so much. I love you all. Kids, I'll come in and say goodnight when we get back."

We walk under the stars, holding hands tightly. He stops me on the bridge and says, "Look at me, Eponine." I turn to him, unable to stop myself from beaming, as he puts his other hand on my face and strokes my cheek gently. "I love you so much," he whispers, "And I'm so happy that this is the face that I'll be waking up to every morning." He leans down and kisses me lightly, murmuring, "I want to be with you forever." I smile sweetly and kiss him hungrily, before replying, "I will never go away, and we will be together every day." He squeezes my hand tightly and says, "Come on, love. Let's go home. We're gonna need our energy to deal with Prouvaire."


	27. The Museum

**Way back before the party, and the dreaded fight, Enjolras said that he wanted to show Eponine something in the museum. That is this - hope it's not too disappointing!**

**viralsfan101 xxx**

27

EPONINE POV

When I wake up in the morning, I see Enjolras' face next to mine and remember everything and I just smile. I look at my hand and examine the ring carefully, not even noticing that Enjolras has awoken, so that when he says, "It's not gonna disappear if you stop looking at it, you know," I shriek slightly. He chuckles and pulls me close to his chest, murmuring, "Sorry, hun, I didn't mean to scare you. We do need to get up though; we need to talk to Zelma." The smile slides off my face at just the thought and I grimace, "Yes. I can't believe her." He kisses my forehead and says, "Baby, don't worry. We'll talk to them, and then I want to go to the museum – I still wanna show you this thing."

ENJOLRAS POV

About half an hour later, Azelma emerges from her 'cave' to see Eponine and me sitting at the kitchen table, full plates of food in front of us both. I don't even look up from my conversation, instead keeping my focus fully on Eponine's hand in mine as I say, "Your food's in the pan." She grabs a plate and then slips into the seat opposite me, asking, "On a scale of 1-10, how much trouble am I in?" Eponine raises an eyebrow at her, but I reassure her gently, squeezing her hand, and she answers, "I don't know, maybe a 4. I'm not angry at you, even though I think you and Prouvaire are completely inappropriate, but I'm sad you felt you couldn't tell me." She blushes slightly and explains, "Mom, I thought you'd flip out." Eponine softens slightly as she hears Azelma call her Mom, but blazes on, replying, "Of course I'm gonna flip out. He's 19, almost 20 and you're barely 16. Have you…have you slept together?"

Azelma goes almost purple with embarrassment then and responds, "Not that it's any of your business, but Prouvaire isn't like that. I love him, and an age gap isn't going to change that. And I don't plan on losing my virginity any time soon. I'm not a whore like you." I gasp, but before I can do anything, her arm snakes out and Eponine slaps Azelma round the face, whispering, "You know I had to do that." Suddenly she bursts into tears and pulls Zelma into a hug, gasping, "I'm so sorry, baby, I'll never hurt you again, I swear. You can be with Prouvaire, I wish you every happiness. I love you." Azelma hugs her back tightly and begins to sob as well, replying, "Eponine, I'm sorry I said that. No way did I mean it, I was just angry. I love you so much, Mom."

When they finally pull away, both their faces are wet with tears but they are smiling. I comment, "On another note, Azelma, I've enrolled all three of you kids at school. So you're going out with 'Ponine, to get books and stuff." Azelma nods, hugs us both once more and then runs upstairs. Eponine kisses me lightly and then in a few minutes, they are gone. Gavroche and Dion are at Courfeyrac's house, which means it's just me. I call Prouvaire.

PROUVAIRE POV

At about 12.30, I arrive at Enjolras' house. As soon as he opens the door, I see he is in dad mode and realise he knows about me and Azelma. He invites me in stiffly and we sit in the living room, where I wait for him to speak. About 5 minutes into the awkward silence he's created, he asks carefully, "How long have you been in a relationship with Azelma?" I flinch at his harsh tone but automatically answer, "3 weeks and 4 days." He raises an eyebrow slightly and mutters something to himself, something like, "I should have noticed," and so I add kindly, "Enjolras, we were very careful. We only let our guard down yesterday, because we thought you'd be too happy to notice." He jerks his head to look at me angrily then and roars, "Why didn't you just tell me, Prouvaire? You're one of my best friends and you're sleeping with my daughter behind my back. How could you?"

I turn on him and say, "How could I? This is exactly my problem, Enjolras. I've been in love with her for ages and suddenly you're her dad?! What was I supposed to do? And we're not sleeping together, thank you very much." He focuses on only one point in all of that, and asks slowly, "You love her?" I nod sheepishly and he leans close, practically growling, "Well I love her too and if you EVER hurt her, I will hunt you down and kill you, best friend or no best friend. Do you understand me?" I nod and he relaxes slightly, saying, "You can go now – I'll see you later, Prouv." I bid him farewell and am about to leave when a thought strikes me and I turn back to say, "Enjolras – you're a really great father." He nods gratefully and in that moment, I see the fear in his eyes – he's so afraid of failing.

EPONINE POV

We wander through the shopping centre, casually dipping in and out of shops. It's been so long since I've spent any quality time with Zelma, I forget how much I love being with her. We come out of one shop and suddenly someone grabs my arm tightly. I gasp and turn to see Montparnasse standing in the shadows of an alleyway close by. He pulls me into the darkness and my other arm snakes out to pull Azelma to my side. "What do you want, Parnasse?" I hiss and he tuts, saying, "Eponine, my girl, is that any way to talk to your master?" Azelma gasps, but I narrow my eyes, asking, "Excuse me?" He smirks and explains everything.

"I went into your lecture theatre and saw that you had graduated. So, of course, I flew back home to see you, but you weren't there. Then your parents tell me that you and your rich boyfriend paid them off to get custody of the kids. So I had an absolutely brilliant idea. I paid your father up front and I OWN YOU for a whole year. You're mine to do whatever I please with."

I roll my eyes slightly and return, "No, Montparnasse, I'm not. You see, not only is that completely illegal, as I know because I studied law, but it's not gonna happen. I'm actually engaged to my very rich boyfriend, and we have 3 beautiful children. I'm enrolled on a new college course, and I've finally straightened my life out; there is no fucking way you are gonna ruin this for me now, Parnasse. So go back to Maryland, get your money back and do something, because, believe me, it feels a lot better than killing and stealing all the time."

He recoils slightly and then growls, "I'm going to get you back if it's the last thing I do. I swear it." He spits in my face and disappears down the darkened alleyway, out of sight. Azelma moves to my side and says, "Mom, are you ok?" I wipe my face, kiss her forehead and say, "Yes, babe, I'm gonna be just fine. Come on, I'm taking you home – Enjolras wants to take me to the museum." She rolls her eyes and takes my hand, commenting as we walk off, "You guys are so weird."

ENJOLRAS POV

A few hours later, we finally get to what I wanted to show her. "Look at this, 'Ponine." She moves to stand in front of the painting and sighs, spellbound. It's a picture of a young couple, but someone has graffitied across it. It reads,

'When you see her that day, you'll know how it feels.

To be struck to the bone in a moment of breathless delight.

Your world is changed in just one burst of light, and what was right seems wrong.

And what was wrong seems right.

RED – you feel your world on fire.

BLACK – your world if she's not there.

RED – the colour of desire.

BLACK – the colour of despair.'

I turn to her and explain quietly, "On one of their more drunk evenings, Grantaire, Marius and Prouvaire snuck in here and wrote this, just after the dingbat met Cosette. Prouv gets very emotional and romantic when he's drunk; it's crazily annoying. Anyway, I never really understood it until I met you, but it makes sense about us. Neither of us were perfect partners, not in any sense of the word. But we match so well that it didn't matter. And the second I saw you, some part of me knew that you and I would end up together. I love you."

She kisses me passionately and then pulls away, looking around. When she confirms the gallery is empty and that there are no cameras, she runs up to the painting and writes something additional on the bottom, before dancing out the room and leaving me alone to read it.

'I loved you yesterday – I love you still. I always have, I always will.'

As I read it, a tear rolls down my cheek, and I slowly walk after her. She stands expectantly in the next gallery, and as soon as I reach her, I sweep her up in my arms, kissing her hungrily. "Right back at you, gorgeous," I reply and she smiles. Then I notice how busy the gallery is and make a snap decision.

EPONINE POV

I watch, embarrassed, as Enjolras jumps up on the seat and shouts, "Will everyone listen to me a moment?" Everyone looks at him and he proclaims, "This is my beautiful fiancé, Eponine! She is clever, funny, kind and the best fiancé a man could ever ask for. And I just want to tell you all – I love her. So much. Eponine, I love you." I begin to tear up as he jumps down and hugs me tightly, and cry as the room bursts into random applause.

An old couple come over to us, and the woman says, "That was lovely, young man. Now, miss, you savour this love. If you're lucky, and you treat each other right, this could last a lifetime." We nod gratefully and he says, "Come on, hun, Azelma, Dion and Vroche'll be waiting, and I promised we could go out for dinner tonight." The old man asks, "Who are they?" I smile politely and explain, "Our kids. Zelma's 16, Vroche is 11 and Dion's 5." The old woman raised an eyebrow and said, "There is no way you're old enough to have a 16 year old daughter." I smile slightly and Enjolras explains, "They're actually her siblings. But we adopted them, because we knew we could provide a better home for them." The old couple smile and she says, "That's so kind of you. Well, good luck with the wedding." And just like that, they're gone.


	28. My Very Own Apollo

**Exciting chapter! Hope this lives up to what you wanted! **

**viralsfan101 xxxx**

28

AZELMA POV

Fast forward a couple of months and it's time for the wedding. After a lot of arguments with the government, Enjolras' mom and Cosette, Mom and Dad, as I now call them, finally got permission to get married in the park. It's the perfect place for them really, but Cosette's not happy; she thinks it's undignified. She's also pissed off that they're getting married before her and Marius but Eponine's answer was, "Well, if you will insist on a whole year to plan your wedding…"

Enjolras stayed with Marius and Grantaire last night, and I would place bets on it being one of the most boring bachelor parties ever, seeing as Eponine outright refused to relax the alcohol ban. We were woken up early this morning by Cosette and her whistle; I'd never seen preparation for a wedding look so much like a military operation. Now we're almost finished, and Eponine just has to put on her dress and come downstairs. We're all waiting, ready and dressed, in the lobby for her to appear.

Musichetta notices first and squeals, Cosette screams and then I turn to look at her and promptly burst into tears. Eponine looks so beautiful, almost like a goddess and I find myself speechless as she asks, "How do I look?" We all just stand there open-mouthed until she reaches the bottom of the stairs and says nervously, "I'll take that as a good thing." Musichetta shakes her head and jokes, "I don't know, I think you underestimate Enjolras' self-control. I doubt he'll make it through the ceremony with you looking like that." Eponine rolls her eyes but even I notice the corners of her mouth twitch as she asks, "You really think so?" We all nod and she grins broadly.

EPONINE POV

I'm married. I'm actually married to my very own Apollo. "I love you," I whisper, and he kisses my forehead lightly, replying, "I love you too. You look breath-taking by the way." I grin and comment, "You've said that like 20 times now." He smiles sweetly and sends back, "Doesn't make it any less true."

Suddenly I notice a dark figure lurking in the shadows of a nearby group of trees. I narrow my eyes, and grab Enjolras' wrist, murmuring, "Come with me a moment." We make our way over to the person and I say, "Mother?" She smiles slightly and says, "I'm sorry, 'Ponine, I couldn't miss your wedding. I just wanted to watch my kids be happy for one day." I hug her tightly and say, "I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't want to take them away from you, it's just I don't trust Father at all. But I promise you they're fine." She smiles gratefully but shakes her head, explaining, "I actually meant you. All I've seen of you in the last few years is fake smiles and tears. And I may not be the best mother ever, but no mom wants that. Now, Enjolras, you make her really happy, ok? She looks great, and she's a brilliant girl – love her for me? Please?" He nods and shakes her hand, replying, "I will, Liza, I promise."

All of a sudden, Montparnasse appears from the trees and barks, "Eliza, we need to leave. Thenardier is waiting." I jump back in shock and his mouth curls into an evil smile as he sees me. "Hey, 'Ponine. Nice ceremony. You look hot." Enjolras lunges forward, but I pull him back, saying, "Leave it, babe, he's so not worth it." Montparnasse chuckles and teases, "She's got you whipped, mate. Now, see you soon, Eponine. And remember – I OWN YOU." With that he disappears and Enjolras whips around to face me, asking, "What the fuck does that mean?" I feel my cheeks warm and know I'm blushing scarlet as I answer carefully, "Enjolras, calm down. We can sort this. We're both lawyers; it'll be fine. It's just…well, Montparnasse paid my dad the money to keep me for a year." Immediately Enjolras makes to follow him into the bushes, swearing colourfully, but I pull him back, saying, "Babe, he can't do anything. I swear we'll be ok." He calms as I stroke his cheek gently and leans down to kiss me, murmuring, "Mine. You're mine, no-one else's. I would go to the end of the earth to save you, honey, and I promise that disgusting creature has another thing coming if he thinks he can get his filthy hands on you again." I kiss him passionately and reply, "My very own Apollo. I love you. Now come on; let's go dance."

JOLY POV

I watch as Enjolras and Eponine walk on to the makeshift dance floor, and begin to spin together. The whole reception stops to watch as they turn, concentrating fully on each other, like no-one else exists. For two people as anti-social as they are, they dance amazingly, although I suppose it helps that they move together, completely dependent on the other's actions. At one point, he whispers something to her and her whole face lights up as she giggles quietly and kisses him, still spinning beautifully. Musichetta sniffs from beside me and murmurs, "They are so in love. I swear I've never seen a couple made for each other like they are."

COMBEFERRE POV

I watch them fly around the floor, and can't help but feel a little bit jealous of him. He has everything I've ever wanted – her in his arms. However, even I can see how perfect they are for each other, and I feel happy that she's finally found her place in life. I chuckle as I remember the Eponine we first met. The one that was pining after Pontmercy, with no happiness of her own.

COURFEYRAC POV

Enjolras actually looks blissfully happy, for one of the first times I've ever seen him like that. There is no sign of worry on his face at all, even as he chats with his parents. Similarly, Eponine looks free for the first time, not once glancing at Gavroche or the others – they only really have eyes for each other. Enj sits at the head table, and she sits beside him, but they don't talk to any of us around him, instead choosing to just look at each other. Gripping the other's hand tightly, I remember how they can have conversations just through their eyes, and smile as I see how they belong together.

PROUVAIRE POV

Now that Eponine and Enjolras know about Azelma and me, we don't have to be as careful how we act together. However, even if they didn't know about it, I wouldn't be too fussed as they only look at each other for pretty much the whole evening. It's obviously an expression of their overwhelming love, but there's something else there as well. Even if they're talking to different people, they keep their eyes trained on each other and are nearly always touching. It's…it's almost protective, cautious even, like they're afraid if they look away for a moment, it'll all disappear and they'll be back in their old lives. Because truthfully, I don't think they could live without each other now.

MARIUS POV

Cosette and I sit together and watch Eponine and Enjolras rise to dance again. She murmurs, "I've never seen them so happy to be in public." I smirk slightly and lean down to whisper back, "It's because they've finally reached that point where they don't care what people think any more." I remember so clearly the day they first met. Enjolras argued that love made you weak and they had their first bust-up. But now…now Enjolras has reached the point where he realises that love really does make you stronger. And I see it in them now – when they're together, they can withstand anything.

GRANTAIRE POV

I watch them begin to say goodbye and know for sure that I have to do it now. I march over to Enjolras and say, "You're not leaving without dancing with me." He raises an eyebrow and asks, "Are you drunk?" but I only laugh in response, grabbing his wrist and explaining, "This might be my last chance." I lock eyes with Eponine and she nods sympathetically, before kissing Enjolras and saying, "Do it. I'll dance with Combeferre."

We walk together onto the dance floor, and begin to spin, not as gracefully as he does with Eponine but nicely enough that I can imagine we're actually together. He murmurs, "I'm sorry, Grant." I shake my head despairingly and say, "Enjolras, it was never your fault. Ever. I'm just…I just wanted one chance. So that I could move on." He nods in understanding and we twirl in silence for a few minutes, before I say, "Eponine looks beautiful today. You're a very lucky guy." He breaks into a broad smile and jokes, "Careful there, Grant, is it me you're in love with or her?" I chuckle and as the song ends, he hugs me close, almost taking my breath away. He looks me straight in the eye and says, "Grantaire, I love you. You're my best friend, and I don't know where I'd be without you." I nod gratefully and say, "Here. But not for a few months. I just set the wheels in motion. But I'll always stand behind you, Apollo. You never forget a first love." With those words, I walk away and let out the breath I realise I've been holding. And as I breathe out, it feels like a weight has lifted off my shoulders and I know that I can finally move on now. I'll always love Enjolras, but maybe…just maybe I can learn to love again.

ENJOLRAS POV

I watch Grantaire walk away and find myself welling up. As Eponine walks over to me, the first tear spills over and as she kisses me, I begin to cry harder than I've ever cried before. We look at each other and she murmurs, "I never thought my life would turn out like this. Fall in love. Graduate with honours. Marry straight out of college. Adopt my three siblings. But let me tell you, Enjolras. I'm so fucking glad it did." She kisses me again and suddenly we're both crying, foreheads leaning against each other's.

We stay like this for ages, swaying on the spot to the last slow song, even as it begins to pour with rain. Cosette comes out and covers Eponine's dress so that it doesn't ruin, but I can't bring myself to move. I just wanted to drink in every moment of this wonderful day. The day my Eponine became my wife.


	29. The Rebellion

**Ok, I actually hate this chapter. Like really hate it. There is a whole 12 months missing, which I may come back and write after my exams. Also, it's all kinda crammed into this one chapter, which I'm REALLY sorry for, but I just wanted to put across the idea that the pair of them have never risen higher (Dr Who quote, anyone?!) **

**I'm so sorry about this...**

**viralsfan101**

29

JOLY POV

It's been a week since the wedding and life has pretty much gone back to normal. One afternoon, they come to the café as usual, but this time, something's different. Eponine walks first and warns us, "Brace yourselves." Enjolras storms in not two minutes later and begins to rant at us, "Do you know what this fucking university has gone and fucking done? They've cut all the fucking funding for the fucking scholarship grants they award every year. Now every single fucking person has to pay to fucking come here. How the fuck is that fucking fair? Now we don't get people like 'Ponine who are fucking geniuses, probably some of the cleverest people in the whole fucking college, because of a stupid fucking issue like fucking money."

Prouvaire stands up carefully and says, "Who said 12?" Grantaire and Eponine both raise their hands and he hands them both $30. They high-five and then turn back to Enjolras. She says, "Honey, I just don't get why you're so worked up about it." He growls slightly and kneels down in front of her, spitting, "Without these scholarships, we never would have met. How can you not be worked up about this? These are kids just like you."

She rolls her eyes and pushes him down onto a chair, saying, "Number one. Don't you ever spit on me again. Number two, I think we probably would have met. It's the whole soul mate thing I was explaining last night. Number three, I think you should stop now. You don't understand my type of people, ok? They don't want help; they have been brought up to do everything for themselves. The only way you can change anything now is if you get their support. That means you need to be out there speaking to them, not swearing at us. Ok? I'm talking travelling across the country, actually talking to people and getting backing. I'm talking petitions, rallies, and protests. If you're actually serious about this, then you need to work with me on this."

We all watch this sink in on Enjolras' face, and Eponine sits back, folding her arms smugly. Just then, he jumps up and kisses her, saying, "You're a genius. Oh, this is why I married you! So guys – who's up for a road trip?" She raises an eyebrow and looks around at us, waiting for an answer. Courfeyrac speaks first, "When's this scholarship thing being scrapped?" Enjolras turns to him and explains at super speed, "Next September, which means we have just over a year to get round the whole country and change their minds. In?"

Eponine raises an eyebrow and says, "What about the kids? What about our university places? They're not going to keep us on here after that. And we can't just take them out of school. So what's the plan, Apollo?" I've noticed that she calls him that when she's really happy or really pissed off. No prizes for guessing the mood she's in now. But Enjolras has the answers and he answers, "No. The two of us are going to take a gap year, and take the kids out of school and home-school them. Then, if we need to, we're going to apply to Harvard Law. Ok? I have a house down there anyway."

She narrows her eyes as she considers this proposition and then she smiles broadly and asks, "So where do we start?" He grins and kisses her passionately and once again I'm reminded how perfect they are for each other – when they have their hearts set on something, they won't give up. Prouvaire says, "Well, if Azelma's going, I'm in." Combeferre nods and agrees, "Why not? It's not gonna be the same without you two here anyway." Grantaire nods in consent and Courfeyrac quickly agrees, while Marius and Cosette confer quickly but agree as well. So it's just me.

"I don't know if I can. Musichetta…well, Musichetta's pregnant. I can't leave her now." While all the others gasp, Eponine smiles knowingly and says, "That's fine. You can do the work here then, eh Joly? Congratulations, by the way." I kiss her forehead and sit beside her, saying, "Thank you." Enjolras pats me lightly on the back and then says, "Let's get to work. We can split into three groups: Eponine and I with Gavroche and Dion; Prouvaire and Combeferre with Azelma, if you don't mind; Grantaire and Courfeyrac. We can split the USA in 3 zones and decide which group will go where. Every month or so, we can head back here and recoup, see how we're doing. Ok?

**12 MONTHS LATER**

ENJOLRAS POV

We're finally ready for our final rally. Today is make or break. Today we win or lose. Today, thousands of people live or die.

EPONINE POV

It's time. I want so bad to believe we're going to succeed, but I have a sick feeling in my stomach. I can tell that today is going to change our lives forever.

GAVROCHE POV

Mom and Dad are still insisting that I stay away from the rally. But if we're going to win, I want to be there. And if we're going to lose, I want to lose as a family.

AZELMA POV

I feel ill even thinking about this rally. I've been hearing reports that they're bringing the army in, and I dread to think what'll happen. All I know is that it'll take a lot to make Dad stand down.

GENERAL POV

It's time. Enjolras and Eponine walk to the stage together, hand-in-hand, and prepare to speak. There are literally thousands of people waiting to listen to them – on the tour, they both discovered a talent for making people listen to them, on a massive scale. Eponine steps forward first and the crowd falls silent.

"I've been at this school for over 4 years now, and it has done so much for me. It provided me with an opportunity to get an education I never thought I would have. It's given me the chance to get a degree, and qualify for a proper job. But it's gone so much deeper. You see, this school is where I met the love of my life, my husband Enjolras. It allowed me to become a better person, to let someone in and this university let me be myself for once. I managed to get the courage to save my siblings, I found the strength to allow myself to love and I learnt how to trust. I wouldn't have done any of these things without this school, and now I know that if I had been 5 years younger, I never would have had the opportunity to do any of these things, because this school is cutting all scholarship funding, meaning that every student has to pay nearly $30,000 a year to attend. Realistically, over half the population couldn't afford to pay these fees, and so this school would become an exclusive place for students with the right upbringing. It would become a school with generations of the same families. And that's not fair. So today, we say no. We say no to these cuts and we ask the people in power to consider how many lives they will be ruining by making these cuts."

The whole crowd is speechless for a moment, before they burst into rapturous applause. She falls back and kisses Enjolras, before letting him step forward. "My wife has told you what this university has done for her. But the truth is there are stories like hers all over the country. This past year, my friends and I have travelled the country, talking to all of you about the awful conditions you have to suffer. We have seen the horrors you face, and while we can't do anything massive now, we can try and get you a proper education, so that your children don't have to grow up like this. We want to end the suffering bit by bit, and this is only the beginning for us. I swear we will do everything we can to help you. But today we put the power back in the governors' hands. So now I speak directly to you. You have the opportunity to change lives all across the country, across the world. Make the right choice."

Once again the audience burst into cheers but they are interrupted by the arrival of riot police on the stage. Enjolras and Eponine face them bravely, and are swiftly joined by Gavroche and Azelma. The four of them link hands and then the police shoot. They all collapse on stage and the realisation hits all of their friends at once. Each of them knew, on a certain level, what was going to happen. They were prepared to die for this, to become martyrs, and they knew what would happen next. And they were absolutely right.

Immediately, there is uproar. Screams, shouts and gunshots echo through the area, but the Amis' main priority is to get the four Enjolras' to hospital. Before they do die. Combeferre, Prouvaire, Courfeyrac and Grantaire are all in tears as they rush the bodies into waiting ambulances. Combeferre growls, "No-one's dying today. Not when they have so much to live for.

ENJOLRAS POV

My eyes fly open and I sit up, gasping. Grantaire sits by my bed almost unconscious, but he grins when he sees me awake. "Hey, soldier." I gasp, "Where's Eponine?" and he chuckles slightly before nodding to the bed next to me, where Eponine is lying, asleep. "Is she ok?" I ask and he nods reassuringly, explaining, "Everyone's fine. Gavroche got shot in the leg, but he's fine, loving all the attention. Azelma got shot in the leg as well and Prouvaire pretty much hasn't left her side since she got here. Eponine got shot twice, once in the shoulder and once in the stomach. The doctor said she's lucky to still be alive, but you know Eponine, the girl's got nine lives. And you, you got shot in the shoulder too, but you'll be fine. No-one's quite sure why it took you so long to wake up, but it doesn't matter – you're awake now."

I nod, drinking in the reassurance and then ask, "And the revolution?" He beams now and says, "Well that's the brilliant part. After you all collapsed on stage, the crowds began to rebel, and then the governors' appeared. They managed to persuade the crowds to leave, but they had to agree to cancel the cuts until they'd spoken to you. So now it's back in your hands, Enjolras." I smile and say, "Time to bring out the big guns then, eh?"

A week later, the four of us are fully recovered, albeit still in casts and slings, and we walk into the governor's office. There are thousands of press waiting for us as we walk up the path and we all link hands, standing together once more. The man greets us, "Good morning, Mr and Mrs Enjolras. We're waiting for you upstairs."

"Ah, the Enjolras family. Do sit down."

"We'll stand," Eponine says harshly and the man raises an eyebrow but inclines his head and asks, "So, Mrs Enjolras, you're qualifying in law? There's a spot waiting for you on the prosecution when you're fully qualified." She smiles slightly and says, "Well, as grateful as I am for that offer, I'm afraid I have to decline. You see, I'm qualifying as a defense attorney." The corners of the man's mouth turn up in an evil smirk and he says, "I see. Fighting for the people again?" She sticks her chin up defiantly and answers dangerously, "Always." He makes to stand, but an old man beside him sticks out a hand and says, "Not what we're here to talk about, Seamus. Now, Mr Enjolras, Mrs Enjolras, we are still not really sure what you want us to do about the scholarship cuts."

She answers quietly, "Cancel them. You know we want you to cancel them, and I don't understand why you needed us to come all the way here to be told it again." He smiles slightly and says, "Mrs Enjolras, I understand that perfectly, but the fact of the matter is we don't have enough money to keep funding everything at the moment. Something has to be cut." I step forward and say, "Well, it's not gonna be the scholarships, trust me. They are so important to society. And Eponine is a prime example. Before she came here, she was living in a shack, sharing a bed with her three siblings. Now she's living in a six-bedroom house, married and with a first-class honours degree. Don't you see what a difference this scholarship made to her life? And by taking them away, you are condemning people to a life of poverty. And besides, you can't not cancel it now."

The man raises an eyebrow and asks, "And why not?" Eponine looks at me with a broad grin on her face and then explains, "Because you had us shot. You shot four people, all under twenty-five, and if you don't cancel those cuts, we will sue you. We will sue, we will sell our story to papers all over the world and we will NEVER stop protesting. And believe me; you do not want to make an enemy of me." The man known as Seamus stands and asks, "Are you threatening us, Mrs Enjolras?" She smiles dangerously and shakes her head, replying, "I'm just being honest."

The other man rises now and says, "I'll make a deal with you. We will cancel the cuts, but I want you, Mrs Enjolras, to come and work with us on deciding where to make cuts in the future. Mr Enjolras, I want you to go into politics – you're a very powerful speaker, and we can give you a boost." Eponine doesn't miss a beat, answering carefully, "We will both finish our law qualifications before we come and work for you. But yes, my answer is yes. I will work with you on deciding where to make cuts for 5 years." The man nods and we walk out. As the door swings shut, I hear him say, "The two of them are going to be very successful."

PAPARAZZI POV

The door to the office block swings open and the family of four walk out. They're all on the phone, and as they flounce past, we catch snippets of their conversations.

The little boy is practically skipping and he says, "I wish you could have seen it, Courf! Mom was awesome, completely ruthless."

The young girl walks calmly, saying, "Yes, honey, I'm fine. I swear it took about 5 minutes. Can you come pick me up?"

Eponine waltzes past, smugness practically radiating from her as she says, "Yes, Combe, it was fine. Is Prouvaire there? Tell him that we'll bring Azelma down to the café. Yeah, I think Jol wants everyone to meet there, to explain fully. Yes, I know that. Can you bring Dion? Cool, thanks babe, see you in 10."

Enjolras is last and he seems agitated, as he says, "Yes, everyone. Marius and Cosette as well, if you can drag them away from wedding plans. No, I know that. It just seems wrong, you know? Oh, Grant, stop worrying. You sound like Joly. Sorry, I didn't mean it, it was a joke. I know you're not that bad. Ok, ok, I'll see you in a few. Yes, thank you. Bye, mate."

As they reach their car, Mr and Mrs Enjolras stop. She straps the boy in, giving him a knowing look, and then turns to her husband with a broad grin on her face. He says, "You're amazing. Every time I look at you, I remember all the reasons why I married you." She chuckles quietly and says, "We got married because we're perfect together." She kisses him passionately, causing hundreds of cameras to flash and then pushes him away, teasing, "Come on, handsome, let's go to the café." As the door swings open, we hear the boy shout, "You two are so gross," and then they're gone.


	30. Missing

**I'm sorry for this chapter. Please don't hate me!**

**viralsfan101 xxxxx**

30

JOLY POV

The next morning, Eponine and Enjolras walk hand-in-hand into the café. Azelma, Gavroche and Dion are finally back at school, so they agreed to come down and meet us. We (Prouv, Grant, Combe, Courf and I) are all holding a separate paper, with pictures of them on the front. Pictures of them on stage, of them being shot, of them outside the governors' office, of them kissing. "You're everywhere," Grantaire says, and she pulls a face, grabbing my paper and beginning to read. Enjolras reads another article and there are short bursts of laughter.

When she looks up, she's incredibly serious and she asks, "How long before they start digging? You know, researching us, trying to find out about our crappy upbringings and awful secrets. How long before they start making up stories and stirring?" Prouvaire pulls a face and explains, "'Ponine, a good journalist would have started digging months ago. It's just a matter of time before it all comes out. So what you need to do is keep yourself out of the limelight, out of trouble. Both of you." She nods and says, "Easier said than done."

We've been here for over an hour when it happens. The waiter brings over a coffee and sets it down in front of Eponine, saying, "Compliments of the man at the bar." Immediately Enjolras stiffens and swings round to look at the hooded figure, giving him massive evils, but Eponine says, "Leave it babe, it's free coffee." She lifts the coffee cup and gives a squeal, dropping it. It smashes all over her, and Enjolras makes to get the boiling coffee off her, but she lifts a shaking finger to point at the centre of her plate, where there is a small pearl earring. "It's Azelma's. I put it on her this morning." Prouvaire swears and Enjolras growls, making to storm over to the man who ordered the coffee. But he's gone.

Immediately all hell breaks loose. Eponine's in floods of tears, Enjolras is shouting and Prouvaire is pacing. To everyone's surprise, it's Grantaire who calms us all down. "SHUT UP!" he shouts and everybody looks at him. "Now, we need to stop and think logically about this. Prouvaire, you need to get a full description of this man from the waiter. Enjolras, you need to go after him and see if you can catch him. Eponine, you need to go to the school and see if she's actually missing. It might just look like her earring. Courfeyrac and Combeferre, we need to stay here in case we hear anything. And Joly, you need to get this earring down to the police station and have it fingerprinted. Maybe we can track this guy down."

EPONINE POV

Everyone immediately goes their separate ways, and Combeferre agrees to drive me to the school. I jump out and see that at least a dozen paparazzi vans have followed us. We rush inside and say to the office lady, "What lesson does Azelma Enjolras have now?" She narrows her eyes but as she sees the gleam in my eyes, she quickly looks it up and blurts out, "History. Room 22." We rush to the room, and I shout, "Azelma." Gavroche appears from a nearby classroom and runs with me, crying, "Mom, what's wrong?" As soon as we get to the room, I stick my head in the door and see that she's not there. "Oh god," I say, and throw up instantly. Gavroche kneels down beside me and strokes my hair, asking, "Mommy, what happened?" I choke on my own sobs and pull him into a tight hug, explaining, "Someone's taken Azelma."

We find ourselves in the headmaster's office and I scream, "My daughter?! Do you understand me? Someone has taken my daughter and if I find out it's because of your crappy security, I will make it my personal mission for the rest of my life to have you fired and blacklisted, and I will have your stupid school closed down. I am withdrawing my children with immediate effect." I storm out with Gavroche and Dion close behind me, and call Enjolras. "Baby, she's gone. I don't know where they've taken her. What are we going to do?" He asks quietly, "Are there paparazzi near you too?" I look at all the cameras surrounding my car and answer, "What do you want me to do?"

COMBEFERRE POV

I watch Eponine stalk forward, almost like a predator and even the cameramen recoil slightly. She stands strong in front of them and says, "Someone has taken my daughter. Azelma Enjolras is missing. Now, you all have the resources to follow me everywhere. Please, please help me find her. Use any means necessary - look all over the city and find her for me. Please." She collapses on her knees in front of them in tears, and Dion and Gavroche rush over to comfort her. Immediately the paparazzi dispel and she stands, making a call to Joly. "Hey, Joly. Tell them to test the fingerprint against Montparnasse." If we weren't in such an awful situation, I'd be certain that he was smug, as he replies, "Already done, love, and unfortunately we have a match. However, there's no record of him on any computers anywhere. He doesn't have an address or a contact number; we have no way of tracking him. I don't know what to suggest, Eponine."

I feel a tear roll down my cheek as she says, "I know what he's like and I know what he'll do next. So get everyone to our house, and I'll explain the plan. No interruptions, no objections – this is my daughter and my decision. Tell everyone that and if they're not cool with it, they can stay away." Before he can respond, she hangs up the phone and says, "Combeferre, get me to ours." I grab her wrist and ask, "'Ponine, what are you gonna do?" Her whole face hardens now and she says, "Give him what he wants."


	31. Revelations

31

GRANTAIRE POV

Everyone is gathered in Enjolras' living room, sprawled around the room. Cosette and Musichetta are sitting in one armchair, listening carefully as they try and comfort Gavroche, Prouvaire and Dion, who are practically hysterical. Marius is leaning awkwardly against the wall, watching through the arch connecting the room with the kitchen, to see if anyone comes into the garden. Joly is watching out of the front window carefully, while Enjolras, Courfeyrac, Combeferre and I are all sitting on the floor round the centre table, looking at a massive map of the city and marking out possible hiding places. Eponine is sitting on the loveseat, arms folded and distinctly unimpressed by our actions. As Combeferre comments, "He can't be cleverer than us," she laughs loudly and everyone turns to stare at her.

"Montparnasse is cleverer than all of you put together, except perhaps Enjolras here, but he's not street-smart. You need to get used to that idea before you have any hope of finding him, and even then we won't find Zelma. But we needn't go looking. He won't harm her yet – he still has too many cards to play. Plus, Parnasse is a show-off, as these clever ones often are. He'll want praise for his genius, applause for his intelligence and confirmation that he has out-smarted us. It is here and only here that he will make his mistakes. He will probably send his first ultimatum tomorrow, so the best thing we can do now is sleep. I know what the challenge will be, and you're gonna need to be ready to argue. So all of you, go, rest. I'll stay here."

Immediately the group sense the dismissal and walk out, so that it is only Eponine, Enjolras, Prouvaire and I left. I watch Cosette leave last, carrying a sobbing Gavroche and then turn back to Eponine asking, "What does he want?" She smiles slightly, sadness clear on her face and she comments, "What else has he ever wanted? He wants me. And if it's me or my daughter, I will go with him. But that won't come first. Montparnasse likes to play, so he'll leave us clues. While they will definitely not lead us to her, they might give us information as to where she actually is. We need to be clever now, cleverer than we've ever had to be."

Enjolras moves to sit beside her and pulls her into a tight embrace, whispering, "I'm not letting you do this." She finally breaks now, sobbing loudly onto his chest and she says, "Enjolras believe me, if there were any other way, I would do it. But there isn't, and she is our daughter. We have to do everything we can to save her."

PROUVAIRE POV

The next morning, everyone has gathered in the living room again. I'm pretty sure neither Eponine nor Enjolras have slept a wink and I don't feel much better, but everyone looks tired. No one speaks, just watching Eponine carefully. She moves before we hear anything and goes to the letter box, taking the letter that's being passed through almost before it comes.

"What does it say?" Combeferre asks, but she shakes her head, saying, "It doesn't matter. Joly, run this down to the police station for fingerprints, please." He nods and disappears but Enjolras stands, shouting, "Eponine, what if it says where she is?!" She nods to him testily and says, "Yes, because shouting is really going to help her. It won't say where she is, Enjolras. He wants us to leave $50,000 in cash by the fountain in the park. Ring Joly and ask him now, if you don't believe me. But I'd like to believe you have enough reason to trust me, actually."

He hesitates a moment before storming out of the room, and immediately we hear him call Joly. She rolls her eyes, and grabs her jacket, sighing, "I'm going to the bank." She sweeps out, close to tears, and suddenly we hear a shouting match begin in the hall. Gavroche bursts into noisy sobs and Eponine runs back into the room, pulling him close to her, saying, "Baby, I promise everything will be ok."

Hours later, Enjolras finally reappears and he sits down beside her, saying, "It's dealt with. I'm truly sorry, babe, I will never doubt you again." She smiles slightly and leans up to kiss him, answering, "Good. Then you'll trust me when I say that the next one is going to tell us that she's in the old barn out by the estate. But she's not. She's here somewhere in the city. I just can't tell where yet. Did we get those fingerprints back yet, Joly?"

Joly nods proudly and explains, "I did a rush order, but they're definitely his." She looks at him patronisingly and rolls her eyes, answering, "I knew they were his. I wanted to know what unusual substances could be identified on them. I'm gonna need you to get me the full report." He practically hangs his head in shame and rushes out of the room. Musichetta rises to follow him, but before she leaves, she spits at Eponine, "This isn't his fault, Eponine. There's no need to be so horrible to him." Eponine gets to her feet and shouts, "How dare you! You have no idea how this feels. You don't have any children!" Suddenly the awful memories of Musichetta having a miscarriage come rushing back to everyone and both women gasp before running into the other's embrace. We all watch as they sink to the ground sobbing, and nobody says anything, for fear of intruding on a very intimate moment. Eponine murmurs, "I'm sorry, I can't believe I even said that. I'm just worried about Azelma; I'll never say anything like that again, ever, I swear."

Joly returns not ten minutes later and his eyes are full of a light I don't quite understand. "Chalk," he says happily and everybody except Eponine looks at him confused. She squeals and hugs him tightly before walking out of the room without any explanation. Joly chuckles at our expressions and explains, "Chalk is really uncommon in this area. It means that we can narrow down the location of where he's hiding her, or at least where he's been." A shout from upstairs tells us she's found her and she sprints into the room, holding a print-out. It seems that she thinks Montparnasse has hidden Azelma in an abandoned sweet factory not two miles from here. It looks a dodgy, disgusting place and I for one don't want to leave her there any longer than I have to so almost immediately everyone runs out of the house to the various vehicles and it's not until we've pulled away that I realise Eponine has stayed behind. The look in her eyes tells me she knows what she is doing but I worry that she's in real danger now. I nod to her slightly and she nods back, acknowledging my concerns and trying to comfort me from afar.

EPONINE POV

I watch all the cars pull away and nod to Prouvaire who sees me standing on the porch. I know what I have to do now, and for once, I'm not afraid. I write everyone a quick note and go and sit on the rocking chair. And I wait.

It's only about five minutes later that he arrives. "Figured it out, then?" he says, and I nod impassively, commenting, "Yes. It would have been sooner but my team were unprofessional." He chuckles slightly and comes to sit beside me, remarking, "I would have thought it would have been the first place you looked. Seeing as that's where he was conceived." I turn on my death glare and answer, "We don't speak of it, Parnasse. Apollo doesn't know and he doesn't need to know. As far as he's concerned, Dion is my brother, and that's the way it's going to stay. But you're right; it should have been obvious. I was distracted by my grief – you always were sentimental, even when we were kids."

He smiles and notes, "I thought you would like that." I incline my head in appreciation, back to the emotionless mask, and press on, "Come on, Montparnasse. Where do we go from here?" He raises an eyebrow, as if to say, 'Do you even need to ask?' and I shake my head, asking, "Will you give me a day? A day to say goodbye. I can't leave my kids without saying something. I can't…I just can't leave Enjolras without…I don't even know what I'd say but I have to say something. Please, Parnasse, just one day." I watch his face carefully for any sign of relent and to my surprise, his eyes fill with tears.

"Where did it all go wrong for us, Ponine? We were gonna be together forever, be the perfect couple…and now…well, even if you come with me, you'll never be truly mine. I love you but you…you don't love me. So no, you can't have one day. You stay with him, if you love him as much as you say. But believe me when I say that it won't last forever. Because if I can't have you, no one will." Before I can say anything, he's disappeared. I'm suddenly terrified for my life – Montparnasse is a master assassin, and would be perfectly able to kill me. But then I realise he won't kill me. He'll just ruin me – by telling Enj about Dion. Which only leaves me with one choice – I have to tell him myself.


	32. Chapter 32

32

ENJOLRAS POV

We find Azelma in perfectly good condition in the basement of an old factory. "Azelma, are you ok? Did he hurt you in any way?" She shakes her head but cries, "He's gonna hurt Ponine," so I pick her, put her in my car and take her home to find Eponine sobbing in the middle of the living room floor. Azelma runs to her and says, "Is he going to make you…you know?" She shakes her head and everyone relaxes, except for me, because I know Eponine and I know she's going to drop a bombshell on me. She smiles through her tears and says, "Azelma, my darling, go upstairs and see Gavroche and Dion. They'll be thrilled to see you; Vroche has barely stopped crying the whole time you've been gone."

Everyone else takes the hint and leaves, so it's just me and Eponine left. She looks up at me and says, "I have to tell you the truth now, Enjolras, and I get it if you hate me and never want to speak to me again, but you do need to know this. Dion is my son." I nod in understanding and answer, "Yes, so is Gavroche and Azelma is your daughter. I know that, Ponine." She shakes her head and looks me straight in the eye and says meaningfully, "Enjolras. He's MY son. My own flesh and blood. I gave birth to him." I gasp and she begins to cry, grabbing my hands and saying, "Please don't be angry. Please don't; I'm really sorry!"

Tears roll down my cheeks but I brush them away angrily, asking, "Who's the father?" She shakes her head in panic and begins to explain, "I don't know. You see-" but I cut her off, shouting, "So you have a son because you whored around, and you expect me to be ok with that?" She goes scarlet with rage and slaps me hard round the face, shrieking angrily, "Bastard! How the fuck can you even say that?! I thought you knew me better! I was raped by my father's gang in that factory you just went to, and one of them, maybe even fucking Montparnasse, is the boy's father. Ok? Is that what you wanted to hear?! I can't believe you even say that, you absolute dick. That's it; I can't deal with this shit right now. I give up!" I watch as she runs out of the house, tears streaming down her face and I see what's going to happen seconds before it does. I find myself paralysed in horror as a car ploughs into her side and throws her at least ten feet in the air, before landing her on the sidewalk by our house. The car drives on, but I don't even need to look at the driver – I know it's Parnasse. The next thing I know I'm by her side.

JOLY POV

We listened to the fight from the hallway. It sounds like Eponine dropped quite the bombshell but the real jaw-dropper came when Enjolras called her a whore. A few minutes later, she runs out of the house in floods of tears and leaves the door so we all see what happens next clearly. The car must have been going at least 50 miles an hour when it hit her, and she'll be lucky to live through a crash like that. Within seconds, Enjolras is out there beside her and the car is gone, almost like it was never there.

COURFEYRAC POV

I've called an ambulance within seconds of the crash and the looks on the boys' faces tell me that they all understand how serious this is. Suddenly the kids come thundering downstairs, and I step in Gavroche's path, stopping him going to her. "MOM!" he screams and I pull him into a tight hug, keeping him indoors. We all know that the damage is going to be pretty severe and they don't need to see that.

PROUVAIRE POV

Azelma is scratching, punching and kicking me, trying to get to Eponine, who's lying by the road, completely broken. "This is all my fault," she sobs and I hug her tightly, murmuring, "No, baby, it's not. She'll be fine, hun, just calm down. If she could see you now, she wouldn't want this." She finally calms and I hold her as she sobs.

GRANTAIRE POV

To my surprise, Combeferre is as much of a problem as the kids are, and it takes all my strength to hold him back. Joly helps me sit on him so he can't move and Cosette and Musichetta kneel next to him, whispering soothing words to try and calm him. It takes about 5 minutes but he finally stops struggling. Of course as soon as the ambulance arrives, all hell breaks loose once more.

MARIUS POV

I watch Enjolras on the pavement next to her and feel like my heart has been ripped out. He's gently talking to her and I can practically hear him telling her how much he loves her and how sorry he is. I can't do anything for him except hope and I feel so useless. As I look around the room, I see that practically everyone is crying and realise how much Eponine has touched every single one of our lives.

ENJOLRAS POV

I sit by her side, even as it starts to pour with rain, and hold her hand tightly, sobbing, "Eponine, I love you so much. Please wake up, please just…shout at me, blame me for everything, just wake up and be alive. Please." To my surprise, she squeezes my hand weakly and says feebly, "Don't you fret, Enjolras. I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now. You're here – that's all I need to know. And you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close. And rain…will make the flowers…grow."

I feel a tear drop down my cheek and say, "Honey, you're not dying today. You will live, 'Ponine, dear God above. If I could close your wounds with words of love." She smiles slightly and strains to lift her arm to caress my face, interrupting, "Just hold me now and let it be. Shelter me, comfort me." I grip her hand tighter and say, "Hush-a-bye dear Eponine, you won't feel any pain. A little fall of rain can hardly hurt you now. I'm here." A tear rolls down her cheek and she sobs, "That's all I need to know." I nod and kiss her forehead before continuing, "And I will stay with you, until you are sleeping." She nods once more and says, "And rain…"

I echo her, "And rain…"

She murmurs, "Will make the flowers," and again I copy her.

Suddenly her eyes slide shut and I finish quietly, "Grow."

**I'm so sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. Please don't hate me.**


	33. Goodbye Eponine

**Sorry. Again. I cried writing this and I really am so sorry about it. I just...**

33

ENJOLRAS POV

"Mr Enjolras, I'm afraid your wife is very seriously injured. She has suffered fatal injuries to her legs and spinal cord, but I'm sorry to say that even if we could save her, she would be brain dead. We have her on life-support at the moment, but we just need you to make the decision to switch it off. To let her die." I look at him in horror and see the sympathy in his eyes, so manage to stop myself from screaming. I consider this information for a moment, feeling my chest hurt so much and I realise it's because I think my heart is breaking. I look him directly in the eye and say, "I, Apollo Enjolras, give you permission to…to switch off my wife's life support." That's all I can say before I stumble out back into the waiting room, where everyone is waiting. How can I tell them what I have done?

GRANTAIRE POV

We're all in the hospital waiting room when Enjolras emerges and shakes his head slightly. His grief is unbearable to look at, and immediately Combeferre and Marius leave the room in tears. Musichetta and Cosette are sobbing quietly and Prouvaire has his head in his hands. Joly looks upset but unsurprised and I don't know how to act. I feel myself sinking to the floor. Courf speaks first and asks, "Who's going to tell the kids?" Enjolras shakes his head in agony and suggests, "I'll tell Dion. Courf, you can tell Vroche and Prouv can tell Zelma." I watch as a tear slips down his cheek and he says, "I need to ring my parents."

ENJOLRAS POV

"Mommy?" She replies immediately, her voice full of concern and I feel calmer just to hear her. "Apollo, what's happened, baby?" Suddenly something inside of me snaps and I just begin to weep, as I explain, "Eponine's dead. She got hit by a car and died." I hear my mom sobbing down the phone and continue, "I don't…I don't know what to do, Mommy. I can't…I can't live without her." She murmurs soothingly down the phone for a few minutes, saying, "Apollo, I know it hurts now, but you have to promise me you won't do anything stupid." I cross my fingers and promise her, but I know that my days are numbered now.

I get home that afternoon and call Dion downstairs. Gavroche and Azelma are out which means they're finding out some time very soon and I know I have to tell him. He comes running into the room and clambers onto my lap, asking, "What's wrong, Daddy?" I feel my eyes fill with tears as I slowly explain, "Dion, your mommy…your mommy isn't coming back here. She's with God now." He's a genius and understands immediately but instead of reacting in the normal way a 6 year old would, he asks, "Are you ok?" This makes me cry even more and I hug him close, whispering, "I'll be ok." We stay like this for hours, his little arms around me until the others get home. Azelma has make-up smudges all over her face and looks like she's about to die, while Gavroche is white as a sheet and looks positively ill he's so grief-stricken. As soon as they see me, and each other, they begin to cry and we all collapse on the hall floor. I don't know how long we stay there, but its ages before any of us manage to stop crying.

JOLY POV

The funeral is the worst thing I've ever been to. The whole world knows about her death – it was splashed on the front of every paper – so there is a massive gathering of photographers and fans outside the church, wishing to pay their respects. We arrive first, Musichetta red eyed on my arm and I sit near the front, looking at the slideshow of pictures of Eponine's life. They're all of her laughing with Enjolras, at the café, in Pennsylvania, at the wedding. While they make me smile to remember, I feel tears pouring down my cheeks as I realise she'll never be in another photo again.

Combeferre and Grantaire arrive next, supporting each other. Combeferre dissolves into tears as soon as he sits down and doesn't say anything, while Grantaire murmurs something about how Enjolras' parents are having a hard time getting him out of the house. Cosette and Marius come soon after and they cry too, watching the slideshow with shining eyes, laughing at how much fun Eponine had. Then Courfeyrac, Prouvaire, Azelma, Dion and Gavroche enter, already crying. Azelma sits and puts her head in her hands and I see how much she blames herself, while Gavroche looks straight ahead not focussing on anything for fear of breaking completely.

Finally Enjolras enters and I honestly think he's going to collapse. It looks as though he hasn't slept in weeks and he doesn't know how to act without her by her side. He sits right at the front and watches the slides go round trying not to scream and shout. The service starts, and I think everyone has something to say.

Marius, "Eponine was like the ray of sunshine in the dark world we live in. She shone brightly and even though she'd had a pretty awful start in life, she never complained, instead using it to motivate her. She was a genius and pretty funny too and I guess I'll always be grateful to her for everything she did for me."

Cosette, "Eponine was my best friend. We were different but exactly the same and I wouldn't be where I am without her. It kills me to know that she won't be around to watch her kids grow up, to watch us all get married and succeed but I know she'll be supporting us from heaven. I love you, Ponine. Rest in peace."

Me, "Eponine Thenardier was the cleverest person I've ever met. On the first day we met her, she argued with Enjolras and won – still the only person ever to do that, so respect for that. She was sensible too, always knew when I was being a hypo and supported me through my exams. I love you so much, Ponine, and I promise I will make you proud."

Courfeyrac, "Eponine…where to even start? She was funny, she was clever, she was beautiful. But she was so much more – she touched our lives without even knowing it and changed us all for the better. I can't even begin to imagine life without her. Rest in peace, Ponine, and I promise I won't let Gavroche get in too much trouble."

Combeferre, "I loved Eponine with all my heart. I think everyone here was a little bit in love with her. She was perfect in every way and so selfless. She wanted to change people's lives for the better, because she wanted to give back. And if she was here now, I'm sure she'd want us to keep her revolution going. Eponine will live in our hearts forever."

Prouvaire, "Eponine was such a brilliant person, an awesome mom and a great friend. When she found out I was dating her daughter, she didn't flip out. She told me to be careful and that she trusted me. I trusted her too, with my life, and I honestly don't know how we will function without. Be brave, Eponine, we'll power through and see you on the other side. I love you."

Grantaire, "Eponine affected my life more than most. She got me sober, two years today babe, and saved me from myself. But better than that, when she found out I was in love with her husband, she wasn't angry at me. She blamed herself, and did everything she could to help me. And I am nothing but grateful to her for that. Eponine, I love you so much and I swear I will never forget you. You've changed me for the better and I owe you big time."

Azelma, "Mom…I love you. I'm sorry you're dead, it truly is all my fault and if I could go back to that day and just let Parnasse kill me, I swear I would because my life has no value in comparison to mine. And I'm sorry I let Papa beat you all those times. I'll never stop owing you for everything you did for me. And one day, I swear I will make you proud. I love you, Mommy. Rest in peace."

Dion, "I love you Mommy. I hope you're happy in heaven and that it didn't hurt too much when you died. See you soon."

Gavroche, "I can't…I can't even…I feel like my whole world has ended. You were my life, Mom; you never stopped trying to help me. Back in Maryland, you threw yourself in front of me so many times. You saved me from that hellhole and made me into something I could be proud of. So now it's my turn. It's my turn to make you proud. I swear I'll continue your work, I'll be a good man and I will never forget you. I love you so much…Rest in peace."

Finally he finishes and everyone stands, expecting to leave. But suddenly Enjolras is behind the microphone and he says harshly, "Sit down. I'm going to read you Eponine's final farewell."


	34. Eponine's Final Farewell

**Oh my god, you guys. This is the penultimate chapter. I know you're all going to hate me and I'm so sorry. I seriously sobbed when i was writing this. **

**Thank you for sticking with me through all the crap chapters and I really hope that this doesn't ruin it for you.**

**Lots of love to everyone**

**viralsfan101 xxxxxxxx**

34

EPONINE'S FINAL FAREWELL

Dear all,

I love you so much. All of you. Even when you annoy me, or tease me or do something stupid. I know that we're going to be separated now – I don't exactly know the circumstances of our separation but I do know that you can't ever come after me. You need to live your lives to the fullest. Make me proud, please, so that I know that this wasn't all a waste. So now for individual goodbyes:

Marius: Did you ever know that I loved you? I was in love with you for two years until Grantaire introduced me to Enjolras. And I realised then that Enjolras and I fit together, whereas you belong with someone perfect like Cosette. I want you to be really really happy. Go and do your exams, qualify and then do something for me. Fight for the people. Protect them, honour them and respect them. I love you so much, sweetheart, be strong for the others.

Cosette: I knew you when we were only children and I was a real bitch. And for that, I am sorry. When we first moved in together in college, I thought you had forgotten, but when you slept with Marius and then Enjolras, I managed to convince myself that you hated me. I was stupid really; it was all my fault for not showing my feelings better. But I forgive you. I'm sorry I'm going to miss your wedding, but I want you to make Azelma your maid-of-honour. Have her stand there in my place and watch you get married. I'm really proud of how amazing a person you are and I'll miss you so much. Lots of love to you and your dad.

Joly: If I ever get a chance to come back and see you all, I want you to be a fully qualified doctor. You're so clever and a brilliant man, but you really need to stop being such a hypo – think how many patients you'll scare. No seriously, you're absolutely wonderful and I'll miss you lots. I really hope you and Musichetta have children, because you'll be awesome parents – love you both so much!

Courf: I love you! Look after Gavroche for me –don't let him do anything crazy or ridiculous, and make sure he stays in school! You're like the older brother he never had and I appreciate how great you've been with him; I realise Enjolras and I aren't always the best parents when we're arguing. Find a nice girl and try to settle down – you can't be a man-whore your whole life (JOKE). But seriously, you deserve to be really happy – I'll miss you loads.

Combeferre: You've been so great the whole time I've known you. I know you love me and I'm sorry I don't love you in quite the same way but I swear that I will never forget how big a sacrifice you made for me. I appreciate it so much. Now, I personally think that you and Grantaire would make a lovely couple, so if you only do one thing for me after I go, let it be this – give it a go. I love you loads and I'll miss you more than I can say.

Prouvaire: Babe, I love you. You're an awesome guy and the best boyfriend I could ever have asked for for my daughter. But even if I'm not there, if you ever hurt her, I will know and I will hunt you down. That said, I don't believe you will, so make her really happy and don't get her pregnant out of high school. I love you loads and I'll miss you.

Grantaire: I am so proud of you. You have done so much for me, and I'll never stop owing you. In 7 days' time, it will be two years since you had a drink and that is so fabulous it makes me cry to just think about it. Well done, love, and thank you. I'm also grateful to you for letting me have Enjolras. I don't deserve him, but you let me have him anyway and I love you so much for that. Like I said earlier, try it out with Combeferre – you never know. I'll never forget you and I'll miss you every day. I love you so fucking much.

Azelma: I know you, and I know you're blaming yourself right now – don't. None of this is your fault; you just got caught in the crossfire. It could have been Enjolras, it could have been Gavroche, it could have been Dion, but at the end of the day, it was me he wanted and he would have got me anyway. In fact, I should thank you for speeding up the process. Now, be sensible with Prouvaire, and don't let yourself get knocked up – it's irresponsible. I love you more than I can say, and I'll miss you forever. I will never forget you.

Dion: Be brave my little boy, I love you forever and ever. I miss you every minute you're not with me and I will never forget you. Remember that.

Gavroche: My brave little boy. My absolute ray of sunshine. I'll miss you more than I can say; you don't even understand how happy you make me. I'm sorry for every time I let you down and I guess this is my way of making it up to you all. My final act of protection. I know our lives have been shitty, but it will get better now, I promise. Enjolras is an awesome dad, so appreciate him. I love you so much, and I'll think about you every day. Be strong, hun, and try and get on with life.

Apollo: I don't… I don't even know what to…how to…I love you. More than you will ever know. More than my own life. But I guess I've told you that. When we had that first, massive row, I told you that I didn't know how to live without you, and within a month I was back with you. But I've grown as a person since then and so have you. So know this. As long as we know that we love each other…as long as we have each other's hearts…it doesn't matter how far apart we are. It doesn't matter how many years we go without speaking. Our love is eternal and that's all that matters. Now, Apollo, listen carefully. You be strong for our children and you never forget that I'm doing this for you. I'm doing this because I love you and I promise that we'll meet again one day. I'll miss you every second of every day, and I can't even begin to say how much you've improved my life. I just…I love you so much. I'll see you on the other side and we'll be together once more. I'm…I'm sorry. Just…please don't forget me.

So that's everyone, I guess. I'll say it once more – I love you all and I'll miss you so much.

Lots of love, hugs and kisses

Eponine xx

JOLY POV

As Enjolras finishes, the church is silent. He begins to speak about her, "Eponine Enjolras was like a goddess. She was like an angel that could do no wrong. She was strong, brave, funny, genius, beautiful and so so perfect. I loved everything about her. Her eyes and the way they sparkled when she teased us. Her hair and the way the light bounced off it and almost created a halo above her head. Her lips and the way they'd feel when she kissed me. Her arms and how her hugs could make me feel so safe. Her smile and how it could light up a room, or make someone's day better. Her laugh and how it was infectious. How free she could be, how great a mother she was and how much she loved every single of us.

I'll miss Eponine every day, and I can't imagine a life without her yet. But one day soon, we will be able to go back to the café without crying. We will be able to reconvene in our living room without howling. We will be able to go to lessons without thinking of her every second. And you know why? Because she wanted us to. And I for one am not going to let her down now. She's right – I'll see her on the other side. But until then, I'm going to continue her work and make my Eponine proud. Eponine, I love you. Rest in peace until I can join you and we can continue our life together."

Everyone is actually sobbing now, hearts breaking at his calm words. Enjolras should be the most torn-up out of all of us, but he's used this opportunity to become stronger. And I respect him for that. He gets down from the microphone and sits, watching passively as the coffin is led behind the screen. Tears are rolling down his cheeks, thick and fast, but his face betrays no emotion. And suddenly she's gone, burnt into ashes. And all we can do now is be strong for each other.

A few days later I go round to Enjolras' house to see him frantically scrawling something across a piece of paper. "Enj, mate? What are you doing?" He looks up with a manic expression on his face and says, "Writing to Eponine, of course, like I do every day. If I don't hurry now, I'll miss the post." Musichetta gasps tearfully and runs out of the room, leaving me to gently take Enjolras' hand and say, "Dude. You understand that Eponine is dead, right? She's not coming back and she's not going to get your letters." He looks at me, bewildered for a moment, and then says, "What a ridiculous thing to say. Why should it matter whether she's dead or not? She'll still get my letters." I can't bear it anymore and I run out after Chetta, choking on my sobs.

"He really thinks she's gonna get them, guys. I don't know what to do." Grantaire shakes his head uselessly and Combeferre and Courfeyrac walk away, already in tears. Cosette has make-up all down her face but she says, "We need to let him be. I can't even imagine what it must be like to lose someone you love as much as he loved her, but we can't take this away from him as well. He'd die." Everyone considers this for a moment before nodding in agreement, and suddenly Prouvaire says, "You know they've restarted the scholarship cuts. They're saying Eponine didn't honour her side of their deal so why should they?" A cold voice from behind us says, "What?" and everyone freezes.

Enjolras sits down beside us and asks, "What did you say, Prouv? What are they doing?" Prouvaire explains quietly and everyone watches as Enjolras becomes angrier until he's bright red in the face and practically sobbing with rage. He says carefully, "Then we protest again. And this time I will do anything to win."

GRANTAIRE POV

A week later and the protest has been planned and begun. Enjolras has been speaking on stage for about half an hour when the army pull up and storm the stage. We watch as Enjolras is arrested but he looks happy for the first time in weeks and when we see him in the paper the next day, his only comment is, "I'm doing Ponine proud."

We go down to bail him out and are told that if he causes trouble like this again, the army won't hesitate to open fire. This doesn't seem to throw him at all; in fact, he seems even more determined to protest again and a week later we're back in the same situation. The riot police storm the crowds this time so they have a clear shot at him and he stands facing them, ready to die. He shouts loudly, "I'm coming, my love!" and they open fire.

COURFEYRAC POV

Grantaire, Gavroche and Azelma all make to run to his side, but we hold them back, letting him die for what he believed in at last. Because this was always Enjolras' plan – to die a martyr, because Eponine couldn't. And now they'll be together again. He told me last night that I was to have custody of Dion and Vroche. Azelma will stay with Prouvaire. Everyone can move on. He made it sound so easy, but he has no idea how much he's touched every single one of our lives. And we'll never forget him.

COMBEFERRE POV

I watch Enjolras fall at last and feel happy again, knowing that Eponine and Enjolras will be reunited. I find it incredible that their love is so strong that they would die for each other, but then again their relationship never was normal. I remember the night Enjolras slept with Cosette fondly; I guess it sort of forced them together. And now nothing can tear them apart – not even death itself.

PROUVAIRE POV

I hold a sobbing Azelma close to me and whisper soothing words to her. She's had the worst month ever, but I think things will get better now. "Thank god we didn't scatter Mom's ashes yet; we can bury the urns together." I nod in agreement and hug her tightly, murmuring, "We can get them a nice tombstone. Something they deserve. I promise." And that's exactly what we did.


	35. Epilogue

35

EPILOGUE

GAVROCHE POV

Days later, we're gathered round the grave, looking down at the two urns lying side by side. The stone reads,

_Eponine Enjolras 20__th__ November 1990- 15__th__ March 2012, aged 22_

_Apollo Enjolras 21__st__ November 1989-29__th__ March 2012, aged 23_

_Till death do us part, my love…and not even then._

_Apollo Enjolras, the marble no one could break. _

_Eponine Thenardier, the only girl who could._

Everyone is crying, and the sight brings back a memory of what feels like years ago, of a younger Eponine singing me her favourite song. I begin to sing it, and am amazed when everyone joins in too.

_Do you hear the people sing, lost in the valley of the night?_

_It is the music of a people, who are climbing to the light,_

_For the wretched of the earth, there is a flame that never dies _

_Even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise_

_We will live again in freedom in the garden of the Lord,_

_We will walk behind the ploughshare; we will put away the sword,_

_The chain will be broken and all men will have their reward_

_Will you join in our crusade?_

_Who will be strong and stand with me?_

_Somewhere beyond the barricade, _

_Is there a world you long to see?_

_Do you hear the people sing?_

_Say, do you hear the distant drums?_

_It is the future that we bring when tomorrow comes._

_Will you join in our crusade?_

_Who will be strong and stand with me?_

_Somewhere beyond the barricade,_

_Is there a world you long to see?_

_Do you hear the people sing? _

_Say, do you hear the distant drums? _

_It is the future that we bring when tomorrow comes!_

_TOMORROW COMES!_

Rest in peace, Eponine and Enjolras. Be together forever once more.

**And that's that. That's the end. I am so sorry that it had to end like this but I really hope that you all enjoyed reading it, even if it was really sad. I hope I did the AMAZING characters any sort of justice, because believe me, I love them more than I can say! I just... I'm sorry!**

**Review please, let me know what you thought. **

**Love you all**

**viralsfan101 xxxxxxxx**


End file.
